Pokemon Conquest: The Beginning
by Purple Clover 17
Summary: Kiyoto "Hero" and his twin sister Kiyoko "Heroine" become the new warlords of the kingdom of Aurora in Ransei. But all is not peaceful as the other kingdoms are ripping each other apart to fulfill the legend. Kiyoto and Kiyoko must unify all the kingdoms before Ransei is destroyed by a powerful and evil force.
1. Chapter 1

_It was a peaceful day in the forest. Starlys and Pidgeys were flying through the air while some of the forest Pokemon were peacefully playing. Incoming rustling came from the brushes, coming out was a little boy wearing a white shirt with blue pants and a blue sash around his waist. He was wearing a black headband with a large golden U winged shaped maedate on top of his spiky brown hair along a small red cape around his neck. Following behind was a little girl who looked like exactly like him. She wore a similar outfit with two large golden maedates placed in her hair. Her bangs covered most of the maedates with her hair pulled into a short ponytail. She ran after the boy and caught him by the cape._

"_Gotcha, Kiyoto!" They both stopped, Kiyoto turned to the girl._

"_No fair, you don't let me hide, Kiyoko." Kiyoko sticked out her tongue._

"_You are very slow, Big Brother."_

"_No, I'm not!" They glared at each other until they started laughing._

"_You made a funny face, Big Brother."_

"_You too, Little Sister." As they finished laughing, they heard rustling coming from a nearby bush. They watch to see two Eevees were coming from the bushes and sat down them._

"_Eevees?" Kiyoko proclaimed._

"_They are supposed to very rare in Ransei. I never seem them in real life before." Kiyoto stated as he walking towards one of the Eevees. He bend down to meet the Eevee at eye level, his sister walk to the other Eevee and did the same. Soon their blue eyes were looking into the Eevees' brown eyes. Almost an instant, both Kiyoto and Kiyoko felt a warm feeling inside their hearts. The Eevees must have felt the same as they begin to rub their heads against the twins' arms._

"_I don't why, but I feel like I can trust this Eevee." said Kiyoto._

"_Me too..." said Kiyoko. "I have this warm feeling growing inside of me when I look at Eevee."_

"_Could this be the "link" that Grandpa was talking about?"_

"_You mean the bond that allows you to befriend Pokemon."_

"_Yea, I think we have a link with these Eevees."_

"_Is it okay if we keep them?" Kiyoto smiled at the Eevee who was smiling back, he scooped up the Pokemon into his arms._

"_I think Grandpa will be alright with it." Kiyoko smiled and picked the other Eevee into her arms._

"_Let's go back then and show him own new friends." The twins run through the forest with their new Pokemon in their hands. Unknown to the twins, their stories had just begun._

_My new story :) I hope you like it and please review. I am going to post up a poll for the Eevees' evolutions. First and Second places will be the evolutions of the two Eevees._


	2. Chapter 2

I am going to use Pokemon battle with multiple allies and different landscapes for the story. I hope that's alright :3

*10 years later*

Kiyoko who was now 15 years old was run up to a gate of a castle with her Eevee running beside her. She was wearing a short white kimono with blue lining. On top of the kimono, was a white metal breastplate with black and gold running along the edges. She was also wearing black and gold shoulderplates and handguards. Black and gold tassets were on top of her skirt and a red cape with faded pink end covered her shoulders. A pink sash was tied around her waist. Her long hair was tied back into a ponytail with her maedates still covered by her long bangs. Long purple socks and knee length white boots were on her legs.

"So this is Aurora's castle. It's bigger than I remember, right Eevee?" Eevee nodded it's head.

"Kiyoko, Kiyoko!" She turned around to see her brother and his Eevee were running towards her. Kiyoto was also 15 years old wearing white robes and pants with blue lining and the same breastplate as his sister. He also has black and gold shoulderplates and armguards. Black and gold tassets were on top of his pants while a red cape with a faded orange end was on his shoulders. The maedate was on top of his slightly longer spiky hair and heavy black boots were on his legs, along with a blue sash around his waist. He stopped in front of Kiyoko and started panting.

"Hey Brother, what's wrong?" Kiyoko asked, looking at her brother.

"You ran off without me. You could have gotten hurt or worse." Kiyoto shouted.

"I'm so sorry, I just gotten too excited that I would to see the castle." she apologized, looking very sorry. He lightly bonked his little sister on the head.

"You have to learn to be a more patience. To tell you the truth, I was excited too." They started grinning at each other, then the two look up at the castle.

"I can't believe we are becoming warlords of Aurora." said Kiyoto.

"I thought Grandpa was kidding about giving us the kingdom to run." said Kiyoko.

"Grandpa always still true to his words."

"I'm going to miss him." Kiyoto put his hands on his sister's shoulders.

"I'm sure that he watching over us right now." She looked up at her brother and nodded her head. Then Kiyoto noticed a girl around their age looking at them nervously. She was wearing a white kimono with a light blue heko obi. A large pink ribbon with a gold pokeball pattern attached with gold pokeball pins and chains surrounded her shoulders. A pink skirt with the same pattern was tied around her waist with a dark blue sash and blue and orange obi jimes. She was also wearing zori sandals with white tabi socks. Her long light brown hair was pinned up with a ribbon styled kanzashi. She was carrying a Jigglypuff in her arms. Kiyoko turned around to see the girl as well. The three looked at each other silently.

"Hmmm..." The girl was begun to speak when someone bumped into her.

"Ahh!" shouted the girl as she fell down with Jigglypuff still in her hands. The girl looked up to see three boys around her age looking down at her.

"**Hey!**" the twins shouted, running to the girl's aid.

"Are you okay?" Kiyoto asked, squatting down in front of the girl.

"Yes, I'm fine." As Kiyoto was helping the girl up, Kiyoko glared at the group and the Eevees was growling menacingly at the group.

"So, this is Aurora's new warlords...?" said one of the boys. He was wearing white robes and red pants He had on a white and black happi coat and one red shoulderguard on top of his faded gold breastplate. His hands were covered by metal gloves as well as black and red tassets on top of his pants. On his head was a white fur headdress with gold horns.

"So what if we are." Kiyoko shouted. Then another boy stepped forward. He donned on maroon and black robes with full silver armor and a black and gold neckguard. His black hair was done up in a chonmage style, he also had black line running across his nose. He was examining Kiyoko when he spotted the two Eevees.

"Hmm...Hey! Are those Eevees?" he said. The last boy stepped forward and examines the two Eevees. He had spiky grey hair and wearing black and gold armor with one black and gold shoulderguard. On top of his armor were green happi coat and light green pants. A black belt tied the outfit together.

"That's a Pokemon you don't usually see around here...Huh?" Everyone hear rumbling sounds coming towards them, they turned around to see two burly men with their Pokemon rushing towards them. The Eevees had gotten scary and run back to the twins. The two men stopped in front of Kiyoto and Kiyoko.

"Hey, you two! You're Kiyoto and Kiyoko, right? Aurora's new warlords?"

"What is your business with us?" Kiyoto asked calmly.

"We're from Ignis."

"Ignis?" Kiyoko questioned.

"Yes and we've come to challenge you to a battle."

"And take your land for our lord."

"What? Is that true, Kiyoto?" Kiyoko looked at her brother who nodded his head.

"Anyone can challenge the warlord for their kingdom. If the warlord loses, then they lose their kingdom to the challengers. Those are the laws of Ransei."

"So, do you accept our challenge or what?" Both Kiyoto and Kiyoko stood up tall and their Eevees were ready.

"We will accept your challenge!" Then Kiyoto felt a tap on his shoulder, the twins turned around to see the girl behind them.

"Please allow me to assist." Her Jigglypuff puffed up, looking ready to fight. The twins smiled at her.

"**Okay!**" A light shone down on the group. They were no longer near the castle, but in the grassland. The burly men were ready to fight.

"Okay, let's go Tepig." A Tepig appeared in front of him.

"Go, Bidoof." Then a Bidoof appeared next to Tepig.

"**We'll defend this kingdom to the very end.**" Their Eevees stood before their owners, ready to battle.

"Let's help them, Jigglypuff!" The girl's Jigglypuff entered the battlefield, ready to the fight.

"Well, I feel sorry for you two that just become warlords and all, but we will be taking your kingdom now Tepig, Ember!" Tepig puffed up it's chest and released a wave of small flames at Kiyoto's Eevee.

"Eevee, dodge!" shouted Kiyoto. Eevee jumped out of the way, avoiding the attack.

"Use Quick attack!" Eevee quickly ran up to Tepig and hit Tepig. Tepig was still standing, but barely.

"Bidoof, use Tackle!" But Bidoof didn't move from it's spot.

"Hey Bidoof, I said use Tackle!" That's when he noticed that Bidoof was asleep.

"What? Why is Bidoof asleep?"

"That's because my Jigglypuff is using Sing to put Bidoof to sleep." Indeed, Jigglypuff was singing a sweet lullaby to Bidoof.

"No way!"

"Now it's my turn. Eevee, use Tackle!" shouted Kiyoko. Eevee ran up to the sleeping Bidoof and tackled it. The sleeping Bidoof fainted while still asleep.

"Darn it!"

"Tepig, use Tackle!" Tepig begin to charge towards Eevee.

"Dodge and use Tackle!" Eevee dodged Tepig and tackle it from behind. Tepig skidded across the ground. Tepig was still standing, but fainted at the last moment.

"We did...we won!" Kiyoko shouted, jumping for joy. The burly men looked down in defeat.

The grassland soon faded, returning the group back to the castle's gate.

"Let's retreat!"

"Damn it! Lord Hideyoshi is not going to like this." The men picked up their pokemons and flee, disappearing into the crowd. Kiyoko, still happy picked up her Eevee and hugging it.

"You did great, Eevee!" Eevee rubbed it's head under her chin. Kiyoto bended down and pet his Eevee on the head.

"You were excellent, Eevee." said Kiyoto. Eevee enjoyed the petting, then climb up onto his shoulder.

"Oh my..." Kiyoto and Kiyoko looked at the girl and her Jigglypuff to see them put their hands on their chins and looking astonished.

"Your link with your Eevee, it's already so strong..."

"I can see that you and your Jigglypuff also have a strong link as well." said Kiyoto.

"You two are natural in battles, Lord Kiyoto and Lady Kiyoko."

"Oh yea, we never got your name. What's your name?" Kiyoko asked.

"Oh I'm sorry! I haven't introduced myself yet! My name is Oichi."

"It's nice to meet you, Oichi!"

"The pleasure is all mine." said Oichi.

"So what are you doing in Aurora?"

"I've been on a journey with Jigglypuff. But..." Oichi shyly looked at them. "I would like to join your army, Lord Kiyoto and Lady Kiyoko!" The twins looked at her in shock.

"But we are still new warlords...Are sure you want to join our army, Miss Oichi?" asked Kiyoto.

"Yes... So can I join you?" Oichi said. Kiyoto and Kiyoko smiled at her, Kiyoto nodded his head.

"Welcome to the Aurora Army, Miss Oichi." Oichi and her Jigglypuff smiled.

"Thank you! As a warrior, I will try my best to serve your army."

"Okay, we got that settled. Let's check out the castle." Kiyoko and her Eevee entered thought the castle's gate. Kiyoto was about to follow when he noticed that Oichi was not moving.

"Are you coming, Miss Oichi?" he asked.

"Oh...you go on ahead. I will be right there." she said.

"Okay, Come on, Eevee." They entered the gate, leaving Oichi by herself.

"It seems the flames of conflict have finally reached Aurora as well..." She looked up at the castle. "What if my decision is wrong..." Oichi shook her head.

"No, I must not think such thought..." Jigglypuff floated into her arms and looked at her with worried eyes.

"I am sorry to worry you, Jigglypuff." She looked back at the castle.

"They might be the ones..."

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review and vote on my poll. It's extreme important to the story. (I am also taking anonymous votes with the reviews.)


	3. Chapter 3

I am going to use Pokemon that are not in the game for my story.

*At Night*

Kiyoto and Kiyoko were in the castle's library, looking at large map on a table. Their Eevees were patiently watching their masters.

"The kingdoms next to ours are Ignis, Greenleaf and Fontaine." Kiyoto said, pointing at the map.

"All three kingdoms have one starter element, unique to their land and the warlords are not attacking us." Kiyoko added.

"You forget about the battle that happened today."

"Oh yea, those men said that they were from Ignis." Kiyoko pointed at the kingdom of Ignis. "Should we challenge them?"

"We have no reasons to challenge Ignis right now. Today's battle was pretty much an uncoordinated attack on Aurora at it's weakest."

"I guess so."

"Lord Kiyoto, Lady Kiyoko." They looked up to see Oichi and her Jigglypuff walking into the library.

"Oh Oichi, is something wrong?" Kiyoko asked.

"I would like to join the conversation." Oichi answered. She walked up to the table and looked at the map.

"Have you planned your next attack?" Oichi asked.

"No" Kiyoto answered bluntly, looking at the map.

"No?" Oichi was shocked by Kiyoto's answer.

"No kingdoms are attacking us and no letters of challenge has been issued."

"It's better to keep the peace between the kingdoms than to do battles with them right away." Kiyoko added. Oichi secretly smiled and nodded her head in agreement. Meanwhile in Ignis, the two men who attacked Aurora and their Pokemon were kneeling on the floor of a throne room. Slouching on the throne was a skinny man wearing orange, white and yellow robes. He was also wearing a yellow brass kabuto helmet and brass armguards. A Chimchar was sitting on his belly.

"How dare you two come back after such a humiliating defeat?"

"But Lord Hideyoshi, you said the new warlords were easy to defeat."

"Of course, they were. Everyone knows that greenhorn warlords are the easiest to defeat." The men started to sweat bullets.

"But my lord, the new warlords have...have...aah"

"Spit it, they have what?"

"They have...aah very rare Pokemon on their team."

"How rare?"

"Well, you could said that they are "legendary"" Hideyoshi's eyes gleamed when he hear the word legendary. He quickly sat up; making Chimchar fell onto his lap.

"Did you said "legendary"?" Hideyoshi asked.

"Yes, my Lord." Hideyoshi clapped his hands together.

"Excellent, I will send the warlords of Aurora a letter of challenge and once I defeat them in battle..." He could no longer contain his excitement.

"I will finally attain the legendary Pokemon I have always desired!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. As Hideyoshi was raving about legendary Pokemon, his men quietly snuck out of the room.

*The next day*

Kiyoto and Kiyoko were battling each other with Oichi watching them.

"Eevee, use Quick attack!" Kiyoto said. His Eevee was quickly running towards it's opponent.

"Eevee, dodge." said Kiyoko. Her Eevee dodged the attack at the last second. "Then use Sand attack!" Her Eevee dug it's paws into the ground and started flinging sand at it's opponent. Kiyoto's Eevee froze on the spot as the incoming sand was blinding it.

"Use Dig to escape the Sand attack." Kiyoto said. His Eevee dug underground and escape the Sand attack.

"Be careful, Eevee. He can attack from anywhere." Eevee was on it's guard when a distant rumbling was coming the ground. Soon Kiyoto's Eevee sprang up from behind.

"Eevee, use Protect!" A light green sphere surrounded Eevee, bouncing it's opponent back.

"Eevee, are you okay?" shouted Kiyoto as he watch his Eevee skidding towards him. Eevee nodded it's head and he smiled.

"Alright, let's go with..." His words were cut short when a voice was calling out.

"My Lord and Lady!" Everyone turned around to see a messenger running towards them.

"What is it?" asked Kiyoto as the messenger stopped in front of him.

"I bear a message from the Lord of Ignis!" The messenger reached into his bag and pulled out a rolled up scroll.

"What does it said, Kiyoto?" Kiyoko asked. Kiyoto open the scroll and read the message that was written inside.

_To the Warlords of Aurora,_

_I, Lord Hideyoshi of Ignis challenge you to a battle. On the line will not only be the kingdoms, but Pokemon as well. If you win, my kingdom and it's Pokemon will be yours. But if I win, I get your kingdom and the legendary Pokemon you possess. The battle will begin tomorrow at noon. Failure to show up will lead to disqualification._

_- Lord Hideyoshi of Ignis_

"Betting Pokemon? That's the most absurd thing I ever heard!" Kiyoko shouted.

"I have to agree with Kiyoko on this." said Oichi. "Betting the kingdom's Pokemon is very selfish of this lord."

"Legendary Pokemon?" Kiyoto said.

"What's wrong, Lord Kiyoto?"

"This Lord said something about a legendary Pokemon. Me and Kiyoko don't have any legendary Pokemon."

"That's true..."

"It must be those men! They lied to their Lord about the legendary Pokemon to save their own hides!" Kiyoto rolled up the scroll and put it away.

"Either way, we cannot back down from this challenge. Let's resume our training and head to Ignis tomorrow."

"Right!" Kiyoto and Kiyoko resume their battle while Oichi was battling with some wild Pokemon.

*Nighttime*

Kiyoto and Kiyoko were reading the reports on Aurora. Their Eevees were asleep on a cushion on the other side of the room.

"After Grandpa's death, Aurora was doing pretty well on it's own." said Kiyoto, flipping the pages.

"But 1 week after his death, Grandpa's army had disbanded and scattered thought out Ransei. So if we haven't claim Aurora in time, neighboring kingdoms would have took the land with no problem." said Kiyoko, rolling up a scroll. She stood up and put the scroll away.

"So much for loyalty to the kingdom." said Kiyoko.

"These days, no one wants to defend a weak kingdom." Kiyoto added.

"Yea..." Kiyoto begin to yawn and stretching his arms over his head.

"We should get some sleep. We leave for Ignis tomorrow." Kiyoko started yawning as well.

"Yea..." The twins walked over to the other side of the room and picked up their sleeping Eevees. They left the library and went back to their rooms. In his room, Kiyoto now in his robes lay down on his futon with the sleeping Eevee lying next to his pillow.

"Sweet dreams, Eevee." he whispered before closing his eyes.

_Kiyoto felt something nudging against him. He looked his eyes to see his Eevee was floating in front of him, looking worried._

"_Eevee? What are you doing here?" He looked around to realize that he was surrounded by complete darkness._

"_Kiyoto!" He turned around to see his sister and her Eevee walking towards them._

"_Kiyoko, Eevee what are you guys doing here?"_

"_I don't know, I was asleep in my room and then I found myself here." A blinding light appeared before the twins and the Eevee. The twins had shielded their eyes with their arms while the Eevee close their eyes tightly shut. Soon the light grew dimmer and dimmer. The twins lowered their arms and Eevees opened their eyes to see a ball of glowing ball in front of them._

"_Kiyoto...Kiyoko" said a mysterious voice._

"_How do you know our names?" Kiyoto asked._

"_I have been watching you two for a long time. Kiyoto, Kiyoko Ransei is about to fall apart..."_

"_Ransei is...falling apart?" said Kiyoko, scared._

"_Yes...Soon Ransei will become nothing but ruins."_

"_How do we stop that from happening?"_

"_They must be something we can do to save Ransei."_

"_There is one way of saving Ransei..."_

"_What is it?"_

"_Please tell us."_

"_You two must fulfill the legend that has been passed down from generation to generation. Only then will Ransei be saved." The ball of light started losing it's glow._

"_My time...is almost up...Kiyoto, Kiyoko...I'm counting on you...to save this land." Soon the ball of light started glowing intensely bright, consuming the group in it's light._

Kiyoto woke up startled; his heart was racing against his chest. His Eevee was awake too and looked up at it's master with worried eyes.

"That was an ominous dream..." Kiyoto thought. "Why does the voice keep referring to the old legend?" Kiyoto got out of the futon and change back into his armor.

"Come on Eevee, we are going to the library." Eevee followed right behind him, both went to the library. As he opens the door, he saw his sister and her Eevee in the library as well.

"Kiyoko...Eevee."

"Kiyoto...Eevee." Kiyoto walked toward his sister.

"You also had the same dream." he said.

"Yes..." she said, looking sad. "I came here looking for the storybook that we read when we were little."

"Let's search together then." She nodded her head and smiled. They started searching for the book along with their Eevees. When Kiyoko opened an old chest, she discovered a very old and dusty book with the words " The Legend of Ransei" in golden letters.

"Found it!" Kiyoko shouted, pulling out the book. She put the book on the table. The two crowded around the book with their Pokemon looking on as well. Kiyoko opened the book and begin reading it:

_Long ago, there once lived a legendary Pokemon who held godly power. This legendary Pokemon, using it's godly power created the land of Ransei. Soon people and Pokemon alike inhabited the land and worshiped this legendary Pokemon as the protector of Ransei. As time passed, people and Pokemon opened their hearts to one another and form a bond called a "link". All was well and just until a great war divided Ransei into 17 kingdoms. Each kingdom had it's own warlord and army. The kingdoms had been constantly fighting, destroying the land itself. The legendary Pokemon who disgusted with the war had decides leave to Ransei to avoid to seeing the land's destruction. As the legendary Pokemon traveled across the sky, the warriors and Pokemon stopped their fighting to watching the fleeting Pokemon as it disappeared. The people and Pokemon had wept, knowing that their protector was gone. The kingdoms had decided to call off the war in hopes that the legendary Pokemon would return. But their efforts were in vain as the legendary Pokemon never appeared. The warlords decided to consult with a soothsayer to see if the legendary Pokemon will ever reappear._

"_Only when one unites all 17 kingdoms, will the Legendary Pokemon who created this land appear before them." The warlords were astonished by what the soothsayer had said. But the warlords refuse to give up their lands and another war started among the kingdoms. Many warlords have tried to reunite the kingdoms, but none have succeeded. The people of Ransei are still waiting the one who unite all the kingdoms and bring the legendary Pokemon back to the land._

"The End." said Kiyoko, finishing the story.

"Uniting the 17 kingdoms...that's going to be quite the challenge." Kiyoto said absentmindedly.

"Yes, how are we going to do this?"

"What are you two talking about?" asked Oichi, looking confused. The twins were startled as Oichi appeared between them.

"Miss Oichi!" said Kiyoto. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you and Lady Kiyoko." Oichi said. She saw the book on the table.

"Why are you reading "The Legend of Ransei"?"

"No reasons" Kiyoko said. She started pushing Oichi out of the library.

"Where are we going?"

"To the stable, we received some Ponytas yesterday and we have saddled them up for the trip."

"Oh yes...We do have to do that first." As Kiyoko and Oichi left, Kiyoto breathe a sigh of relief. He pick up the book and put on the top shelf of the bookcase. He turned to the Eevee who were still sitting on table.

"Come on, you two. It's time to go." The Eevee jumped onto one of his shoulders. They leave the library and went down the hallway.

Please review and vote in my poll. (Very important to the story)


	4. Chapter 4

*In the town*

Kiyoto, Kiyoko and Oichi were riding through the town on the Ponytas. Their Pokemon were sitting in front of them. The townspeople were watching them and started gossiping.

"Are those our new warlords?"

"They are so young."

"I heard they defeat men that came from Ignis."

"They must be strong then."

"I heard that they were so strong that the Lord of Ignis wants revenge for the defeat." The group couldn't help, but overhear the conversations.

"People are already talking about you two." said Oichi, smiling nervously.

"Well, at least they know that they have new warlords now." Kiyoto commented.

"It's important for people to know of us, especially other warlords." added Kiyoko. "At least that what Grandpa would said."

"You must be very close to your Grandpa."

"He was the person who taught us how to battle and befriend Pokemon."

"He was also the last warlord of Aurora before us." Oichi grasped and then felt sad.

"Maybe I shouldn't have brought it up." Kiyoto shook his head.

"Our Grandfather was a great man. Every time I hear someone talking about him, it's let me know that he is not forgotten in the people's hearts."

"That's right. We were very lucky to have him as a grandfather." Oichi smiled and nodded her head.

"Yes, you two were very fortunate." As the group continued riding through the town, Kiyoko noticed three familiar figures walking across the street.

"Hey, it's those guys from last time." Kiyoko thought. She snapped the reins to make Ponyta go faster. Then pull back the reins to make Ponyta stop right in front of the group, startling them.

"What the?"

"You are definitely the guys from last time." said Kiyoko.

"Are you crazy? You almost ran over us."

"I never got your names. What is it?"

"Don't ignore me!"

"Well, the one wearing the fuzzy headdress is Mitsunari, the one with the black makeup across his nose is Masanori and my name is Kiyomasa." said the one with the grey hair.

"It's nice to meet you. My name is..."

"We already know your name." said Mitsunari, cutting her off. "It's Kiyoko, is it not?"

"You got me there."

"Kiyoko!" She turns around to see her brother and Oichi riding up to her.

"What's wrong?" asked Kiyoko as they stopped beside her.

"You shouldn't run off like that and please be more careful." said Kiyoto.

"Okay, I will try to remember that. By the way, this is Mitsunari, Masanori and Kiyomasa. I want to recruit them for our army."

"What?" shouted Masanori. Kiyoto examine the three and then looked back at his sister.

"They do seem to have a lot of potential. What Pokemon do you guys have?"

"Well, about that..." Kiyomasa said, rubbing the back of his head.

"We don't have any Pokemon, okay!" Masanori shouted.

"Oh my..." said Oichi. "We don't know that."

"We don't need any of your pity." Mitsunari said. "Especially not from the likes of you three." Kiyoto and Kiyoko continued staring at the group. Mitsunari turned his head away from them, feeling disgusted.

"They are going to pity us, just like all the rest." he thought, clenching his hands.

"So, are you going to join us?" Kiyoko asked. The boys looked at Kiyoko, especially Mitsunari who was astonished by what Kiyoko just said.

"Do you have cotton in your ears? We have no Pokemon." Masanori yelled.

"So? We are not letting three warriors slip away from us."

"You must be joking, right?" Kiyomasa said.

"We are not joking." Kiyoto replied.

"So you are willing to accept us, even though we have no Pokemon."

"**Yes**" All three felt a strange feeling rising up in their throats. This was the first time anyone had ask them to join their army.

"What's your answer?" asked Kiyoko.

"Could we talk about it for a minute?" Kiyoto and Kiyoko nodded their heads; the three walked a short distance away from them.

"Should we take their offer?" whispered Masanori.

"I don't know. It seems too good to be true." Kiyomasa answered. The two turned to Mitsunari who was silence the whole time.

"What do you think, Mitsunari?"

"You are the one who wanted to be in an army the most."

"Okay, this is what I think we should do." said Mitsunari. Kiyoto and Kiyoko watched the group as they finished talking and walked back to them.

"So what is your answer?" Kiyoko asked.

"We will join you under one condition." Mitsunari answered.

"What is the condition?" Kiyoto asked.

"We want you to conquer a kingdom." said Masanori.

"If you succeed, then we will join you." Kiyomasa added.

"Then the time couldn't be more perfect."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"The Lord of Ingis challenges us to a battle. We were on our way there when I spotted you guys." The boys were left speechless while Kiyoko was laughing at their shocked expressions.

"Climb onto one of the Ponytas, we have to get to Ingis by noon." At first, the boys were reluctant, but each one processed to climb onto a Ponyta. Mitsunari was riding with Kiyoko while Masanori was with Oichi and Kiyomasa was with Kiyoto.

"Okay, let's go." Kiyoko shouted, snapping the reins. Ponyta started galloping with the rest following behind it. Soon the group rode out of the town and head down a path to mountains where Ignis resides.

Back at Ignis Castle, Hideyoshi was walking down the hallway that led to his throne room, laughing very loudly. His Chimchar who was walking right beside him was also laughing. His men and their Pokemon were following right behind him.

"This is it! My moment of triumph!" he boasted.

"But My Lord, the battle hasn't started yet."

"Yeah, the Aurora's warlords haven't appeared yet."

"You fools! Have you forgotten the many traps that surround the castle and the land around it. Those warlords don't have a chance of reaching this castle."

"Yes, My Lord. It was foolish of me to think that they will ever appear before you."

"My Lord, it's almost noon."

"Once the clock strikes twelve, victory will be mine." Hideyoshi open the doors to his throne room, laughing triumphantly.

"What's so funny?" Hideyoshi stopped laughing and couldn't believe his eyes. In the middle of his throne room, there stood Kiyoto, Kiyoko and the rest of the group. Their clothes covered in soot and mud, but were relatively unscathed. The Pokemon also covered in soot and mud was glaring at Hideyoshi.

"But how? Why? You couldn't have..." said Hideyoshi, confused. "How did you escape the traps?"

"Next time, you should set up better traps." Kiyoko growled. Oichi and the boys stood there, pale faced, thinking about what occurred beforehand.

"Rock slides, mud pits, smokebombs..." said Oichi, scared.

"Forget the traps; Kiyoto and Kiyoko are the ones we should fear right now!" Masanori shouted.

"They disarmed, destroy and avoid the traps like they were used to it." said Mitsunari.

"They are to be feared that for sure." added Kiyomasa. The boys nodded their heads in agreement. Hideyoshi was shouting at Kiyoto and Kiyoko, still wondering how they managed to escape.

"Answer me! How did you escape the traps?"

"It was kind of easy."

"Grandpa would have set up better traps for us during our training sessions together."

"That's one scary grandfather." everyone thought. Then Hideyoshi looked around to see no legendary Pokemon anywhere.

"Hey, where are the legendary Pokemon?" he exclaimed.

"Your men lied to you, you moron!" Kiyoko shouted.

"What?" Hideyoshi turned to his men. The men started sweating bullets.

"Oh, look at the time. We have to get going."

"Yea, we are late for something. Bye!" The men fled out of the room as quickly as they can.

"Wait, damn it!"

"Looks like your army has deserted you, Lord Hideyoshi." said Oichi. "I guess you lose by default."

"No, wait! I have..."

Then the main doors open, everyone turned around to see two people walking in. One was a boy who looked to be around Kiyoto and Kiyoko's age. He was wearing faded orange armor with dark blue pants. He had on a white happi coat with blue lining on top of his armor. A large white puffy hat with a single yellow tassel on the side was placed on top of his messy brown hair. Thin yellow metalplates with thunderbolts on it were hanging on his chest and his back. A Pikachu was sitting on his shoulder. Next to the boy was a man around his early 20's, wearing black robes with gold Lampent pattern on it. He was also wearing a Lampent medallion and mismatching gloves: one black and one purple and gold. His hair was half black and half white. A Lampent was floating right next to him.

"Aya, aya Hideyoshi, it looks like you cause trouble for myself again, right Kanbei?"

"Yes, it seems to be so, Hanbei."

"Hanbei, Kanbei, you have to help me." Hideyoshi pleaded. Hanbei and his Pikachu yawned.

"I don't know, Hideyoshi...Me and Pikachu are too sleepy to fight." said Hanbei.

"I cannot fight, Hideyoshi. Today's not a good day to fight. The odds are stacked up against us." said Kanbei, full of angst.

"I thought we were friends!"

"Even friendship has it's limits."

"I'm sorry, Hideyoshi." The two were about to leave.

"Wait!" Hideyoshi shouted. The two stopped and looked at Hideyoshi.

"What?" said Hanbei.

"If you help me win this battle, I will give you anything you want."

"Anything?"

"Yes, anything!"

"Hmmm...Okay, I guess I fight with you. What about you, Kanbei?" said Hanbei, looking at him.

"Since I stand to gain from this, I will battle as well." Kanbei replied sinisterly.

"It seems Kanbei switched to his dark side now." Hanbei looked at Hideyoshi. "Okay, we are ready!"

"Okay, let's process with the battle." Hideyoshi declared. A stream of light beam down on the group, transforming the throne room into a underground cavern with pools of lava bubbling from the ground. Kiyoto, Kiyoko and Oichi found themselves separated from each other, standing on different locations. But they were not alone. Kiyoko looked around to see Hanbei standing in front of her.

"Right, then! Let's wrap this up quickly, shall we?" said Hanbei, looking at Kiyoko and her Eevee. "I have a nap to take." Pikachu jumped off his shoulder and sending out sparks from it's cheeks.

"Fine by me!" Kiyoko said. Eevee was ready for the battle. Meanwhile, Kiyoto was standing face to face with Kanbei.

"As long as I get my reward, I will crush you with no hesitation." Kanbei declared. His Lampent was floating down in between them.

"Let's go, Eevee!" said Kiyoto. Eevee run up front and faced Lampent. Meanwhile, Oichi felt uncomfortable as Hideyoshi was looking at her.

"I will win this battle and challenge your warlords if they survive." Hideyoshi declared. Chimchar jumped up and down in the air before running up front.

"Lord Kiyoto and Lady Kiyoko will beat your army." Oichi said. Jigglypuff puffed up, looking ready to battle. Mitsunari, Masanori and Kiyomasa were watching the battle from a nearby cliff.

"Are they going to win?" Masanori asked, looking down.

"Who knows?" said Kiyomasa. Mitsunari watch silently as the battles were about to begin.

Review and vote (I hope that this chapter is okay.) I put some characters from the post game into the story.


	5. Chapter 5

"Pikachu, use Electro Ball!" Hanbei said. A yellow ball of electricity appeared on Pikachu's tail, Pikachu launched the ball towards Eevee.

"Eevee, Protect!" Kiyoko said. A green sphere appeared and surrounded Eevee, the ball bounce off the sphere and hit the cavern wall.

"Use Quick attack!" Eevee quickly ran towards Pikachu and hit the Pokemon. Pikachu skidded a few feet away before stopping.

"You're pretty good." said Hanbei.

"You're not bad yourself." Kiyoko said.

"Of course, I am a self-proclaimed genius after all. Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu released a bolt of lightning from it's body. The Thunderbolt was heading towards Eevee.

"Use Protect, then use Quick attack!" The green sphere reappeared, deflecting the Thunderbolt. Once the sphere disappeared, Eevee run quickly towards Pikachu.

"Oh no, you don't! Pikachu, use Quick attack!" Pikachu rushed towards Eevee, both collided head on. The attacks send both Pokemon flying back to their original positions.

"Eevee, are you okay?" Kiyoko asked. Eevee nodded it's head.

"Pikachu, can you still fight?" Hanbei said. Pikachu nodded it's head as well. "Alright, use Electro Ball!" The yellow ball reappeared and was launched towards Eevee.

"Eevee, dodge it!" But it was too late as the attack hit Eevee, which exploded on contact and cover the field in black smoke.

"Eevee!" Kiyoko shouted. As the smoke cleared up, Eevee was still standing, but Kiyoko could see that the attack taken it's toll.

"It looks like Eevee cannot take any more hits." said Hanbei. "This battle is way too easy; this is going to be a victory for me." Then Eevee, out of nowhere tackled Pikachu, sending it flying against the wall.

"What the heck?" said Hanbei.

"Don't count us out yet!" Kiyoko shouted. "Eevee, use Bite!" Eevee opened it's mouth and chomp down onto Pikachu's tail. Pikachu was running back and forth, trying to get Eevee off it's tail.

"Pikachu, calm down!" said Hanbei, but Pikachu was not listening. Finally, Pikachu manages to get Eevee off it's tail, sending Eevee flying into the air.

"Quick, Pikachu! While Eevee is still in the air, use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu released another Thunderbolt that was heading straight toward the airborne Eevee.

"Eevee, use Protect!" The sphere appeared, just in time to deflect the Thunderbolt. Eevee landed back on the ground. Hanbei was grinding his teeth.

"I am not going to lose that easily. Pikachu, use Quick attack!" Pikachu started running towards Eevee.

"Eevee, you use Quick attack as well." Eevee started charging towards Pikachu. They collided head on once again. Pikachu was sent flying into the air, landing hard on the ground. Pikachu fainted while Eevee was standing firmly, unmoved by the attack.

"Pikachu!" Hanbei shouted, running towards his Pokemon. He picked up the Pokemon into his arms. "Are you okay?" Pikachu looked up at his master, a bit upset about the loss.

"Is Pikachu okay?" Hanbei looked up to see Kiyoko and Eevee, looking very worried. She bends down and looked at Pikachu. She reached into a pouch and pulls a Sitrus berry.

"Here, eat this. You will feel much better." Pikachu sniffed the berry and then started munching on it. Soon Pikachu looked more cheerful and refreshed.

"Why did you help Pikachu?" asked Hanbei, confused. "I thought we were enemies."

"The battle's over. Whether it's allies or enemies, taking care of warriors and Pokemon is a warlord's duty." Kiyoko explained, feeding Eevee a Sitrus berry. Hanbei felt a warm feeling growing inside. He never had met a warlord who was so kind to him and Pikachu. Then he remembers that Hideyoshi would never do anything like this.

"I need to find the others." Kiyoko said, standing up. "They may need my help."

"Please let me accompany you." said Hanbei, quickly standing up.

"Won't you get in trouble if your Lord sees you with me?"

"I never cared what Hideyoshi said anyways." Kiyoko scooped up Eevee into her arms.

"Okay, let's go then." The two set off to find the others. Meanwhile, Kiyoto and Kanbei were battling each other.

"Lampent, use Fire Spin!" said Kanbei. Lampent shot out a spiral of flame toward Eevee.

"Eevee, use Dig!" Kiyoto said. Eevee dug into the ground and avoid the Fire Spin. Kanbei and Lampent were looking around for Eevee. Then the ground rumbled underneath Lampent. Eevee sprang up and hit Lampent.

"Damn it, if I don't win, then the deal will be over." Kanbei growled.

"What could Hideyoshi possible give you that driving you mad?" Kiyoto asked.

"Glory, honor and power! Lampert, use Flame Burst!" Lampent begin to form a ball of fire and shot it towards Eevee. The ball burst, forming streams of flames that was aiming for Eevee.

"Eevee, use Dig!" Eevee manage to escape into it's hole before the flames could deal any damage.

"Is that what you truly want?"

"Yes! Lampent, use Smog to draw Eevee out." Lampent released a trail of black smog, sending it down the holes that Eevee made. Eevee popped out, coughing out some of the smog.

"Gotcha..." Lampent grabbed Eevee, lifting it up in the air.

"Eevee!" Kiyoto shouted as he watches Eevee struggling to get free.

"Hahaha, I am going to win! I am going to WIN!" Kanbei exclaimed.

"I won't allow it! Eevee, use Shadow Ball!" Eevee opened it's mouth and create a black and purple ball in front of it's mouth. Eevee fire it at Lampent, causing Lampent to let go.

"I want to win, I must WIN. Lampent, use Flame Burst!" Lampent was preparing another Flame burst.

"Eevee, use Shadow Ball!" Eevee send out two more Shadow Balls at Lampent. The Shadow balls hit Lampent. Unable to take the hits, Lampent fainted and landed on the ground. Kanbei was in shock and disarray by what happened.

"No, this cannot be happening! I never lose, I never..." said Kanbei as he stepped back. Unknown to him, he just stepped over the cliff and started to fall towards the lava pit down below.

"This must be my destiny." he thought as he was falling. Then he felt something grabbing his arm. He looked up to see Kiyoto holding onto his arm.

"Hold on, I will pull you up." Kiyoto shouted. Kanbei was speechless as Kiyoto was pulling him up and dragging him onto land.

"That was a close one." said Kiyoto. Lampent floated quickly to Kanbei and put it's arms around him.

"Why?" Kiyoto looked at Kanbei, who was confused. "Why did you save me?"

"You may have lost, but it doesn't mean that you have to lose your life." Kiyoto said. "If you hate losing that badly, that start training with your Lampent more and maybe in the future, we could have a rematch." Kanbei was astonished by Kiyoto's answer; he started questioning himself about his position in Hideyoshi's army.

"Would Hideyoshi save me like my opponent did?" Kanbei thought.

"Kiyoto!"

"Kanbei!" The two looked up to see Kiyoko and Hanbei running up to them.

"Kiyoko!" said Kiyoto as the pair stopped in front of them.

"Big Brother, are you okay?" Kiyoko asked. Kiyoto nodded his head.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Kanbei, are you alright?" Hanbei asked.

"Hanbei..." Kanbei whispered. He smiled and nodded his head.

"I'm alright."

"Brother, we better get going! We still need to help Oichi."

"Right!" Kanbei stood up and faced Kiyoto.

"Please allow me to assist you."

"What about your Lord?"

"This time, I want to follow my will and accompany you."

"Alright, let's go!" The group head towards where Oichi was. Right now, Oichi and Jigglypuff was struggling with their battle with Hideyoshi.

"Jigglypuff, use Sing!" said Oichi. Jigglypuff started singing, colorful musical notes surround Chimchar.

"Chimchar, use Ember!" Hideyoshi shouted. Chimchar puffed up it's chest and released a wave of small flames, destroying the musical notes. The incoming flames hit Jigglypuff, sending it flying back and hitting the ground hard.

"Jigglypuff!" said Oichi.

"Haha, let's finish this, Chimchar! Use Flame Wheel!" Chimchar cloak itself in flames and somersaulted in the air. Chimchar started spinning and charge towards Jigglypuff.

"Eevee, use Shadow Ball!" A Shadow Ball hit the Flame Wheel, causing Chimchar to stop it's attack. Oichi turned around to see Kiyoto and Kiyoko with Hanbei and Kanbei behind them.

"Kiyoto, Kiyoko!" Oichi said.

"Oichi, are you alright?" Kiyoto said. Oichi smiled and nodded her head.

"Hanbei, Kenbei why are you with the enemies?" Hideyoshi shouted.

"No reasons" said Hanbei. "Oh, I'm quitting your army and joining Aurora army."

"What?"

"Huh, are you sure?" Kiyoko asked, looking at Hanbei.

"Yeah." Hanbei grinned at Kiyoko.

"I would also like to join Aurora as well. Today was meant for a great change for me." said Kanbei.

"Not you too, Kanbei!" Hideyoshi glared at Kiyoto and Kiyoko.

"You may have my army, but I'm not giving up my kingdom that easily. Chimchar, use Flame Wheel!" Chimchar cloaked itself in flames and started spinning towards the Eevees.

"**Eevee, dodge it!**" Both Eevees dodge the incoming Flame Wheel.

"**Now, use Double Quick Attack!**" The Eevees ran towards Chimchar, both hitting Chimchar. Chimchar landed in front of Hideyoshi.

"Chimchar, get up!" Chimchar struggled to get up, but collapsed and fainted. The field started to fade, returning back into the throne room.

"We won, Ignis is ours!" Kiyoko said. Mitsunari, Masanori and Kiyomasa looked on in disbelief.

They did it...They actually won." said Masanori.

"So it looks like we are joining their army, right Mitsunari." said Kiyomasa. Mitsunari continued to watch Kiyoko and Kiyoto, secretly smiling at them. Hideyoshi picked up Chimchar.

"Chimchar, are you okay?" Chimchar looked at it's master, looking disappointed. Hideyoshi glared at Kiyoto and Kiyoko.

"This isn't over! I will get my revenge!" Hideyoshi declared. He took Chimchar and ran out of the throne room.

"Hey, stop right there!" said Masanori, chasing after Hideyoshi.

"Masanori, stop" said Kiyoto. Masanori stopped and turned around.

"But he's getting away!"

"We already have the kingdom. We are not here to take prisoners."

"Fine."

"So what are you going to this kingdom now?" asked Mitsunari.

"We probably look over this land since it's not too far away from Aurora." Kiyoko answered. "So are you going to join us?"

"I guess I can join you for a while."

"A deal's a deal." said Masanori.

"I have no objections." Kiyomasa added.

"Welcome to the army then." Kiyoko extending her arm towards Mitsunari who took her hand. Kiyoto and Kiyoko have taken the kingdom of Ignis as well as gaining new allies.

I need to take a break from writing the battle scenes. X_X Please review and vote in the poll


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for not uploading in a long time. I had writer's block for a while. Please enjoy this chapter.

*The next day*

The gang was on the road, each riding a Ponyta.

"Okay, let's get back to Aurora!" Kiyoko shouted.

"Are you sure that you want to leave Ingis Castle unguarded?" Mitsunari asked.

"We can trust the people of Ingis." Kiyoto answered.

"Don't worry, we check back on this kingdom in a few days."

"I guess that it's alright." Hanbei started stretching his arms.

"This is my first road trip in a long time." said Hanbei.

"I wonder how much Aurora has changed since my last trip there." Kanbei said. As the group processed down the road, Kiyoko noticed that a man was lying on the road with a Bastiodon, trying to lift up the person. Kiyoko snapped the reins and stopped in front of the Bastiodon.

"Hey, are you alright?" she called out, jumping off her Ponyta. Up close, the man was wearing a very short red robes and purple pants. A large rope with bells shaped like pokeballs is tied around his waist. He had long blonde hair with spikes swept by back, making it look like a lion mane. The rest of the group raced up to her.

"Lady Kiyoko, what's wrong?" Oichi shouted as Kiyoko shook the man. Before Kiyoko could answer, she felt something grab her arm. She turned her attention back on the man.

"Please can I get some food?"

*10 minutes later*

"Thank you for the food!" said the man as he was munching on berries and onigiris. Bastiodon grunted happily, returning to it's meal of berries.

"No problem." said Kiyoko. "By the way, what is your name?" The man stood up and striking a strange pose.

"My name is Keiji, the wandering traveler! Me and my wonderful companion Bastiodon travel from kingdom to kingdom."

"Until you fainted from hunger and ended up on the side of the road." Mitsunari said bluntly.

"Who forgets to pack food?" Kiyomasa asked

"Only an idiot would forget to." Masanori answered. Keiji was sitting in imaginary corner, sulking.

"This guy has a big ego." Kiyoko thought. She put her hand on his shoulder. Keiji looked up at Kiyoko.

"Don't worry, it was just a small mistake." she said, smiling at him. Upon seeing her smile, Keiji quickly stood up and grabbed her hands.

"You are very cute; would you like to be my bride?" Keiji asked. Everyone stared at Keiji in shock, especially Kiyoto and Hanbei who were not happy.

"Get your hands off of my sister!" Kiyoto yelled, snitching his sister away from Keiji. Everyone could see the glowing black aura, surrounding Kiyoto.

"Lord Kiyoto is very protective of his sister." Oichi said.

"Maybe being co warlords with his little sister is putting him on edge." Kanbei added. Keiji overheard their conversation.

"Wait..." Keiji said, turning to Kiyoto and Kiyoko. "You two won't happen be the new warlords of Aurora?"

"We are why you are asking?" said Kiyoto.

"The warlords of Greenleaf and Fontaine heard that Aurora's warlords were in Ingis so they had me deliver these letters." He put out two scrolls, one blue and one green from his belt and handed them to Kiyoto. Kitoto took the letters and begun to read them.

"What does it said, Lord Kiyoto?" asked Oichi.

"Both Greenleaf and Fontaine are issuing a challenge toward Aurora." Kiyoto answered, rolling up the scrolls.

"Whose challenge should we accept first?" Kiyoko asked. Keiji took a quick look at the group.

"Don't tell me this is your whole army!" Keiji exclaimed.

"So what?" said Hanbei.

"Your warlords are going to be at a big disadvantage if they face Greenleaf or Fontaine."

"How are we at a big disadvantage?" Kiyomasa asked.

"Greenleaf and Fontaine have larger armies compare to yours. So far, I see only 5 people with Pokemon while three has yet to obtain theirs."

"Shut up!" Masanori shouted. "Just because you have a Pokemon doesn't mean you can act all high and mighty."

"I'm just stating the obvious."

"Then stop talking!"

"Uhmm, you stop talking first."

"No, you stop."

"No, you stop first."

"Enough!" Kiyoko shouted, hitting Keiji and Masanori on the head.

"Ouch, what was that for?" Masanori said.

"Keiji does have a point. We don't have enough people in your army." Kiyoko turn to Keiji.

"And Keiji, don't make fun of my men."

"Fine, anything for you, my lady." Keiji winked at her.

"So how are we going to recruit more men?" Kanbei asked.

"Usually, warriors are recruited by either joining own army or battling." Kiyoto said.

"I just saw some warriors and their Pokemon entering some cave while I was walking here. I could take you there so you could challenge them."

"Just guess that worth a shot. Please take us there." The gang follows Keiji and Bastiodon to a nearby cave when they heard screams from the cave. Two warriors and their Pokemon were running out of the cave, passing the group.

"What's up with those two?" Masanori asked. Another warrior and his Pokemon was running out of the cave, Kiyoto stop the warrior.

"What's going on?" Kiyoto asked.

"There is a monster in there!"

"A monster?"

"Yes, a monster with glaring red eyes and standing about 10 feet tall." Kiyoto and Kiyoko looked at the cave.

"Everyone, still here" Kiyoto said.

"We go inside the cave." Kiyoko added.

"But it's too dangerous!" Keiji exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter, if we don't solve this problem right now, the people and Pokemon in this kingdom will live in fear."

"As warlords, we won't allow that."

"I'm coming with you." Oichi said, stepping forward.

"Miss Oichi!"

"Me too!" Masanori added.

"I'm coming too!" Kiyomasa added. Mitsunari sighed.

"You're not going in there alone." Mitsunari said.

"I will protect you, Lady Kiyoko." Hanbei shouted.

"I will come as well." said Kanbei. All the Pokemon were raring to go too.

"Okay, let's go." They headed towards the cave.

"What interesting brunch." Keiji thought as the group headed inside the cave. The group began investigating the cave, avoiding the lava pools and be careful not to bump into anything.

"Does anyone see anything?" Kiyoko called out, looking around.

"I don't see anything here." Kiyoto shouted.

"Nothing here." yelled Oichi.

"Ditto here." Hanbei added.

"No monster here." Kiyomasa said.

"Maybe we were tricked." Masanori remarked.

"Let's get out of here; there is obviously no monster here." Mitsunari said. Then Mitsunari noticed that his friends' faces quickly turn pale.

"Mitsunari, whatever you do, don't turn away." Slowly, Mitsunari turned around and saw a towering figure about 10 feet tall with 6 arms. It's glaring red eyes was looking directly at Mitsunari.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" the boys screamed as the monster lifted one of arms in the air, ready to strike down on Mitsunari. Mitsunari closed his eyes in fear, waiting for the arm to strike down. Then he felt arms enclosing around him. He opened his eyes to see Kiyoko protecting him while Kiyoto was battling the monster.

"Eevee, use Shadow Ball!" Kiyoto shouted. Eevee released a Shadow Ball towards the monster, hitting it directly in the chest. The monster stumbled back and tripped on a rock.

_*Rip*_

Everyone hear a loud ripping sound, then saw a Pawniard, Fraxure, Krokorok and at least 6 Bellsprout were falling out of a very long and big coat they were using.

"It is just Pokemon!" Masanori said as he watched the Bellsprout flee. Kiyoko who was watching the commotion let go of Mitsunari and looked at him.

"Are you okay, Mitsunari?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." he answered as he started blushing. They looked back on the Pokemon. Krokorok started blaming both Pawniard and Fraxure for what happened. Pawniard and Fraxure was arguing with Krokorok that it was really it's fault. The three started growling at each other with the tension building in between them. Then the three started fighting each other.

"Eevee, use Dig." Eevee dug underground, soon the floor around the fighting Pokemon collapse around them. All three Pokemon fall into a pit and fainted from the shock. Eevee popped up out of the ground next to Kiyoto.

"Good job, Eevee." He patted Eevee on the head. Keiji and Bastiodon were still waiting outside the cave with the frightened men and their Pokemon. He noticed the group coming out of the cave. The three men rushed towards the group.

"You guys made it back alive."

"Thank god."

"What about the monster?"

"You mean these three." said Masanori, putting down Krokorok who was bound with rope. Mitsunari put down Pawniard while Kiyomasa put down Fraxure.

"They were disguising themselves as a monster so they could keep the cave to themselves." Kiyoto explained.

"Why would they do that?"

"Pawniard, Krokorok and Fraxure are very territorial Pokemon so they were simply defending their territory." Kiyoko added.

"But who's Pokemon are these?" Oichi asked. "You don't usually see these Pokemon in this kingdom."

"I believe they are still wild Pokemon who were traveling together."

"So should we let them go?" Hanbei asked. Mitsunari looked at Pawniard and untie the ropes. Masanori and Kiyomasa did the same thing with Krokorok and Fraxure.

"Our warlords said that we couldn't take prisoners." said Mitsunari.

"You are just lucky that we are letting you go." Masanori added.

"You guys are free to go." Kiyomasa said. The three Pokemon looked at each other. Pawniard looked at Mitsunari one last time before they disappeared into the bushes.

"Let's get going." Mitsunari said.

"Alright" Kiyoto answered.

"Let's get the Ponytas and head back to Aurora." Kiyoko said.

"Are you two warlords?" The twins turned around to the men.

"**Yes**"

"We heard that you need some new recruits for army."

"Yes, we currently are."

"Can me and Tepig join you?"

"Me and Charmander wants to join too."

"Me and Pansear would also like to join."

"Of course, we would be honored if all of you could join us." Keiji watch as the twins were shaking the warriors' hands. As the sun set, everyone were on their Ponytas again with the new warriors walking beside them while Keiji and Bastiodon were facing the opposite way.

"You two have interesting group." Keiji commented.

"You could join us if you like." Kiyoto said.

"Thanks for the offer, but me and Bastiodon like traveling freely."

"Then I hope we could meet again." said Kiyoko.

"I hope so. I would like to see that pretty face again." Hanbei and Mitsunari rode in front of Keiji, blocking him from Kiyoko.

"Stay away from Lady Kiyoko!" Hanbei exclaimed.

"Don't you have somewhere to go?" Mitsunari said, glaring at Keiji.

"Fine, I will go before I get mauled by your guard dogs."

"**We are not guard dogs!**" they shouted as Keiji was waving good bye and disappear down the road.

"Lady Kiyoko is very popular among the boys." Oichi said, smiling.

"Those guys better not mess with my sister or they will face my wrath." Kiyoto said.

"I guess the boys must think that Lady Kiyoko is very pretty."

"You are also very pretty, Miss Oichi..." Kiyoto whispered.

"Huh? Did you say something, Lord Kiyoto?"

"Nothing…I said nothing!" He started riding down road with the group, heading back to Aurora.

Review and vote. I need a pairing with Kiyoko so please write your pairing along with your review. The parting with the most request will be part of the story.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the short chapter.

*The next day*

Kiyoto, Kiyoko and their army were walking through the forest on their way to Greenleaf.

"This forest is very dense." said Kiyoko, pushing through the bushes..

"Why are we walking through the forest anyways?" Hanbei asked,

"The direct route to Greenleaf was blocked. The only way to get there is to going through the forest." Kiyoto explained.

"At this rate, we won't make it to Greenleaf until nightfall." Mitsunori commented.

"We could always set up camp then."

"Spend a night in a dense forest with wild Pokemon roaming around here?" Kiyomasa said.

"Yup, like when we went camp with Grandpa."

"What kind of Grandfather was he?" Mitsunari thought.

"Help, Could someone help us?" A voice rang throughout the forest.

"Did you guys hear that?" Kiyoto asked.

"Could we pretend we don't hear anything?" Masanori asked

"Come on!" Kiyoko said, running through the bushes.

"Kiyoko, wait!" Kiyoto said, running after her.

"We should follow them." said Oichi.

"**Right!**" The rest of the army followed Kiyoto and Kiyoko into a nearby clearing with a giant oak tree in the middle.

"Is anyone here?" Kiyoko shouted, running under the tree's canopy.

"Finally, someone's here!" Kiyoko looked up to see a man with messy green hair hanging upside above her. He was wearing blue and orange armor with white and orange happi coat with Pokeball emblems on it. He was bounded with something that looked like spider web. Next to him was a Snivy who was also bounded by spider web.

"Finally, someone heard me."

"Kiyoko!" Kiyoko turned around to her brother and the army running towards her.

"Everyone, I found the source of the voice." Kiyoko shouted.

"Where?" Kiyoto asked, looking around.

"He's up in the tree." She pointed her finger at the man. Everyone looked up to see the man hanging right above their heads.

"Hi there"

"Oh great, another weirdo who in trouble!" Masanori shouted.

"How come we are encountering so many weirdos?" asked Kiyomasa.

"It's either a blessing or a curse." Mitsunari replied.

"It's more of a curse than a blessing, if you ask me." Hanbei added.

"If you four are done talking, get us down from here!"

"Please hold on, we will get you down as soon as we can." Kiyoko shouted. Oichi turned to Kiyoto.

"Lord Kiyoto, could Eevee use Shadow Ball to get them down?"

"They're too high up; I don't think Shadow Ball will be able to reach them." Then Kiyoto noticed something gleaming in the bushes.

"Look out!" said Kiyoto, pushing Oichi and Jigglypuff out of the way. A speeding ball of sludge raced past them and hit the ground.

"Are you alright, Miss Oichi?" Kiyoto asked.

"Yes...I'm fine." Oichi answered. "Look!" Then a swarm of Ariados came out of the bushes, some crawled out of the tree. The swarm started aiming their Sludge Bombs on the group who were avoiding the attacks.

"I forgot to mention that we are right in the middle of Ariados' nest."

"Now you tell us!" shouted Masanori, dodging the Sludge Bombs. Kiyoko and Eevee jumped back to dodge the latest round of Sludge Bombs.

"Eevee, use Protect!" Kiyoko said. The green barrier surrounded both Eevee and Kiyoko, deflecting the oncoming attacks.

"Eevee, use Shadow Ball!"

"Jigglypuff, you use Round!" Eevee shot out multiple Shadow Balls on the Ariados while some of the Ariados succumbed by Jigglypuff's singing.

"Pikachu, Electro Ball on the double!" said Hanbei.

"Lampent, Flame Burst." Kanbei said. Pikachu send an Electro Ball into the swarm while a ball of fire erupted on the Ariados.

"Tepig!"

"Charmander!"

"Pansear!"

"**Use Flamethrower!**" The three fire Pokemon puffed up their chest and released streams of flames at the Ariados. Ariados made a hasty retreat while suffering some major damages from the attacks. Kiyoko turned her attention back on the group as the Ariados fled.

"Is anyone alright?" Kiyoko asked.

"We're okay, Miss Kiyoko!" Hanbei shouted.

"We're okay too." Masanori answered.

"I'm fine. But please someone get me down from here."

"Oh right, Kanbei, we need your and Lampent's assistance." Kiyoto said.

"Yes, My Lord." said Kanbei. While Kiyoto and Kanbei went to help the man, Mitsunari felt a sharp pain on his hand. He saw black sludge melting one of his metal gloves.

"When did I get hit?" he thought as he removed the glove. Some of sludge must have steeped in, for it left a nasty burn mark on his hand.

"You better wash that off." Mitsunari jumped, he turned around to see Kiyoko behind him.

"What?" said Mitsunari.

"You better wash the sludge off before the poison enters your bloodstream." Kiyoko explained as she grabbed his hand.

"Come on. I think I saw a river nearby. Eevee, you are coming too."

"Eve." Eevee meowed.

"Hold on a second!" They disappeared into the forest. As Kiyoko and Mitsunari disappeared, Kiyoto and Kanbei help the man and his Pokemon down and freed them from the web.

"I can't thank you enough for saving us."

"Are you two okay?" Oichi asked.

"I'm fine. What about you, Snivy?"

"Sniv." grunted Snivy, crossing it's arms and turning away from it's master.

"I guess you are still angry for what happened, huh, Snivy?"

"Lord Motonari!" Everyone turned to see group of about six or seven warriors running towards them.

"Oh hey you guys."

"Lord Motonari, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm alright." Motonari said. He turned to Kiyoto and his group.

"They saved me and Snivy from the swarm of Ariados."

"My Lord, not again. You have a kingdom to run."

"I know that...Running a kingdom does take up a lot of my research time." He stared at Kiyoto.

"Are you the warlord of Aurora?"

"Yes." Kiyoto asked.

"Great, then I can hand over my kingdom to you."

"Wait, My Lord. You can't do that. All kingdoms must be won fair and square."

"Oh yeah! I forget about that rule. I guess we have the battle and then I will hand over my kingdom to you."

"My Lord, it doesn't work like that."

"We will accept your battle, right Kiyoko?" Kiyoto turned around to see that his sister and her Pokemon were missing. He frantically looked around, trying to find Kiyoko.

"Kiyoko! Where did she run off?"

"Hey, Mitsunari is gone too." said Masanori, looking around for his missing friend.

"I did see two people and an Eevee heading towards the river before coming here. Could those be your friends?"

"It must be. Only Lord Kiyoto and Lady Kiyoko have Eevee." Oichi answered.

"Okay, let's head to the river then."

"Right!" Everyone headed towards the direction of the river.

Reveiw and vote. The pairing poll is still open, so submit your pairing with your reviews.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the long wait. Writer blocks, family and other factors prevented me from writing this chapter.

Meanwhile, Kiyoko and Mitsunari were treading through the bushes until they stumbled across a very large river.

"Found it!" said Kiyoko as she stepped out of the bushes with Mitsunari behind her. Eevee popped out of the bushes and followed right behind them. Mitsunari was now blushing uncontrollably, for Kiyoko was still holding his hand.

"You should be able to clean off the sludge here."

"But first could you let go of my hand?" Mitsunari asked.

"Oh!" Kiyoko lets go of his hand. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to hold my hand all the way here."

"I know, but I couldn't stop worrying about you."

"You don't have to treat me like child. I could take care of myself." Mitsunari bend down and put his hand into the river. He clenched his teeth as the water was stinging the burn on his hand. Kiyoko pick up his hand from the water and pulling bandages and salve from her pouch.

"Let least me treat your wound." she said, looking at the wound. Mitsunari started blushing again, he turned his head away.

"Fine." he said, still blushing. Kiyoko who don't notice him blushed, treated his hand and wrapped it up in bandages.

"Okay, done." said Kiyoko, finish tying the knot on the bandages.

"Thank you..." said Mitsunari.

"No problem." Eevee started rubbing it's head against Mitsunari's arm. Kiyoko started to giggle.

"It seems that Eevee like you." Mitsunari felt a little embarrassed as Eevee looked up at him. He started petting Eevee on the head.

"Kiyoko!"

"Mitsunari!" They turned around to see their two armies running towards them.

"Kiyoto, what's wrong?" Kiyoko asked as her brother stop in front of her with the others.

"Don't run off like that!" Kiyoto shouted.

"I was just treating Mitsunari's injury. That's all." Masanori and Kiyomasa started to snickering while Hanbei looking at Mitsunari with a jealous look on his face. Kiyoto sighed.

"We talk about this later. Right now we have a battle to fight in."

"Huh? By who? We haven't reach Greenleaf yet."

"By me." said Motonari, stepping forward.

"Aren't you the guy who was hanging upside down from the tree?"

"As true as that is, I'm Greenleaf's warlord." said Motonari. "So shall we start the match?" The twins nodded their heads.

"Let's get started!" Then a pillar of light descended on the entire group. Soon Kiyoto, Kiyoko and their army found themselves in the middle of a garden maze. They could see three different hills, each with a white banner waving in the air. Motonari's voice echo throughout the maze.

"This game will be very simple. Just get all three banners and you win."

"Sound easy enough." said Kiyoko.

"We will split up into three teams. That way we could retrieve the flags faster." Kiyoto said, looking at the hills.

"I guess we will sit this one out again." Kiyomasa said, putting his arms behind his head.

"Huh? What are you talking about? You three are joining this fray too."

"What?!" Kiyoko started running towards the farthest flag.

"Come on, you three. You are with me." They looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. They follow Kiyoko while Kiyoto and Oichi headed towards the other flags as well as Hanbei and Kanbei with the other warriors. After a long walk through the maze, Kiyoko and her party reach the hillside of the first flag.

"Let's get that flag!" Masanori said, walking up the hill.

"The faster we retrieve the flag, the sooner this game will be over." added Mitsunari, following Masanori.

"You got that right." Kiyomasa commented, walking behind them.

"I won't go up that hill just yet." Kiyoko said.

"Huh?!"

"**Sewaddle, use String Shot!**" White strings appeared and tied up the boys.

"What the heck just happened?" Masanori said, struggling to get free. Two Greenleaf warriors appeared from the bushes with two Sewaddles by their sides.

"Ha, I told you that they would fall for it."

"Looks like you miss one."

"Huh?! Oh darn it, that's the warlord we suppose to capture."

"Sewaddles, use String Shot once more!" Both Sewaddles launched their String shot at Kiyoko and Eevee who dodged the incoming strings.

"Eevee, Quick attack!" Eevee quickly run up to one of the Sewaddles and tackle it's opponent. The attack send the Sewaddle flying back and causes it to faint on the spot.

"Sewaddle!" One of the warriors bend and pick up the wounded Sewaddle. "Are you alright?"

"Damn it, I guess it's all up to me. Sewaddle, use Razor leaf!" Sewaddle shot out razor sharp leaves towards Eevee.

"Protect!" Eevee used Protect, repelling the onslaught of leaves. "Now use Bite!" Eevee ran up to Sewaddle and chomp down on it's head. Sewaddle started to panic and started running with Eevee still on it's head.

"Sewaddle, calm down!" With her opponent preoccupied by what was happening, Kiyoko snuck over to Mitsunari and his friends. She pulled out a knife from her pouch.

"Cut the others free and retrieve the flag while I distract him." said Kiyoko, cutting Mitsunari free.

"You better hurry." Kiyoko handed Mitsunari the knife. Back to the battle, Sewaddle was still struggling to get Eevee off it's head.

"Sewaddle, use Razor Leaf to get Eevee off of you!" As Sewaddle's leaf started glowing green, Kiyoko rushed back to the battle.

"Eevee, let go and dodge the attack!" Kiyoko shouted. Eevee lets go of Sewaddle to avoid the incoming Razor Leaf.

"Use Struggle Bug!" Sewaddle started glowing red.

"Eevee, use Quick attack!" Eevee quickly run towards while Sewaddle, still glowing red headed straight towards Eevee. Both attacks collided, causing the whole field to be surrounded in smoke. Sewaddle was flying out of the smoke while Eevee skidded back out of the smoke. Eevee stood it's ground as Sewaddle landed on the ground and fainted.

"Sewaddle!"

"Yes, we got the flag!" Kiyoko turned around to see Masanori proudly holding the flag. Mitsunari and Kiyomasa were shaking their heads when Masanori was doing some macho poses with the flag. The flag turned from white to blue.

"I can believe we lose the flag."

"Lord Motonari will be disappointed in us." The two warriors grabbed their wounded Pokemon and disappeared into the bushes.

"Hey, you guys. Put the flag down so we could go to the second flag."

"**Right!**" The group ran towards the next flag. As Kiyoto and company were heading to the next flag, Hanbei, Kanbei and the three other warriors were battling with at least five Greenleaf warriors.

"Electro ball!" Hanbei shouted.

"Lampent, Flame Burst!" Kanbei said.

"**Flamethrower!**" All the attacks hit a group of Pansages and Cottonees. The opposing group sustained a lot of damages, but was not ready to give up on the fight.

"Everyone, use Solarbeam!" The Pansages and Cottonees started harness the sunlight.

"Lampent, Fire Spin!"

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Lampent send out the Fire Spin while Pikachu discharged it's Thunderbolt. The Pansages and Cottonees used their Solarbeams to counter the two attacks; the attacks collided, causing a huge explosion on the field. Black smoke started engulfing both armies.

"I cannot see anything."

"Everyone, once the smoke clears, you get ready to use Razor Leaf!" The Pokemon were on their guards, but the smoke oddly enough doesn't disappear.

"What's going on?! The smoke should have cleared up by now." Then one of the Pokemon collapsed.

"What the?" Everyone noticed that the Pokemon was falling asleep.

"What is going?!" Unaware to the warriors, outside of the smoke, the fire Pokemon was using Smokescreen with Lampent using Smog.

"Keep it up, Tepig!"

"You too, Charmander!"

"Pansear, keep using Yawn!" Pansear released clear blue bubbles into the smoke.

"Just hold out a bit longer until Hanbei and Pikachu secure the flag."

"**Right!**" Meanwhile, Hanbei and Pikachu were making their way passing enemy line and up the hill where the flag was standing.

"Got it!" Hanbei shouted as he ran towards the flag. Once he grabbed the flag, the color changed from white to blue.

"I got the flag!" Hanbei shouted, holding it up into the air. Kanbei could see Hanbei holding up the flag.

"We have gotten the flag, cease the attacks!" Charmander, Tepig and Lampent stop adding to the smoke cloud. Pansear released the last of it's Yawn into the smoke. As the smoke cleared up, the enemy warriors were standing there, all dazed and confused. Their Pokemon and two of the warriors were peacefully asleep.

"What just happened?"

"Oh dang it! They have the flag now."

"We have to get it back. Lord Motonari is counting on us!"

"All of our Pokemon and some of our warriors are asleep."

"Retreat then!" The warriors grabbed their Pokemon and sleeping comrades and disappeared into the bushes.

"That was a brilliant plan, Lord Hanbei!"

"Using the smoke to our advantage was a great idea."

"Of course!" said Hanbei, basking in his glory. "I'm a genius after all." Then everyone heard some rustling coming from the bushes. Coming out of the bushes was Kiyoko and Eevee with Mitsunari, Masanori and Kiyomasa popping up behind her.

"Lady Kiyoko!"

"Miss Kiyoko!" said Hanbei, grinning.

"Is everyone alright?" Kiyoko asked, looking around.

"Yes Lady Kiyoko, we have won the second flag." Kanbei reported.

"That's great!"

"It was all thanks to Lord Hanbei."

"It was his plan that helps us secure the flag."

"Oh wow!" Kiyoko looked at Hanbei.

"Great job, Hanbei!" she shouted, smiling at him. Her smile send an arrow through Hanbei's heart.

"She's so cute." Hanbei thought as he blushes a dark shade of red. Mitsunari could see Hanbei's sudden infatuation with Kiyoko.

"Hmph, even an egghead could win an easy battle like this." Mitsunari commented. Hanbei must have heard what Mitsunari said, as he rushes down from the hill and confronted Mitsunari.

"Who are you calling an Egghead, you pipsqueak?!" Hanbei said.

"Pipsqueak?!" Mitsunari and Hanbei glared at each other with murderous intent.

"Enough!" said Kiyoko, hitting them both on the head. Mitsunari and Hanbei were cradling the top of their heads and looked at Kiyoko, all teary eyed.

"Ouch, what was that for?"

"That really hurt, Miss Kiyoko."

"You two are supposed to be fight together, not fighting with each other."

**"I would never fight side by side with this jerk!**" Mitsunari and Hanbei turned their heads away from each other in disgust. Kiyoko sighed as Masanori, Kiyomasa and Kanbei were secretly snickering.

"If you guy are done pouting like little girls, we have to go look for my brother and Oichi." Kiyoko said.

"**Fine, but he has stay 15 meters away from me.**" Mitsunari and Hanbei glared at each other again.

"**Stop stealing my lines!**"

"**No, you stop first!**" As the bickering continued, Kiyoko was sighing once more while the others were quietly laughing.

It was supposed to be longer, but I decide to split it into two parts. Review and vote.


	9. Chapter 9

Kiyoto and Oichi were now having a fierce battle against Motonari for the red flag.

"Eevee, use Shadow Ball!" Kiyoto shouted. Eevee launched Shadow Balls at Snivy.

"Snivy, use Leaf Storm!" A large number of glowing leaves surrounded Snivy. Snivy send the leaves into fury at the Shadow Balls, destroying them. The leaves hit Eevee as well, sending Eevee flying back. As Snivy was coming down, Jigglypuff appeared from behind.

"Jigglypuff, you use Double Slap!" Oichi shouted.

"Snivy, block it with Leaf Blade." Snivy used it's now glowing green tail to counter every one of Jigglypuff's Double Slaps. When Jigglypuff went missed Snivy, Snivy slams the Leaf Blade on top of Jigglypuff, causing Jigglypuff to hit the ground hard. Jigglypuff struggle to get up, but fainted at the very end.

"Jigglypuff!" Oichi cried out as she ran towards her Pokemon.

"I guess that leaves you and me." Motonari said.

"I'm sorry, Lord Kiyoto."

"I will be the one who will win this battle so don't worry about it." Oichi smiled and nodded her head.

"Such determination" Motonari thought.

"Eevee, use Dig!" Eevee dug underground.

"Snivy, be careful."

"Sni" Snivy answered back. Snivy scanned the area when it heard a rumbling sound coming from under it's feet.

"Snivy, dodge it now, then use Leaf Storm!" Snivy jumped up and dodged Eevee's incoming attack. Then used Leaf Storm, the fury of leaves hit Eevee directly. Eevee skidded back to Kiyoto.

"Eevee, are you okay?"

"Eve!" Eevee called out.

"Alright then, use Dig once more!" Eevee dug underground once more.

"Here it comes Snivy, be ready!" Eevee popped out of the ground behind Snivy.

"Use Shadow Ball!" Eevee aimed it's Shadow Ball toward Snivy.

"Snivy, use Vine Whip to deflect the Shadow Ball." A pair of vines stenches out of Snivy's collar and hit the Shadow Ball back.

"Eevee, keep on using Dig!" Eevee dug back into the ground. Snivy was remain vigilant as it avoids Eevee's onslaught attacks from underneath. Soon the field was covered in holes, Kiyoto smiled at the sight. Motonari noticed Kiyoto smiling.

"What is he up to?" Motonari thought.

"Eevee, use Shadow Ball!" Soon multiple Shadow Balls came out of the holes. Snivy used it's Vine Whip to deflect the attack again, but Snivy became overwhelmed by the sheer numbers of Shadow Balls.

"Eevee, use Quick Attack!" Eevee popped out of the hole and dashed towards Snivy.

"His own Shadow Ball will harm his Pokemon as well." Even though the Shadow Balls hit Eevee, it had no effect. Eevee dashed forward and hit it's mark.

"Huh? Why doesn't the attack work?"

"Since Eevee is a normal type, a Ghost type move like Shadow Ball has no effect on Eevee. Eevee, continue with the attacks" Eevee jumped into another hole and released more Shadow Balls, then came above ground to use Quick Attack on Snivy. Soon this became too much for Snivy. With one last Quick Attack from Eevee, Snivy collapsed and fainted on the spot. A heavy silence fell as the two warlords went over to their Pokemon. Motonari picked up his injured Snivy.

"You have done well, Snivy." Motonari said. Snivy smiled faintly before falling asleep in his arms. Kiyoto bend down in front of his Eevee.

"You did a great job, Eevee." Kiyoto said, petting the Pokemon. Motonari and Kiyoto looked at each other, face to face.

"I have lost, this is your victory."

"This victory is bittersweet."

"Why is that?"

"I may have won the land, but the people of Greenland will be moaning for the loss of their beloved warlord." Motonari was shocked by Kiyoto's words, but smiled. The bushes started rustling, Motonari's men and their Pokemon came falling out on top of each other.

"What the?" One of Motonari's men looked up and saw that his Lord was staring right at him.

"My Lord..."

"What happened here?" The warrior clenched his fists and hangs his head low.

"I'm sorry, My Lord. We lost the flag." Two more warriors stood up with their heads held down.

"We are also sorry, we lose our flag too."

"So two flags have already been lost..." Then more rustling came from the bushes. Kiyoko and the gang trembled out of the bushes.

"Kiyoko, everyone!"

"Kiyoto!" Kiyoto shouted, smiling. "We did it; we won the first two flags!"

"That's great, Lady Kiyoko!" said Oichi. Motonari went over to the flag and pulled it from the ground. He walked towards Kiyoto with the red flag in hand and stopped in front of the young warlord.

"This is your victory; the Kingdom of Greenleaf will be in your care." Motonari said, holding out the flag.

"I understand." said Kiyoto, taking the flag. Upon touching the flag, it turned from red to blue. Soon the maze and the hills disappeared, returning the group back to the river.

"We won...We won!" Masanori shouted. Aurora's army erupted into celebration of the victory. One of the Greenleaf warriors slammed his fist on the ground.

"Damn it. We lose! We failed Lord Motonari!" The warrior felt a hand touching his shoulder. He looked up to see Motonari in front of him.

"You're wrong, you haven't failed."

"But the battle and Greenleaf..."

"Greenleaf will be in the hands of a good warlord, as my last request to all of you is that you still protect Greenleaf in my absense."

"Yes, sir. We will protect the kingdom." Motonari turned to Kiyoto.

"Look after Greemleaf for me." Motonari said.

"You have my word." Kiyoto answered.

"Look out!" Kiyoto and Motonari jumped back as a Sludge Bomb hit the ground. The swarm of Ariados appeared and started attacking.

"It's the Ariados from before!" Masanori shouted.

"They must angry at us for defeating them." Kiyomasa added. Kiyoko and Oichi were kept on dodging the Sludge Bombs, trying to protect their Pokemon. They pushed back to the river when two Sludge Bombs hit the ground under them. The ground crumbled causing them to lose their balance and fall into the water. Both were struggling to keep their heads and Pokemon above the water.

"Oichi, Kiyoko!" Kiyoto shouted. Everyone turned around to see the girls struggling in the deep river.

"**Kiyoko!**" The girls struggled to get to land, but got caught in the river's rapids and dragged further and further away from the group.

"We have to save them!" Kiyoto shouted. A stray Sludge Bomb hit the bushes across the river; a group of Venomoth appeared out the bushes. The Venomoth flew across the river and started spreading blue powder onto the group.

"Oh no, this is Sleep Powder!" said Motonari before falling to the ground fast asleep. One by one, the group fell into a deep sleep. Kiyoto was struggling to stay awake, the last he saw was Kiyoko and Oichi being pulled further and further into the river.

"Kiyoko...Oichi." he whispered before closing his eyes. Kiyoko and Oichi were struggling against the rapids. Then the sounds of a waterfall fill their ears, they looked to see a waterfall in front of them.

"This is bad!" Kiyoko thought, looking for anything grabbed onto. She noticed a fallen log in front of her.

"Eevee, get onto my shoulder!" Eevee jumped onto her shoulder.

"Oichi, grab onto my hand!" Kiyoko shouted, sticking out her hand. Oichi grabbed onto her hand, Kiyoko started pulling towards the log.

"Gotcha!" Kiyoko thought as grabbed onto a branch. Using the last ounce of her strength, she manages to pull herself and Oichi along with their Pokemon out of the water and onto land. Kiyoko was panting when two dark figures were looming over them.

"Who are you?" she thought before blacking out.

Please review and vote for the pairing and Eevee evolution.


	10. Chapter 10

Kiyoto started to open his eyes to see the colors of the evening sky.

"Huh? It's evening alright?" he thought as his mind was still in a haze. Images of Kiyoko and Oichi being swept away by the river flow through his mind. Kiyoto snapped his eyes wide open and quickly sat up. He noticed that his army and the Greenleaf army were all still asleep.

"Everyone, wake up!" Kiyoto shouted as he was trying to wake up his Eevee. Both armies and Pokemon were begun to stir.

"What happened?" Masanori said, still sleepy.

"We were knocked out by those Venomoths' Sleep Powder." Kiyomasa said. Masanori and Kiyomasa quickly turned to the river.

"**The river!**"

"Don't just stand there! We have to head down the river now!" Mitsunari yelled.

"We have to found them!" Hanbei shouted.

"Everyone, we have to hurry!" Kiyoto, Mitsunari and Hanbei were about head down the river.

"Stop!" They turned around to see Motonari sitting up.

"Motonari..."

"It's already too late. There is a waterfall up ahead. For all we know, those two could be..." Motonari fell silent. A sense of dread washed over Kiyoto and the whole army. Kiyoto clenched his fist very tightly.

"No, no that cannot be true!" Kiyoto thought.

"_Brother..." _A faint voice rang inside his head.

"Kiyoko!" Kiyoto shouted.

"My Lord, what happened?" Kanbei asked.

"I thought I heard Kiyoko's voice."

"How is that possible?" Motonari said.

"I don't know."

Then rustling come from the bushes, everyone looked to see two warriors in blue and two Corphish appeared out of the bushes and in front of the group.

"Which one of you guys is Aurora's warlord?"

"I'm Aurora's warlord, state your business."

"We came bearing a message from our Lord Motochika."

"Motochika of Fontaine?" Kiyomasa said.

"His message is "One of your warlords and warriors had been found unconscious by the side of a river bank. They are currently resting in my castle in my kingdom."" Kiyoto breathe a sigh of relief.

"They are alright."

""But...""

"But what?"

""Don't expect me to hand them over to you so easily. If you want them back, you must defeat me in battle.""

"A battle!" said Hanbei.

"Yes, our Lord is growing very impatient waiting for the battle."

"What is your answer?" Kiyoto clenched his hands.

"Tell your lord that I will accept his challenge, but if he harms my sister or Miss Oichi in any way, I will kill him myself."

"Understood" The warriors and their Pokemon turn around and disappeared into the brush.

"What do we do now?" Masanori asked

"We would rest in Greenleaf castle for tonight, then head for Fontaine tomorrow." Kiyoto turned his head to Motonari.

"Motonari, I wish to talk to you." Motonari smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"We will talk once we reach the castle." Motonari answered. Kiyoto nodded his head.

"Everyone, to Greenleaf Castle!" Kiyoto commanded.

"Greenleaf Army, process to Greenleaf Castle as well!" Motonari shouted. Both armies started walking their way out of the forest towards Greenleaf.

_Kiyoko was walking in complete darkness._

"_Where am I?" Kiyoko thought. Then she started hearing voices._

"_Everyone, we have to hurry!"_

"_Don't just stand there! We have to head down the river now!"_

"_We have to found them!"_

"_Brother...Mitsunari...Hanbei" Kiyoko heard a new voice joining in._

"_It's already too late. There is a waterfall ahead. For all we know, those two could be..."_

"_No, no that cannot be true!" Her brother's voice rang out the strongest in the darkness._

"_Brother!" Kiyoko yelled out, only to hear her own voice echoing in the darkness. Then the echo died down and a heavy silence surround around her._

"_Kiyoko!"_

"_Kiyoto!" A blinding white light surrounded Kiyoko._ Kiyoko open her eyes to an unfamiliar room. She sat and looked around the room. She saw that she was sitting on a futon with her Eevee sleeping next to her. Oichi and Jigglypuff were still asleep in another futon next hers. Instead of her usual armor, she was wearing a plain white kimono. Her hands were wrapped in bandages.

"Where am I?" Kiyoko thought. She slowly got up and exits the room.

*In a garden*

Kiyoko, lost and confused, wandered into a garden. She saw beautiful blue flowers under the glowing light of the evening. As she continued walking, she found a gentle stream flowed into a large pond, full of lotus flowers.

"How beautiful..." she thought as she sat down in front of the pond. As she looked down at the water, her memories of what happened at the river begin to flood her mind. Her last memories were of two shadowy figures standing over her.

"I wonder we save us at the river..." Kiyoko wondered. "More importantly, why did I start hearing voices?" As she pondered on the subject, she heard loud noises. She looked up to see three Quagsire and a Feebas on the other side of the pond. The Quagsire were picking on the Feebas who was close to tears. Unable to watch this any further, Kiyoko stood up and run to Feebas' aid.

"Hey, Leave that Feebas alone!" Kiyoko shouted at the Quagsire. The Quagsire turned to Kiyoko and sneered at her. Feebas looked Kiyoko, awestruck and surprised. One of the Quagsire opened it's mouth and send a big ball of mud at Kiyoko. Kiyoko was barely able to dodge the Mud Bomb and fell down on the floor.

"Shoot, I haven't fully recovered yet!" Kiyoko thought. The three Quagsire were ganging up on Kiyoko when three figures jumped out of the bushes. It was Pawniard, Fraxure and Krokorok who appeared in front of Kiyoko. The three were glared at the Quagsire.

"You three are those Pokemon from Ingis!" Kiyoko exclaimed. The Quagsire were not immediated by the three and continued to process towards them. Then light blue rays hit the backs of the Quagsire, encasing their backs in a thin layer of ice. The Quagsire shook off the ice and turned around to see Feebas angrily glaring at them.

"Feebas..." Kiyoko said.

"Quagsire Quagsire!" one of the Quagsire barked.

"Fee Feebas Fee!" Feebas yelled. Once the Quagsire turned around to Feebas, Pawniard, Fraxure and Krokorok use this to their advantage. Pawniard's claws glowed silver; Fraxure open it's mouth and blue flame begun to form; Krokorok dug underground. Pawniard strike down on one of the Quagsire using Metal Claw. Fraxure released it's Dragon Rage on another Quagsire. The ground started shaking under the last Quagsire. Krokorok popped out of the ground and hitting Quagsire using Dig. Kiyoko and Feebas watched as the three Quagsire frantically raced back into the forest.

"Wow that was incredible!" Kiyoko said with Feebas cheering. Krokorok was basking in it's glory as Kiyoko continued to praise about the battles. Pawniard hit Krokorok on the back of the head.

"Krok Krokorok!" Krokorok growled, grabbing the back of his head.

"Pawniard Pawn!" Pawniard grunted. Both started glaring and growling at each other, tension growing between them. Fraxure sighed.

"Fraxure Fraxure." Fraxure said, trying to calm them down. Pawniard and Krokorok arrogantly turned away from each other. Kiyoko started laughing and walk up to the two Pokemon.

"Come on, you two. You both did a great job protecting me and Feebas." Kiyoko said. Pawniard and Krokorok stole a glance at one another before returning to ignoring each other.

"This is going to take a while." Fraxure nodded it's head in agreement. Kiyoko watched as Fraxure tries to fix peace between it's two friends.

"Fraxure Frax." Krokorok pointed a claw at Pawniard.

"Krok Krokorok Krok!" Pawniard pointed a claw back at Krokorok.

"Pawniard Pawniard."

"Krok!"

"Pawn!" Pawniard and Krokorok send more death glares at each other.

"That's enough, you two!" All three Pokemon looked at Kiyoko.

"Krokorok, Pawniard is right. This was a team victory and Pawniard, you shouldn't have hit Krokorok to correct the fact." Kiyoko yelled at both Pokemon. "Both of your actions were wrong, now you two apologize to each other." Pawniard and Krokorok were surprised when Kiyoko yelled at them. They sheepishly looked at each other.

"Krokorok..."

"Pawniard..." Both Pokemon shook on it as Fraxure grinned happily .

"That's better."

"Fee!" Everyone turned their heads to Feebas who was looking at Kiyoko.

"What's wrong, Feebas?" Feebas dove under water and jumped out of the water to Kiyoko. Both Kiyoko and Feebas started to glow a golden color. As the light disappeared, Kiyoko had Feebas in her arms.

"Feebas, did we just form a link, just now?" Kiyoko asked, lifting up Feebas.

"Fee! Fee!" Feebas said happily, nodded it's head. Kiyoko smiled back and hugged her new Pokemon.

"Welcome aboard, Feebas!"

"Fee Feebas Fee!" Kiyoko and Feebas looked back at Pawniard, Krokorok and Fraxure who were astonished by what happened.

"Krokorok Krokorok?!" Krokorok said frantically.

"Where is that golden light?" All three Pokemon nodded their heads in unison.

"That light only appears when me and Feebas were form a link. It disappeared once the link is formed"

"Frax?" Fraxure said, looking confused.

"A link is when both warrior and Pokemon open their hearts to one another. Then a bond connects both hearts and makes them one. We call this bond a link." The Pokemon were still puzzled by what Kiyoko said, Kiyoko grinned.

"I know that it sounds complicated at once, but once you find that right person, your heart will know." The Pokemon looked up at Kiyoko and nodded their heads in agreement. Then Fraxure let out a big yawn, followed by Pawniard and Krokorok.

"You guys must be tired. How you three stay with me and Feebas for the night?" The three sleepily nodded their heads. Kiyoko smiled and lead them into the castle.

Chapter 10 is finally done, but it seems a little dull. Anyways please review and vote.

When I posted up the results for the pairing, I have never realized that a battle between who get Kiyoko would spring up. I'm happy to see so many people reading my story, but I don't want this type of arguments to go out of hand. For the people who are annoyed by this, I'm sorry. From now, I will keep the votes a secret until after the battle for Terrera and Illusio is over. For the voters who voted multiply times, your votes will count as one whole vote.  
I'm sorry for the trouble I caused. -Purple Clover 17


	11. Chapter 11

*At Greenleaf Castle*

Inside Greenleaf Castle, Kiyoto and Motonari were sitting in empty room with neither of their armies around them. Eevee and Snivy were sitting next to their masters.

"What is it that you need to talk about?" Motonari asked, looking at Kiyoto.

"About today's battle. It seems you let me win on purpose, don't you?"

"Why would you say that?"

"Based on the fact that I know you are stronger than me." Motonari smiled.

"It's been a while, Kiyoto."

"It has been 10 years since we talked like this, "Big Brother"."

"I was surprised when you and your sister came to my rescue. I don't expect you two to have changed so much."

"I see that you still the same as ever. Still getting yourself into trouble as always, big brother."

"Kiyoko still see me as a stranger through."

"Yeah...She hasn't forgiven you or Motochika yet for what happened."

"What happened ten years was an accident."

"But you put her Eevee in danger that time so it's normal for her to act like that"

"Oh boy, that girl knows how to hold one heck of a grudge for all these year."

"You can apologize to her once we reach Fontaine."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I wish for you to accompany me to Fontaine."

"Why?"

"I sort need an extra pair of hands with Kiyoko and Motochika if you know what I mean."

"I see...so you are not asking me join your army."

"No, I took Greenleaf from you when I don't intend to"

"Greenleaf was already your grandfather's before he handed the land over to me."

"That's because he knew that you would take good care of the land and he was right."

"I guess I could accompany you until after the battle then." Kiyoto stood up with Eevee

"Good, I have a feeling that Kiyoko and Motochika won't be getting along tomorrow."

"I could just imagine."

"See you later then."

"See in the morning." Kiyoto and Eevee left the room, leaving Motonari and Snivy alone. Motonari stood up and went to an open window. Snivy followed Motonari and climb onto the windowsill, looking at the setting sun.

"It's looks like Kiyoto and Kiyoko are all grown up...It looks like your hopes of uniting Ransei lies with them now." Kiyoto and Eevee went to the garden. Kiyoto watches as the sun set into the horizon.

"Why would Motochika make that sort of threat? He's not usually like this." Kiyoto said. "Then again, I also threatened him as well."

"Eve..." Kiyoto noticed his Eevee look at him with sad eyes. Kiyoto begin to pat Eevee on the head.

"Sorry for worrying you, Eevee. I guess I had a lot on my mind than I thought." Kiyoto looked back at the stars. "Motonari let me win that battle, even though he knew that he was stronger than me. Does that mean I'm unreliable as a warlord?" Kiyoto clenched his fists.

"Eevee..."

"That's why I have to get stronger and prove that we are strong enough to face any challenge. Tomorrow, we will win the battle against Motochika and rescue Kiyoko and Oichi. Right, Eevee?"

"Eve!"

"I already have a plan to rescue them, Let go back to the castle." Kiyoto and Eevee went back inside the castle.

*Back at Fontaine Castle*

Oichi and Jigglypuff woke up from their sleep when the door opens. She noticed that Kiyoko was coming in with a group of Pokemon following behind her. She also noticed that Kiyoko was carrying a large glass bowl, holding Feebas. Kiyoko noticed that Oichi and Jigglypuff were awake.

"Oh, Oichi, you're awake." Kiyoko said, closing the door behind her.

"Lady Kiyoko..." Oichi said sleepily. She looked around the unfamiliar room. "Where are we?"

"Fontaine...by the looks of it."

"Fontaine?! We were carried that far..."

"Yup, right now, we need a plan for getting out of here."

"Why?"

"We are in Fontaine Castle and there is a guy here I really don't want to see."

"What about the guards?"

"Haven't seen any. That stupid warlord always forgets to buff up security." Then the door slammed open, the girls turned to see a man walking in with an Oshawott next to him. He was wearing loose blue robes with one black chest guard strapped across his chest. Chains were wrapped around his waist while a white fur collar was wrapped around his neck and attached to one of the metal cuff of his black gloves. Metal tassets were on top of his black pant and green markings run across his chest and on the bottom of his eyes. He had messy black hair with long white bangs covering one of his eyes. He stared at Kiyoko, looking not too pleased. Oichi instantly recognize him as Motochika, the warlord of Fontaine.

"Who are you calling stupid?!" Kiyoko ignored him and bend down to Oshawott.

"Hey, Oshawott, long time no see." Kiyoko said cheerfully.

"Oshawott" Oshawott replied happily. Eevee run up and greet Oshawott as well.

"Hey, don't ignore me!" Motochika shouted.

"So Oshawott, what have you been do all this time."

"Osha Oshawott Osha!"

"So you and he who must not be named trained a lot." Oshawott nodded his head and tap on it's scalchop proudly.

"Wow, you do look so much stronger." Veins started popping out of his head as Kiyoko continued to only talk to Oshawott.

"How long are you planning to ignore me, Kiyoko?"

"So you and him were at the river one day and defeat some very tough Pokemon."

"Are you still upset of happened 10 years ago?! Look, it was an accident and I already apologized for it!" Kiyoko still continued to ignore him. Motochika sighed in defeat. He turned his attention on Oichi.

"Tell her that she's not allowed to leave here until after the battle. Also your lives are at stake."

"What do you mean?" Oichi asked.

"If your other warlord win, you two will be free to go, but if he loses, you two will be part of my army. Those will be the conditions for tomorrow's battle." Motochika head to the door and open it.

"Now rest, I will be back tomorrow morning. Come on, Oshawott!" Oshawott looked at it's master and waved good bye to Kiyoko and Eevee.

"See later, Oshawott." Oshawott followed it's master and the door closed behind it. Kiyoko breathe a sigh of relief.

"I thought he will never leave."

"Ahmm, Lady Kiyoko, do you know him?"

"You mean Motochika? Yes, unfortunately, he was like a big brother to me and Kiyoto when we were small."

"What did he mean by an "accident"?"

"It happened a long time ago...I don't what to talk about. All you need to know was that Motonari and Motochika were idiots."

"Alright...about tomorrow's battle."

"My brother will definitely win, no matter what. We just need to trust him."

"Yes." Kiyoko noticed that some of the Pokemon had fallen asleep. She covered them with an extra blanket and put Feebas' bowl on top of a dresser. Then she sat down next to Oichi.

"Plus I have a plan for escaping here." Kiyoko said with a grin.

"You do." Oichi said.

"Here the plan..." Kiyoko whispered the plan into her ear.

I thought that Kiyoko and Kiyoto could use some big brother figures, even though Kiyoko hates them. I know this chapter is kinda of dull, but it's all for the next battle. I don't know when I can write the next chapter (studying in college now), but I hope I could. Please review and vote.


	12. Chapter 12

*Early the next morning*

A loud explosive erupted throughout Fortaine Castle. Kiyoko, Oichi and the Pokemon woke up abruptly as the castle shook from the explosive. Motochika and Oshawott, along his men and their Pokemon raced to the center of the explosive. As the dust and debris settled down, he could see Kiyoto and his Eevee standing in the middle of a giant hole in the wall.

"Kiyoto." Kiyoto and Eevee turned and started running away.

"Don't just stand there, go after him!" Motochika shouted to his men.

"Yes, sir!" Motochika and his men followed Kiyoto.

"What are you up to, Kiyoto?" Motochika wondered. As Motochika and his men were chasing after Kiyoto, Mitsunari, Hanbei, Pikachu, Masanori and Kiyomasa popped out of the bushes in front of the giant hole.

"Are they gone?" Masanari asked.

"Yup." Kiyomasa answered.

"Everything is going according to plan." Hanbei added

"Let's get inside before they come back." Mitsunari said. The four entered the castle through the hole. Meanwhile, Kiyoko opened the door a crack to see two guards and their Pokemon standing on both sides. She closed the door and looked at Oichi and the Pokemon.

"Is everyone ready?" Kiyoko whispered. Everyone nodded their heads.

"Oichi, Jigglypuff, You are up first." Oichi and Jigglypuff got close to the door, Oichi carefully open the door slightly.

"Okay, Jigglypuff, use Sing" Oichi whispered. Jigglypuff nodded it's head and started to sing a sweet lullaby. The guards and their Pokemon hear the singing.

"Where is this singing coming from?"

"I don't know...but I getting kind of sleepy." The guards and Pokemon slide down to the ground, fast asleep. Oichi peeked through the door and find the guards sleeping.

"The guards are asleep." Oichi said. Kiyoko picked up Feebas' bowl.

"Okay, let's get going." The door was opened wider and soon everyone was running down the hall, looking for the nearest exit. At that time, Motochika was chasing after Kiyoto into a nearby forest. Kiyoto led them deeper and deeper into the forest.

"Something is wrong. Kiyoto is just leading us away from the castle, instead of attacking." Motochika thought. Then he came to a sudden realization while Kiyoto secretly grinned.

"It's a trap!" Motochika shouted. Before anyone could react, the ground quickly gave way with his men and their Pokemon fell down into a large and deep pit. Rope traps sprang up and captured the rest of his men and remaining Pokemon, leaving Motochika and Oshawott by themselves.

"Prepare to ambush your opponent if necessary." Kiyoto stated, looking at Motochika.

"That's the third golden rule that your grandfather taught us back then." Motochika added.

"I challenge you Motochika of Fontaine to a battle for your kingdom!"

"I accept." Not far from the two, Motonari, Kanbei and their Pokemon were watching them.

"I wonder who is going to win, Kiyoto or Motochika?" Kanbei asked

"Both Kiyoto and Motochika are evenly matched. The results could go either way." Motonari answered.

"I will pray for victory for my lord's sake." Kanbei and Motonari looked back at them. Back at the castle, Kiyomasa was looking down the hallways, seeing no guards in sight.

"Alright, the coast is clear." he said, turning to the rest of the group. The four quietly move down the hall, opening the doors to every room.

"Where could the girls be?" Masanori said, closing a door.

"This is the third floor we check so far."

"Hey, have you guys noticed that there are no guards here?" Kiyomasa asked.

"Yea, I did notice that."

"Motochika must have gotten careless." Hanbei added.

"Something doesn't seem right, but what?" Mitsunari thought, closing the last door.

"Darn it, they are not here."

"Let's move to the next floor." The four headed to the nearest staircase when a fist came out of nowhere and hit Masanori in the face. Masanori fell flat on his back, twitching. The rest of the boys looked up to see Kiyoko holding onto Feebas' bowl and Oichi with a bunch of Pokemon following behind them.

"Miss Kiyoko, Oichi!" Hanbei said.

"Huh, Hanbei, Mitsunari, Kiyomasa?" Kiyoko said. Then she looked down and saw the almost unconscious Masanori.

"Oops, sorry Masanori. I thought you were a guard." Mitsunari and Kiyomasa noticed Pawniard, Krokorok and Fraxure behind Oichi.

"Hey, I remember you!" Mitsunari said, looking at Pawniard.

"You guys are the Pokemon from last time." Kiyomasa said. The three Pokemon nodded their heads.

"There they are!" Everyone turned to see the two guards running towards them.

"Let's get out of here." Kiyoko said, running away. The others followed her lead with Kiyomasa dragging the still barely conscious Masanori. Meanwhile, Oshawott and Eevee were in a fierce battle with neither side given in.

"Oshawott, Aqua Jet!" Motochika said. Water begun to surround Oshawott's body, then it launched itself towards Eevee like a speedy rocket.

"Eevee, use Dig to dodge it!" Kiyoto said. Eevee dug underground, escaping Oshawott's Aqua Jet.

"Oshawott, use Hydro Pump into that hole." Oshawott shoot out a powerful jet of water down the hole, forcing Eevee out of the ground and into the air.

"Eevee!"

"Aqua Jet now" Oshawott used Aqua Jet and shot straight towards the airborne Eevee.

"Eevee, quick. Use Shadow Ball!" Eevee send out three Shadow Balls towards Oshawott, stopping the attack midway. Both Pokemon landed back on the ground. Motochika smirked.

"I see that you and Eevee have improved over the years."

"You and Oshawott have gotten stronger." Kiyoto looked at his Eevee to see it panting.

"That Hydro Pump must have taken a toll on Eevee, I better be more careful." Kiyoto thought. Motochika notices this change as well.

"Eevee must take a lot of damage. Better use this chance to finish this battle." Motochika thought.

"Oshawott, use Hydro Pump once more." Motochika shouted. Oshawott send out another Hydro Pump towards Eevee.

"Eevee, dodge it!" Kiyoto said. Eevee narrowly dodge the Hydro Pump.

"Now, use Quick Attack!" Eevee quickly run towards Oshawott.

"Oshawott, dodge and then use Water Pulse!" Oshawott jumped back, dodging Eevee's attack. A light blue orb formed from Oshawott's mouth. Oshawott shoot the orb at Eevee.

"Shadow Ball now!" Eevee send out Shadow Balls towards the incoming Water Pulse. The Water Pulse and Shadow Ball collided, smoke soon surround the whole field. Motochika and Oshawott shielded themselves from the incoming smoke. Then Eevee came out of the smoke and tackle Oshawott. Eevee dug into the ground and disappeared down it's hole.

"Be careful, Oshawott!" Oshawott was frantically looking around for Eevee. The ground started to rumble as Eevee sprung up from the ground, causing Oshawott to be surprised.

"Eevee, Shadow Ball!" Eevee launched a array of Shadow Balls towards Oshawott. The attack hit Oshawott multiple times, causing a lot of damage.

"Oshawott, use Hydro Pump!" Oshawott dodged the last Shadow Ball and send out another Hydro Pump at Eevee. Eevee couldn't avoid the attack and took the full blast of the Hydro Pump. Despite the attacks, Eevee and Oshawott were still standing firmly, facing each other.

"Stay strong, Eevee."

"Eve!" responded Eevee.

"I'm counting on you, Oshawott!"

"Osha!" Oshawott cried. As the battle continued, Kiyoko and the gang were still running away from the guards. They finally reached outside, only to be stopped by another two guards and their Pokemon. The four guards soon surround the group. Masanori just wake up to see what's going on.

"Dang it, we're trapped." Masanori said, standing up. Kiyoko knew that the guards won't let them go without a fight.

"It looks like we have no choice, but to battle them." Kiyoko said, looking down at Eevee.

"Eevee, you are up." Eevee nodded it's head and run to the front of it's master.

"Allow me to assist you, Miss Kiyoko." Hanbei said, his Pikachu glaring at it's opponents.

"Jigglypuff, let's join the battle too." Oichi said. Jigglypuff stood next to Eevee, was looking ready for the battle. Mitsunari, Masanori and Kiyomasa noticed Pawniard, Fraxure and Krokorok were also ready for battle as well.

"You guys are going to help us?" Mitsunari asked. Pawniard looked at Mitsunari and nodded it's head. Mitsunari smiled.

"Oh man, how cool." Masanori said, Krokorok smirked.

"I wish we had brave Pokemon like you guys." Kiyomasa added, Fraxure grinned. Suddenly Mitsunari, Masanori and Kiyomasa begun to glow in a golden light as well as Pawniard, Fraxure and Krokorok.

"Huh?" Masanori said, looking at the light.

"What's going on?" Kiyomasa asked.

"...This light...Does that mean the three of us form a bond?" Mitsunari said. As the light faded, Mitsunari looked down at Pawniard.

"Pawniard, did you choose me to be your partner?"

"Pawn." Pawniard answered.

"Let's battle together then." Masanori and Krokorok were still puzzled by what happened.

"So does that mean you and I are partners, Krokorok?"

"Krok..."

"I guess we will figure that out later, let's kick some butt!"

"Krokorok!" Kiyomasa and Fraxure sighed, Kiyomasa grinned at Fraxure.

"I guess you feel the same way about those two, huh?"

"Fraxure Fraxure."

"I guess you and I are partners, so let's battle and get out of here."

"Frax!" Kiyoko smiled and turned back to the opponents.

"Let's go!" Kiyoko shouted. Kiyoko and the gang begin their battles. Meanwhile, Kiyoto and Motochika's battle was reaching to it's final conclusion. Both Eevee and Oshawott were both exhausted from the battle. Kiyoto and Motochika noticed that their Pokemon cannot last much longer.

"Eevee won't be able to handle any more damage. This last attack has to count." Kiyoto thought.

"Oshawott has taken a lot of damage. I have to end this quickly." Motochika thought.

"Oshawott, Water Pulse!" Oshawott launched a series of Water Pulses.

"Eevee, Quick Attack to dodge!" Eevee ran passed all the Water Pulses and heading straight towards Oshawott.

"Aqua Jet!" Oshawott rushed right towards Eevee. The attacks collided, sending both Pokemon flying back and landing flat on the ground.

"Oshawott, get up!" Motochika shouted. Oshawott was struggling to get up.

"Eevee, stay strong!" Kiyoto shouted. Eevee was struggling as well to get up. Both Pokemon were trying to stand. Oshawott was the first to stand, but then it fell back and fainted. Eevee remained standing up. Motochika walked over to Oshawott, picking the Pokemon up from the ground.

"You battle very well, Oshawott." Motochika said.

"Osha..."

"Motochika!" Motochika turned to see Kiyoto running over to him with Eevee in his arm.

"It was a great battle. You have definitely grown, Kiyoto."

"But I still have a lot of training left to do. My battle with you and Motonari has taught me that." Kiyoto said.

"So you finally understand then." Kiyoto and Motochika saw Kanbei, Lampent, Motonari and Snivy walking towards them.

"That was a excellent battle, My Lord." Kanbei said. "It seems that luck was on your side today."

"Thanks, Kanbei." Kiyoto said.

"So you watched to whole thing, Motonari?" Motochika asked.

"Yup." Motonari answered.

"Che, always sticking your nose into other people's business."

"Well, it's always provides interesting results."

"That is true..." Motochika turned back to Kiyoto.

"The kingdom of Fontaine is now. Please take care of this land."

"You can count on me, Big Brother Motochika!"

"Kiyoto, Kanbei!" Everyone turned around to Kiyoko and the gang running towards them.

"Kiyoko, Miss Oichi! Everyone!" Kiyoko run up to her brother and hugged him tightly.

"Kiyoko, you're choking me..."

"Oops, sorry" Kiyoko said, letting go.

"I see that another part of the plan was successful."

"Also Mitsunari, Masanori and Kiyomasa have their own Pokemon now." Kiyoto saw Pawniard, Krokorok and Fraxure standing near them.

"Looks like our army is expanding. Hopefully, we will be able to look after four kingdoms while training the army."

"You mean..."

"I won the battle, now we are looking after Fontaine."

"That's great news."

"Hey, Kiyoko" Kiyoko turned her head to Motonori and Motochika.

"I know what we did back then was wrong."

"But we are very sorry. Can you please forgive us now?" Kiyoko just stared at them blankly before nodding her head.

"I will forgive this time, but there won't be a next time." She went and hugged them.

"My stupid Big Brothers." Motonari and Motochika couldn't help, but smile. Kiyoto went up to Oichi.

"I'm glad that you are safe, Miss Oichi." Kiyoto said.

"Oh, thank you for worrying about me." Oichi said shyly. The two started blushing. After freeing Motochika's army, everyone decides to stay at Fontaine for the rest of the day. After Motonari summon his army to Fontaine, both armies were turned over to Kiyoto and Kiyoko. Once everything was in order, Kiyoto and Kiyoko called Motonari and Motochika into a meeting in a private room.

"What is it you two want to talk to us about?" Motonari asked, sitting down across from the twins.

"Yeah, you two won't drag us here for no reasons." Motochika added. A heavy silence fell onto the room; Kiyoto was the one who broke the silence.

"It's about your armies." Kiyoto said. Both Motonari and Motochika looked very grim.

"The last time we were here, both of you had a good amount of warriors, but now it's just 1/4 of the size." Kiyoko said.

"Motonari, Motochika...what happened?"

"The warriors...they just left."

"What do you mean they left?"

"They went up to the far north and swear allegiance to a more powerful warlord."

"With both kingdoms at their weakest, it was only a matter of time before both lands would be taken by another warlord."

"So that's why you let me win the battle at Greenleaf."

"Yeah...I would feel better, knowing that you two will be looking over the kingdoms."

"**You have our word; we will look after Greenleaf and Fontaine.**"

"Thank you, Kiyoto, Kiyoko."

"What is the name of this powerful warlord?" Motonari and Motochika paused before finally saying the name.

"**Nobunaga**"

Finally done with this chapter. X_X Please review and vote.


	13. Chapter 13

*In the kingdom of Violight*

A thunderstorm was taking place around Violight Castle. Inside the castle, sits two shadowy figures at a table, watching lightening came crashing down from the sky.  
"Quite the storm out there."  
"How is it different from any other storms in Violight?"  
"Because it seems to know your mood, My Lady."  
"You said that during every thunderstorm."  
"Well, it's true, is it not?"  
"You got me there." A silence fell onto the room.  
"Thinking about those warlords from Aurora?"  
"...They already captured three kingdoms."  
"Ignis, Greenleaf and Fontaine...those kingdoms were at their weakest when those warlords conquer them."  
"Hmmm...I will like to test them, see if they are truly worth of keeping those kingdoms."  
"What is your plan then?" More lightning and thunder came crashing as the storm continued to swirl around Violight.

*At Aurora Castle*

It has been two weeks since the battle at both Greenleaf and Fontaine. Motonari and Snivy decide to travel around Ransei while Motochika and Oshawott went on a journey to redo their training. Kiyoto and Kiyoko were now busy running four kingdoms.  
"Man, this is so tiring!" Kiyoko complained, putting her head on the table. She and her brother were currently looking at a large pile of reports from each kingdom. Their Eevee were running around and playing in the room. Feebas was place next to Kiyoko, watching the two Eevee.  
"Stop complaining." Kiyoto said, reading a report. "We have to finish these reports by tonight."  
"Could we at least take a break?" Kiyoto put down the scroll and saw that his sister was looking at him with puppy dog eyes. He let out a big sigh.  
"Fine, we will take a break."  
"Yipee!"  
"But you better work once the break is over."  
"Ahh, you are such a killjoy!"  
"Just go!"  
"Fine" Kiyoko, holding onto Feebas' bowl, and her Eevee left the room.  
"Yessh, she could be so hard to handle." Outside the castle, Mitsunari and Masanori were having a battle with Kiyomasa and Fraxure watching both sides.  
"Pawniard, use Slash!" Mitsunari said. Pawniard rushed towards Krokorok, it's claws were glowing white.  
"Krokorok, dodge it!" Masanori said. Krokorok dodge the attack.  
"Now use Crunch!" Krokorok's fangs started glowing and bit down onto Pawniard's arm.  
"Quick, use Metal Claw on Krokorok!" Pawniard hit Krokorok with Metal Claw repeatedly until Krokorok lets it's arm go.  
"Hey, you guys!" The battle stopped as everyone turned their heads to see Kiyoko running towards them, with Feebas and Eevee.  
"Kiyoko, what are you doing here?" Kiyomasa asked as she stopped in front of the group.  
"I am going to head to the ponigiri shop. Do you guys were to come?" Kiyoko asked. Pawniard, Krokorok and Fraxure looked back at their masters with endearing looks.  
"I guess we come with you." Mitsunari answered.  
"Could we also buy some snacks?" Masanori asked.  
"I could really go for some dangos at the tea shop."  
"You sound like a little kid, Masanori." Kiyomasa whispered.  
"What did you said, Kiyomasa?!"  
"Nothing" Kiyoko started giggling.  
"Let's get going then." Kiyoko said. The group left and headed to town. Meanwhile, Kiyoto and his Eevee headed to the field. Kiyoto lie down onto the grass with his Eevee lie down beside it's master.  
"It's been awhile since we looked at the clouds. Right, Eevee?"  
"Eve." Eevee answered.  
"Lord Kiyoto?" he turned his head to see Oichi and Jigglypuff walking towards them.  
"Miss Oichi!" Kiyoto shouted, sitting straight up.  
"What are you doing?" Oichi asked.  
"Just watching the clouds."  
"Well, it is a nice day."  
"Yup, Might as well, enjoy today." Kiyoto lied back down on the grass. Oichi sat next to Kiyoto while Jigglypuff lying down next to Eevee. Both Kiyoto and Oichi watched as the clouds rolled by while their Pokemon were fast asleep.  
"Lord Kiyoto..."  
"What is it, Miss Oichi?"  
"What were you doing before you came to Aurora?" Kiyoto sat back up and looked at Oichi.  
"Me and Kiyoko used to work at a berry farm our Grandmother owned."  
"A berry farm?"  
"Yeah, we used to plant and harvest berries while taking care of the wild Pokemon."  
"That sounds like fun."  
"It was a lot of fun."  
"Why did you and your sister decide to become warlords then?" Kiyoto look at Oichi with a sad smile.  
"We didn't want to lose Aurora, this kingdom is a very special place to me and my sister."  
"Lord Kiyoto..." Then loud screeches filled the air, waking up Eevee and Jigglypuff from their nap. Kiyoto and Oichi looked up to see a gang of Golbat surrounding a lone Pidgeotto.  
"What's happening?" Oichi said.  
"I don't know." Kiyoto answered.  
The Golbats flapped their wings, releasing streams of light blue blades of air at the Pidgeotto.  
"That's Air Cutter!"  
"Look out!" Kiyoto pushed Oichi out of the way of an incoming Air Cutter. Jigglypuff and Eevee had dodged some stray Air Cutters as well.  
"Oichi, it's too dangerous here. You better go somewhere safe." Oichi nodded her head and ran towards a safe spot with Jigglypuff, following behind her. Once they were gone, Kiyoto and Eevee watch the battle that was still going on. Pidgeotto zoom passed all the Air Cutters and hit one of the Golbat head of the Golbats sneak behind Pidgeotto. Before Pidgeotto could react, Shadow Balls appeared and hit the Golbats. Pidgeotto looked down to see Eevee on sitting on top of Kiyoto's shoulder.  
"We have your back, Pidgeotto!" Kiyoto yelled.  
"Eve!" Eevee called out. Pidgeotto looked at the grinning Kiyoto and Eevee, feeling a sense of ease from it's heart. The Golbats reappeared in front of the group with malice intent in their eyes.  
"Let's finish this battle, Pidgeotto." Pidgeotto nodded it's head in agreement. The battle came to an end as the injured Golbats fled from the scene. Pidgeotto fly down to Kiyoto who held his arm for the Pokemon to land on.  
"That was an impressive battle, Pidgeotto. You did a good job." Pidgeotto kept on looking at Kiyoto and Eevee, feeling very puzzled.  
"Lord Kiyoto, Eevee!" They turned to see Oichi and Jigglypuff rushing towards them.  
"Are you okay?" Oichi asked, looking worried.  
"We're fine." Then a golden light flashed, surrounding Kiyoto and Pidgeotto in it's glow. As the light disappeared, Oichi and Pidgeotto looked at each other in blank amazement.  
"You and Pidgeotto just formed a link." Kiyoto smiled at Pidgeotto.  
"Welcome to the team, Pidgeotto."  
"Eve." Eevee said, greeting it's new friend. Pidgeotto was still a little perplexed by what was happening, but soon it accepted the fact. As everyone was talking, a voice called out.  
"Lord Kiyoto!" They turned around a messenger running towards them.  
"What is it?" Kiyoto asked as the messenger stopped in front of him.  
"I come bearing an urgent message from the kingdom of Violight!" The messenger took out a scroll and present to Kiyoto. Kiyoto took the scroll and read the contents of the message. The messenger left after delivering the scroll.  
"What does it said?" Oichi asked. Kiyoto fold the scroll quickly and turned to Oichi.  
"Oichi, hurry back to the castle and assemble the army. I will get Kiyoko and others."  
"Yes, right away." Oichi raced back to the castle with Jigglypuff in her arms.  
"Eevee, climb onto Pidgeotto's back." Eevee jumped off of Kiyoto's shoulder and landed on Pidgeotto's back.  
"Pidgeotto, find my sister. Eevee will guide to her." Pidgeotto nodded it's head and took to the sky with Eevee. As Kiyoto watch them depart, he noticed dark storm clouds rolling by above him.  
"A storm will be upon us very soon." he whispered. He left the fields and headed back to the castle.

Sorry for the short chapter. I had a lot of projects to do. Don't forget to review and vote


	14. Chapter 14

Kiyoto, Kiyoko and the gang were riding towards Violight with their army after receiving an urgent message from the land's warlord.  
"We're here." Hanbei said. They soon saw a clear view of the kingdom of Violight as a thunderstorm was approaching the land.  
"Violight, never thought the warlord from here would call for help." Mitsunari said.  
"What do you mean, Mitsunari?" Kiyoko asked  
"It has been rumored that Violight warlord never asked for any help from the other kingdoms, not even once." Kiyoko looked at Kiyoto who looked back at her. They both nodded their heads.  
"Let's go!" Kiyoto shouted, snapped the reins on his Ponyta. Ponyta started charging down the path to Violight, Oichi and Kanbei followed behind him as well as half of the army. Before the rest could follow, Kiyoko move her Ponyta forward and stopped them.  
"What the heck, Kiyoko?" Masanori shouted.  
"You guys, follow me!" Kiyoko stirred her Ponyta to the opposite direction and raced down another path. They were reluctant at first, but soon followed behind her. As Kiyoto and his army reached the Violight Castle, he found the courtyard eerily quiet and desolate.  
"I have a bad feeling about this, Eevee." Kiyoto said. Then, out of nowhere a Thunderbolt flew down and stuck the ground in front of Kiyoto. Ponyta reared up in fear, almost throwing Kiyoto and Eevee off it's back.  
"Ponyta, calm down." Kiyoto said, holding tightly on the reins. Once he calms down Ponyta, he looked up to see where the Thunderbolt had come from. Standing above him on the rooftop of the castle, was a woman wearing black robes underneath silver and gold armor with matching armguards and tassets. Black gloves were on her hands with a purple belt was wrapped around her waist. Silver and gold maedates were in her short brown hair while a short white cape was flapping in the air. Next to her was a Luxio who was glaring down on the group.  
"That's Lady Ginchiyo, the warlord of Violight." Oichi said. The door of Violight Castle slammed open, the Violight army and their Pokemon soon surrounded Kiyoto and his army.  
"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Ginchiyo demanded, looking at Kiyoto.  
"I'm Kiyoto, the warlord of Aurora and I am here because I received an urgent message that Violight was in trouble." Kiyoto said, holding out the scroll. Then something flew in and snatched the scroll out from Kiyoto's hand. Kiyoto saw a Staravia fly and dropping the scroll into the shadows. A hand reached up and grabbed the scroll. Stepping out of the shadows was a man wearing purple robes underneath silver and maroon armor and happi coat. A large gold emblem connected the top of his happi coat, with matching shoulderguards with gold tassels and silver armguards. He had messy dark brown hair. The Staravia started to descend and landed onto the man's shoulder.  
"That's Lord Muneshige." Kanbei said. Muneshige walked towards Ginchiyo who was looking at him.  
"Here, Milady." Muneshige said, kneeling down and handing the scroll to her. Ginchiyo took the scroll and open it. Her eyes darkened as she read the content of the scroll.  
"This letter is clearly a fake!" Ginchiyo shouted, tossing the scroll aside. "You are here to conquer Violight!"  
"What?! Lady Ginchiyo, there must some misunderstanding." Oichi said.  
"Silence, I will not put up with your lies! Men, capture those invaders!" The soldiers were quickly closing in on Kiyoto and his army.  
"Not so fast!" Two figures jumped over across the sky and landed on top of the roof. Kiyoko and Eevee stood up and stared directly at Ginchiyo and her Pokemon. The rest of Aurora army appeared and surrounded the Violight army.  
"You won't be capturing anyone on our watch!" Kiyoko declared.  
"Then try and stop me! Luxio, Thunderbolt!" Luxio send a Thunderbolt at Eevee who immediately dodge the attack.  
"Start the attack!" Muneshige shouted to his men.  
"Everyone, get ready to battle!" yelled Kiyoto. Violight Castle started glowing as both armies were transported to an arena that looked like an electric grid, with lightning rods and coils. The arena erupted with battles, taking place all around.  
"Luxio, use Thunderbolt again." Ginchiyo called out.  
"Eevee, dodge it!" Kiyoko said. Eevee avoided the Thunderbolt. Muneshige was about to launch an attack with Staravia at Kiyoko's Eevee.  
"Okay, Staravia, use Quick Attack." Muneshige said. Staravia was speeding towards Eevee.  
"Pidgeotto, Whirlwind!" High power winds stopped Staravia in it's track, Pidgeotto appeared in front of Staravia. Muneshige turned around to see Kiyoto behind him.  
"If you want a battle, then fight me." Kiyoto said. Muneshige smirked at Kiyoto.  
"Looks like I have no choice. Staravia, Aerial Ace!" Staravia was flying towards Pidgeotto at high speed with white streaks behind it.  
"Use Twister, Pidgeotto!" Pidgeotto flapped it's wings, forming a small purple twister that was heading towards Staravia. Staravia stop it's attack and was soon caught into the Twister's vortex.  
"Staravia!" Muneshige watched as Staravia was taking damage from the Twister.  
"Use Aerial Ace to break free of the Twister!" Staravia steeled it's wings and begin to ascend towards the top of the Twister, breaking free of the vortex.  
"Now, use Quick Attack!" Pidgeotto tried to dodge the Quick attack, but got hit.  
"Pidgeotto, are you alright?" Kiyoto asked  
"Pidge!" Pidgeotto responded.  
"Good, let's keep going then."  
"I must win this battle for my beloved lady." Muneshige said.

"So let's win this, Staravia."  
"Star!" Staravia answered. Meanwhile, Kiyoko and Ginchiyo were continuing their battle on the upper parts of the castle.  
"Luxio, use Spark!" Luxio's body was now encased by blue electricity. Luxio dashed forward and hit Eevee head on. Eevee skidded back to Kiyoko.  
"Eevee, are you okay?" Kiyoko asked  
"Eve!" Eevee replied.  
"Then use Quick Attack!" Eevee charged towards Luxio who dodge the attack.  
"Luxio, Spark!" Luxio used Spark and hit Eevee from behind. Eevee was sent flying close to the edge of the roof.  
"Eevee!"  
"Is that all you got? I expected more from one who conquered three kingdoms. I guess you won those kingdoms by dumb luck."  
"What did you say?"  
"Look around you. You and your army are not strong enough to defeat me and my army." Bolts of lightning appear from the battles down below. Kiyoko could see that her army was being push back by the soldiers of Violight. Even her brother and Pidgeotto were struggling with the battle against Muneshige and Staravia.  
"Give up; you don't have what it takes to defeat me." Kiyoko clenched her teeth and glaring at Ginchiyo.  
"Eve!" They turned to see Eevee getting up on it's feet.  
"Your Eevee has spunk. That's what I like to see in a Pokemon." Ginchiyo said.

"But I will have to put an end to this battle. Luxio, use Thunder!" A large amount of electricity was released from Luxio's body, creating a large blast of electricity. The blast headed upward and straight down towards Eevee.  
"Eevee, Protect!" The green sphere appeared, the blast hit the sphere and dispelled into different directions.  
"You may say that I am weak, but there was one thing that you don't realize..." Kiyoko said. Ginchiyo turned around to see Kiyoko smiling.  
"What would that be?" Ginchiyo questioned.  
"I don't conquer those kingdoms alone. I had friends with me."  
"Friends...?" Then a loud commotion came from the ground. Ginchiyo watched as her army was being defeated in all direction.  
"Pawniard, use Slash! Mitsunari said. Pawniard claws begin to glow white and started striking down on it's opponents.  
"Keep it up, Pawniard." As Pawniard continued the attack, an enemy Eelektrik appeared behind Pawniard.  
"Pawniard, look out!" Pawniard turned around to see Eelektrik who was about to use Thunderbolt.  
"Dragon Rage!" A stream of blue flame in the shape of a dragon's head appeared and hit Eelektrik. Kiyomasa and Fraxure were standing back to back with Mitsunari and Pawniard.  
"I got your back, Mitsunari." Kiyomasa said.  
"Thanks, Kiyomasa." Soon they were surrounded by enemy warriors and their Pokemon. Suddenly, the ground underneath them caved in. All the enemy warriors and their Pokemon fell in while Mitsunari, Kiyomasa and their Pokemon were safe and out of harm's way.  
"Huh?" said Kiyomasa said. They looked to see the enemies had fallen into a large and deep ditch. The ground rumbled and popped out was Masanori and Krokorok.  
"Oh yeah, we did a good job." Masanori exclaimed.  
"Krok!" Krokorok agreed. As Masanori and Krokorok were congratulating themselves, Hanbei and Kanbei were stuck in a similar situation.  
"Looks like we are trapped, Hanbei." Kanbei said, looking at the enemy.  
"Yeah, I noticed that, Kanbei!" Hanbei said. Then an idea popped up in Hanbei's head.  
"Oh no, it looks like Lord Kiyoto is in trouble!" This perked up Kanbei's ears.  
"It looks like he going to lose his battle." A dark aura soon surrounded Kanbei.  
"No, he cannot lose. His defeat should be done by my hands." Kanbei roared. Kanbei looked around at the now frightened enemy.  
"Don't get in my way! Lampent, Flame Burst!" Lampent launched multiple Flame Bursts at the enemy. Kanbei was laughing evilly when something hit him on the back of the head.  
"Ow!" Kanbei looked up to see Pikachu's tail glowing silver and Hanbei smiling.  
"Sorry, Kanbei. I needed your dark side to finish this battle quickly."  
"Could you have done that more gently?"  
"Nope" As Kanbei begin to scold at Hanbei about his future and fate, Oich and Jigglypuff were protecting some of the wounded warriors.  
"Jigglypuff, use Sing and then use Doubleslap!" Oichi called out. Jigglypuff sang it's lullaby at it's opponent who fell deeply asleep. Then Jigglypuff pick up the sleeping Pokemon and begin to slapped it's face from side to side. But more and more enemies started to appear before Oichi and Jigglypuff.  
"There is too many of them!" As the enemies were enclosing around them, Shadow Balls and an Ice Beam appeared and hit the enemies' Pokemon. Oichi and Jigglypuff turned around to see Eevee and Feebas sliding to her on a path of ice.  
"Eevee, Feebas! Did come to help me?"  
"Eve, Eve!" Eevee said.  
"Feebas!" Feebas answered.  
"Okay then, let's finish this!" Oichi, along with Jigglypuff, Eevee and Feebas begin attacking, pushing the enemies back. Back on the lower rooftop, Pidgeotto was hit by another attack by Staravia. It was heading toward the wall of the castle.  
"Pidgeotto!" Kiyoto called out. Pidgeotto heard Kiyoto's voice and stopped itself from crashing into the wall.  
"I must said, I am impressed by your bond with your Pidgeotto." Muneshige said.

"But it won't be enough to stop Staravia. Staravia, Aerial Ace!" Staravia dived towards Pidgeotto using Aerial Ace.  
"Pidgeotto, just stay there!" This shocked Pidgeotto as it looked at Kiyoto.

"You are going to have to trust me on this." Pidgeotto nodded it's head and watched Staravia closely. Staravia flew closer and closer to Pidgeotto.  
"Now, use Agility!" Pidgeotto quickly disappeared from Staravia sight. Staravia was now headed for the wall.  
"Star!" Staravia cried out as it collided with the wall.  
"Staravia!" As the smoke cleared up, Muneshige saw Staravia struggling to get it's beak out of the wall.  
"Quickly, Staravia! You have to get out of there!" Staravia tried in vain to get it's beak out.  
"Pidgeotto, use Twister!" Pidgeotto begin to form another Twister and send it towards Staravia. Staravia was soon sucked into the Twister and sustain more damage.  
"Let's end this, Quick Attack, Pidgeotto!" Pidgeotto zoomed towards and hit Staravia, smoke appeared from the impact. As the smoke cleared, Pidgeotto flew out of the smoke while Staravia who fainted dropped onto the tiles.  
"Staravia!" Ginchiyo was left speechless as she watches Muneshige rushed to Staravia's side.  
"Muneshige lost?!" she thought. She turned to Kiyoko with a menacing look on her face.  
"You are going to pay for defeating Muneshige!" Ginchiyo exclaimed."Luxio, Thunder!" Luxio released another Thunder at Eevee.  
"Eevee, get out of there!" Kiyoko shouted. Eevee barely dodged the attack and skidding on the tiles.  
"You are not getting away from me that easily. Luxio, Thunderbolt!" Luxio launched a series of Thunderbolts at Eevee.  
"Eevee, use Quick Attack and then use Take Down!" Eevee used Quick Attack to avoid the Thunderbolts. Once Eevee gotten closer to Luxio, it slammed itself against Luxio. Both Luxio and Eevee flew back to their master.  
"Luxio, use Spark!" Luxio cover itself in blue electricity and begin to charge forward towards Eevee.  
"Eevee, Protect!" Eevee was surrounded by Protect, Luxio hit the sphere and bounced off of it.  
"Quick, Eevee, while Luxio is off guard, use Take Down!" Eevee run up to Luxio and slammed into it. This causes Luxio to skid across the tiles.  
"I had enough of this nonsense! Luxio, Thunder!" Another blast of Thunder was heading towards Eevee.  
"Eevee, Quick Attack and another Take Down!" Eevee dodge the incoming Thunder and run up to Luxio. Eevee jumped up and hit Luxio with Take Down. After the attack, Luxio collapsed and fainted while Eevee landed in front of Kiyoko. Soon the electric grid arena disappeared, returning anyone back to Violight Castle.  
"Luxio!" Ginchiyo shouted, running towards her fallen Pokemon.  
"Come on, Eevee!" Kiyoko said, picking up her Eevee.  
"Luxio, speak to me!" Luxio opened it's eyes.  
"Lux..." Luxio said.  
"Don't worry; you are going to be fine."  
"Is Luxio okay?" Ginchiyo saw Kiyoko kneeling down next to her and looking at Luxio's injuries.  
"You are helping me..."  
"There is no reason for me not to help."  
"But I was your enemy and called you weak."  
"What you said about me was true, but it doesn't mean I would give up."  
"Why?"  
"Because I have some many people who are counting on me." Upon hearing that, Ginchiyo could help, but smile at Kiyoko.  
"Lady Ginchiyo!" Ginchiyo and Kiyoko looked up to see Kiyoto and Muneshige climbing up with their Pokemon on their shoulder.  
"Muneshige!" Ginchiyo said as he stopped in front of her. Muneshige kneel down and lowered his head.  
"I am sorry,Milady. I lost the battle." Muneshige said.  
"I know…I saw everything..."  
"I ask you for your forgiveness." Ginchiyo turned her head the other way  
"Fine, you have my forgiveness, but there won't be a next time." Muneshige raised his head and looked at Ginchiyo.  
"Thank you, Milady!"  
"How is Staravia?"  
"Lord Kiyoto has given Staravia some berries to help with the recovery."  
"I hope you don't mind, Lady Ginchiyo. But some of my warriors are helping your injured men and Pokemon as well." Kiyoto said.  
"No, I don't mind." Kiyoko sprayed a Super Potion on Luxio's wounds and fed it some berries.  
"Luxio will be alright."  
"Thank you, Kiyoko."  
"It looks you deemed them worthy, My Lady."  
"Yes."  
"Deemed us worthy of what?"  
"I was afraid that after conquering three other kingdoms, it would leave you two wanting more power and land. So I wanted to test you."  
"So the message..."  
"Yes, it was written by me to try to lure you and your army to Violight and test your abilities as leaders." Ginchiyo explained.  
"After seeing your strength and kindness, I know that those kingdoms are in the right hands."  
"Lady Ginchiyo..." Kiyoko said.  
"Lord Kiyoto, Lady Kiyoko...Violight is now yours. please take care of it."  
"You have our words; we will take care of Violight." Kiyoto replied.  
"I know you will."

Sorry for the long wait, but I finally finished chapter 14 X_X. The Eevee poll will be closed Sunday so get your vote in. Please review and vote. Could someone tell me what is Pokemari?


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry for the late chapter X_X College is a lot of work. The winner of the Eevee evolution poll is...*drumroll* "Umbreon and Glaceon" Kiyoto will have Umbreon and Kiyoko will have Glaceon. Thank for voting! The evolutions won't take place for a while. I decided that the gang will stay in Chrysalia for a little while.

* * *

*Three days later*  
Kiyoto, Kiyoko and the gang stay in the kingdom of Violight, tending to the injured warriors and Pokemon. After everything settled down, the twins had called for a meeting with Ginchiyo and Muneshige. Ginchiyo sat herself down, directly across from Kiyoto and Kiyoko. Muneshige was quietly sitting next to her.  
"What is it you called me here for?" Ginchiyo asked as she looked at the twins.  
"We wanted to ask you this before, but we couldn't found time to." Kiyoko said.  
"I guess this would be the right time." Kiyoto added.  
"Lady Ginchiyo, Lord Muneshige, we would like you to join our army." Ginchiyo was stunned while Muneshige was secretly grinning.  
"Why the sudden offer?" Ginchiyo asked.  
"We need some seasoned warlords to help us with the army."  
"So we were wondering if you are willing to join us. We could really use the help."  
"I guess I cannot leave you two alone with all the work." Ginchiyo answered with a smile.  
"So you are going to join us?" Kiyoko asked.  
"Yes, I will be joining your army."  
"If my beloved lady is joining, so will I." Muneshige added.  
"This is great!"  
"Once we gather enough supplies, we will be able to support the five kingdoms." Kiyoto stated.  
"If you are looking for supplies, then I suggest you go to the kingdom of Chrysalia."  
"Chrysalia?"  
"Yes, Chrysalia is known for it's grand bazaar and many expos from across the land."  
"You will have no problem ordering the supplies you need."  
"Excellent, we will head there immediately!" Kiyoko quickly stood up and jump up and down in joy.  
"Hooray, we finally going to shopping!" She took Ginchiyo by the hand.  
"Come on, let's go tell the others!"  
"Huh?!" Kiyoko dragged Ginchiyo out of the door and down the hall.  
"Your sister, she's quite the handful." Muneshige commented. Kiyoto let out a big sigh.  
"You have no idea."

*In the kingdom of Chrysalia*  
Chrysalia was hustling and bustling with the activities at the grand bazaar. Kiyoko and Eevee charged into the middle of the bazaar with Feebas in hand, admiring the colorful stalls and stores.  
"Oh my god, look at all this stores!" Kiyoko exclaimed. Behind her was Kiyoto and the rest of the gang who collapsed onto the ground, panting.  
"What the heck are we doing here?!" Masanori roared. Kiyoko looked at the group.  
"It's about time we did some shopping."  
"Well, I guess so." Oichi said, standing up.  
"Remember Kiyoko, we meet up at noon at the town square." Kiyoto said.  
"Alright. Come on, Oichi and Ginchiyo, let's get some new clothes."  
"Huh?" Oichi said as Kiyoko grabbed her and Ginchiyo's hands.  
"Wait a minute!" Ginchiyo said, but Kiyoko pull both of them through the crowd.  
"I will never understand girls." Masanori said.  
"That why you don't have a girlfriend." Kiyomasa whispered.  
"What did you said, Kiyomasa?!"  
"Nothing."  
"If you two are done." Kiyoto said.  
"Me and Muneshige are going to order the supplies. You guys could go shopping or explore the bazaar. We meet at the town square at noon." They agreed and parted in different directions.

*One hour later*  
"Look at this! This is so cute!" Kiyoko shouted.  
"I like that one!" Oichi said. Kiyoko and Oichi were going crazy with looking at the different patterns on many kimonos. Ginchiyo was looking at the girls as they were being crazy.  
"Shouldn't we look for something more useful than clothing?" said Ginchiyo.  
"Come on, Lady Ginchiyo." Kiyoko said, looking at her.  
"We are just having a little fun. Plus..." They turned to see that Jigglypuff and Luxio were playing with a pile of ribbons as Eevee and Feebas was admiring the shiny gems on the table.  
"The Pokemon could use a break for a change." Ginchiyo sighted.  
"I guess so..."  
"Fee Feebas!"  
"Eve!" Kiyoko looked towards her Pokemon who trying to get her attention.  
"Huh, Eevee, Feebas?" Kiyoko walked over and looked at them.  
"What's up?" Eevee pointed at a shining light blue crystal with a matching ribbon while Feebas gazing upon a beautiful rainbow colored scale on a white ribbon.  
"You guys want those?" she asked, pointing to the items.  
"My, my, what excellent choices!" She watched as the flamboyant shopkeeper, dressed in colorful robes and his Vulpix were striding towards them.  
"Could we buy those two items?"  
"But of course." He pick up the crystal pendant.  
"This crystal came from snowy perks of Nixtorm. It came from a large crystal called the "Ice Rock"." he explained. He put down the crystal pendant and went with the scale neckline.  
"This scale is a "Prism" scale. As you can see, it shines with a beautiful rainbow color."  
"How much will it cost?"  
"50000 Pokeyen." Kiyoko's jaw dropped to the floor.  
"Man, that's expensive!" she thought.  
"Is there any way to lower the price?" she asked.  
"Hmm...How about a Pokemari battle?"  
"Pokemari, what is that?"  
"Basically, it is a game where our Pokemon hit a ball back and forth. If your Pokemon faints or you let the ball touches the ground 3 times, you lose."  
"Okay."  
"If you can beat me and my Vulpix, I will lower the price to 10000 Pokeyen. But if I win, you pay the full price."  
"Deal!" Out in the back of the store, Kiyoko and Eevee were facing the shopkeeper and his Vulpix on a grassy field. Ginchiyo and Oichi were watching from a safe distance with their Pokemon by their side.  
"Okay, let's get this show on the road." The shopkeeper held out a small leather ball and tosses it in the air. Vulpix jumped in and hit the ball with it's tail. The ball headed straight towards Eevee's way.  
"Eevee, hit that ball back towards Vulpix." Kiyoko said. Eevee hit the ball back at Vulpix. Vulpix caught the returning ball within it's curly tails.  
"Not bad, but you have to be agile and graceful."  
"Agile? Graceful?"  
"Yes, Pokemari in this town is the most exciting and elegant game. It displays how well you train your Pokemon."  
"How well I train my Pokemon?"  
"You also need power. Let's show them, Vulpix!" Vulpix threw the ball high and jump up after it, spiking it down towards Eevee at an alarming speed. Eevee dodged the incoming ball as it came plunging into the ground, leaving behind a small crater. Vulpix landed next to the crater and picked up the ball with it's tails.  
"Such power!" Kiyoko thought.  
"That was wonderful, my little Vulpix!"  
"Vul!" Vulpix stated.  
"Wow!" Oichi said, surprised.  
"Something tells me that this battle won't be easy." Ginchiyo said, folding her arms across her chest.  
"Let's continue, shall we?" the shopkeeper asked.  
"Of course! Let's get going, Eevee!" Kiyoko shouted.  
"Eve!" shouted Eevee.  
"Alright then, Vulpix, you know what to do." Vulpix toss the ball into the air once more and spiked it at Eevee.  
"Eevee, hit the ball back towards Vulpix!" Eevee jumped up and struck the ball back towards Vulpix. Both Pokemon started hitting the ball back and forth at a constant speed until it got faster and faster.  
"This girl and her Eevee have catch on quicker than I expected." the shopkeeper thought.  
"I think we got it now!" Kiyoko thought.  
"The girl and her Pokemon do have some raw talent, but it's won't be enough."  
"Vulpix, Flamethrower!" the shopkeeper said. Vulpix shot a Flamethrower at the ball. The ball was soon consumed by the flames and became a fiery inferno.  
"Then use Return." Vulpix hit the inferno with all it's might at Eevee.  
"Eevee, use Protect!" Kiyoko shouted. The green sphere appeared to only disappear at the last second. The inferno hit Eevee, sending it flying downward and skidding across the ground.  
"Eevee!"  
"My, my it's looks like I win."  
"Not yet!" The shopkeeper looked to see Eevee standing up and lowering it's head to the ground, ready for another round.  
"Eevee would not go down that easily." The shopkeeper could see the fierce determination shining in both Kiyoko and Eevee's eyes.  
"I like that look in their eyes. This is getting quite exciting!" he thought.  
"Kiyoko..." Ginchiyo said.  
"Don't give up, Kiyoko, Eevee!" Oichi shouted. Jigglypuff and Luxio were cheering as well.  
"This group...is an interesting brunch."  
"Let's finish this, Vulpix. Use Flamethrower and Return once more." The shopkeeper shouted. Vulpix jumped up and send another fiery inferno at Eevee.  
"Eevee, use Take Down!" Eevee run towards the inferno. Once Eevee touches the flames, the flames soon surrounded it's body. Everyone was astonished by the sight as Eevee was withstanding the attack. Pouring every ounce of it's strength, Eevee hit the inferno back at the airborne Vulpix.  
"Dodge it, Vulpix!" But it was too late as the attack struck Vulpix. Vulpix landed on the ground, struggling to stand. Eevee, having felt the full extent of the attack and recoil fainted and collapsed on the ground.  
"Eevee!" Kiyoko ran to her Pokemon's side. She picked up and held Eevee in her arms.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Eve..." Eevee said.  
"I am so sorry, Eevee." On the sidelines, Oichi looked worried while Ginchiyo had a stern look on her face.  
"Kiyoko...she looks pretty upset." Oichi whispered. Feebas who was also concerned leaped out of it's bowl and use Ice Beam to create a path directly to Kiyoko.  
"Fee!" Kiyoko and Eevee turned around to see Feebas sliding across a path of ice that it created using Ice Beam.  
"Feebas?!" Kiyoko exclaimed, walking over to the Pokemon and taking it in her arms.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Feebas Feebas Fee!" Feebas said, panicky.  
"Slow down, Feebas. I cannot understand what you are trying to say."  
"Feebas is very worried about you." Kiyoko noticed that the rest of the group was walking over to her.  
"Oichi...Jigglypuff...Lady Ginchiyo...Luxio"  
"Are you alright?" Oichi asked. Kiyoko fall silent, unable to answer the question.  
"Kiyoko, that was reckless what you had Eevee do." Ginchiyo stated. This shocked Kiyoko to her very core.  
"As Eevee's partner, you should have your Pokemon's limit."  
"Yes..." Kiyoko answered quietly, lowering her head down.  
"But..." Kiyoko looked up at Ginchiyo who smiling down on her.  
"Your Pokemon are just as reckless as you are."  
"Huh?"  
"I could see your strength and trust you have with your Pokemon. Eevee and Feebas must feel the same way and keep pushing themselves to do the best they can for you." Kiyoko looked back at Eevee and Feebas who nodded their heads.  
"You guys..." Kiyoko broke into a smile.  
"Thank you for sticking with me, Eevee, Feebas!" She hugged the two Pokemon tightly and laughing with them.  
"My, my, what an interesting brunch you all are!" Everyone watched as the shopkeeper and Vulpix stride their way towards them.  
"That was a great battle! Me and Vulpix never had a spirited challenger in such a long time." the shopkeeper said.  
"Vul!" Vulpix agreed.  
"Eevee and I have fun too!" Kiyoko stated.  
"Eve!" Eevee said.  
"About the items you wanted..."  
"I guess I have to pay for full price for them.  
"Huh, you are willing to pay the 50000 Pokeyen for them?"  
"Of course, if my Pokemon wants those items, then I am more than willing to pay the full price."  
"Oh, I could feel so much love you have for your Pokemon! You can have them for 10000 Pokeyen!"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, I could never charge some much Pokeyen to a pure girl like you!" Kiyoko bowed her head to him.  
"Thank you, Mr. Shopkeeper!"  
It was a pleasure doing business with you!"

Please review and vote for the pairings.


	16. Chapter 16

Happy New Years, everyone!(even though I am one day late :P) Sorry for the wait, I was pretty busy these couple of weeks. So please enjoy this chapter.

*One of the stores*  
Kiyomasa, Masanori, Mitsunari and their Pokemon parading the street while eating dangos.  
"Man, that shop knows how to make some good dangos!" Masanori stated, taking a bite off one of his dangos.  
"Kroko!" Krokorok agreed, happily enjoying the same treat.  
"Which store should we hit next?" Kiyomasa asked.  
"Frax Frax!" Fraxure said, pointing at a number of food stalls. Mitsunari silently watched his friends as his friends were pointing at different stores. Mitsunari and Pawniard sighed.  
"It's like taking care of two little kids." Mitsunari said.  
"Pawniard Pawniard." said Pawniard, nodding it's head in agreement. Then something caught his eye. At one of the jewelry stands, he noticed a plain silver medallion among the glittering gems. It shows a slender Milotic encompassing around a graceful Glaceon. He unknowingly walks over to the stand and pick up the necklace.  
"Why am I looking at jewelry?" he thought, looking at the medallion. Then he remembers Kiyoko's smiling face and the times she had helped him.  
"If she wasn't there, we won't have been part of an army or meet our partner."  
"Looking to buy that medallion, kid?" Mitsunari saw a young store clerk and her Totodile looking at him.  
"...Maybe." he said, absentmindedly.  
"Is it for a girl?" Mitsunari was snapped back to his sense and started blushing.  
"Nnnoo!" he stuttered. The shopkeeper grinned.  
"Whoa, calm down boy. I am just asking. So do you want the medallion?"  
"Yes..." Embarrassed, he reached into his money pouch and handed the clerk the money. Loud cheering and shouting begin to fill the air.  
"What the heck? What is with all that noise?"  
"It sounds like a Pokemari battle had just begin."  
"Pokemari?" The clerk and her Totodile jumped over the stall.  
"Come on, I will show you." she and her Totodile run towards where the commotion was coming from. Mitsunari and Pawniard reluctantly followed her. They soon reach a large crowd and pushed their way into the center. It was then that Mitsunari saw his friends and their partners were the ones playing the game.  
"Masanori, Kiyomasa!" he shouted in disbelief. They were battling against two kids who had two Ekans.  
"Fraxure, use Dragon Rage!"  
"Dig, Krokorok!" Fraxure hit and coated the ball in Dragon Rage as Krokorok dug and disappeared underground. One of the Ekans was hit with by the flaming ball while Krokorok attacked the other Ekans. Both of the Ekans fainted, marking a win for Masanori and Kiyomasa.  
"Alright, we won!" Masanori looked over to an old man who was in the crowd.  
"Oi old man, we get those free ponigiri, right?" Masanori shouted.  
"Haha, alright you will get your ponigiri for free!"  
"Yes!" they high fived each other before they saw Mitsunari and Pawniard in the crowd.  
"Hey,Mitsunari!" Kiyomasa shouted.  
"Where have you been?"  
"I got a little sidetracked. That's all." Mitsunari answered. Then Kiyomasa noticed something glittery in his hand.  
"What is that in your hand?" Mitsunari quickly hid the necklace and started blushing.  
"Nothing!" Meanwhile Masanori and Kiyomasa were pestering Mitsunari about it, Hanbei and Kanbei were wandering around the plaza. Pikachu was sitting on Hanbei's shoulder while Lampent was floating close to Kanbei. Hanbei let out a big yawn.  
"Man, there is nothing to do here." Hanbei said, bored.  
"Hanbei, you shouldn't declare that out loud." Kanbei stated, disapproving his friend's statement.  
"Oh, come on, Kanbei. You know how bored I get."  
"Yes, I know, but still..." Hanbei cut him off.  
"I rather take a nap right now." Kanbei sighed.  
"Stop thieves!" They saw two masked thieves heading in their direction. The thieves were carrying valuable gems and merchandises with a Gastly and a Haunter by their sides.  
"Finally, something interesting! Pikachu, use Electroball!"  
"Lampent, Flame Burst!" Pikachu jumped off of Hanbei's shoulder and launched an Electroball. Lampent released a Flame Burst behind the Electroball. The two attacks hit the thieves and their Pokemon, knocking them out.  
"Alright, we got them!" Hanbei cheered. As Hanbei returned the stolen goods to a clerk, Kanbei couldn't help, but notice the thieves' unusual clothing.  
"They looked like ninjas from Viperia." he thought.  
"But what are they doing here?" He felt an unknown presence coming from behind him. He quickly turned around to see no one as the presence disappeared from his senses.  
"Hey, Kanbei!" Kanbei turned back to Hanbei and Pikachu.  
"Is something wrong?" asked Hanbei.  
"No, nothing's wrong." Kanbei answered.  
"Okay, Come on, let's get going that." Kanbei and Hanbei, along with their Pokemon went on with their business. Unknown to them, four shadowy figures were standing on the rooftop who were watching them.  
"So those two are Hanbei and Kanbei."  
"It would seem they have switched their loyalty over to the Aurora warlords."  
"What became Ingis' previous warlord?"  
"It has been rumor that he is plotting revenge against the twin warlords."  
"Hehe, let's go pay a visit to that monkey warlord." The four shadowy figures disappeared from the rooftops

*At the port*  
Near the town were a series of warehouses with large wooden boats fastened to the docks. In one of the warehouse, Muneshige was talking to an old friend who was a merchant. While Muneshige was bartering over the prices of the supplies, Kiyoto was watching the sky as Eevee was riding on Pidgeotto's back. He could see Eevee and Pidgeotto having fun. Both of them descended from the sky and landing on his outstretched arm.  
"Looks you two are having fun."  
"Eve!"  
"Pidge!" Both Pokemon had answered Kiyoto back happily. Then they heard a lot of cheering coming from the docks.  
"What is going over there?" He saw a group of sailors at the edge of the dock, shouting out into the sea.  
"Sounds like something interesting is going on over there. Should we go investigate it?" His Pokemon nodded their heads. Eevee climbed onto his shoulder while Pidgeotto took to the sky once more. Kiyoto and Eevee went over to where the commotion was going.  
"Hey, what is going on here?" One of the sailors turned around to Kiyoto.  
"We are watching a Pokemari battle."  
"A Pokemari battle?"  
"Yay and it's a good one at that!" Kiyoto could see two other sailors, one with a Dewgong and other with a Pelipper. He could see a leather ball was flung into the air  
"Pelipper, use Wing attack!" Pelipper's wings glowed white and hit the ball back at Dewgong at an alarming speed.  
"Dewgong, use Ice Shard!" A small light ball of ice appeared Dewgong's horn. Dewgong tossed the ball of ice towards the incoming ball. The ball of ice hit the ball and encased it in ice.  
"Now send it back by using Aqua Tail!" A spiral of water begins surrounding Dewgong's tail. Dewgong lift up it's tail and hit the ice covered ball back at Pelipper.  
"Pelipper, take head on and use Payback!" Pelipper dived straight towards the ball and taking on the whole impact of the attack. A dark aurora emerges from Pelipper as it hit the ball back with greater force than before. Kiyoto and Eevee were watching, awestruck by the raging battle.  
"Wow that looks like fun!" Kiyoto declared, excited.  
"Eve!" Eevee stated, equally as pumped.  
"Well, boy would you like to give it a go?"  
"Yeah"  
"Oi, you guys!" the two sailors and their Pokemon stop the battle and turned their attention to their friend.  
"What's up?"  
"We have a greenhorn that wishes to play Pokemari!"  
"A greenhorn?"  
"I want to give Pokemari a try."  
"Kid got some spunk. Alright, me and my Pelipper will take you on right now!"  
"Hey, no fair. Dewgong and I wanted to challenge with them."  
"Stop whining, you both could challenge him!" Both of the sailors agreed, Kiyoto turned to Eevee.  
"Eevee, I am going to have to use Pidgeotto for this battle." Eevee nodded it's head and jump down onto the dock.  
"Pidgeotto!" Kiyoto shouted. Pidgeotto quickly appeared, responding to Kiyoto's call.  
"Okay, let's get this battle underway!" Dewgong had the ball curled up it's tail and tossed up into the air.  
"And begin!"  
"Pidgeotto, get the ball!" Kiyoto shouted. Pidgeotto flew towards the ball.  
"Dewgong, Aurora Beam!" Dewgong send out a rainbow colored beam. Instead of hitting the ball, the beam head straight towards Pidgeotto.  
"Pidgeotto, dodge it!" Pidgeotto quickly avoid the attack and continued heading straight towards the ball. Suddenly, Pidgeotto noticed Pelipper scooping the flying ball into it's mouth.  
"Alright, Pelipper, Hydro Pump on the double!" Pelipper send out a large Hydro Pump with the ball out in front of the blast.  
"What are you going to do now, boy?"  
"Aerial Ace now!" Pidgeotto flew over the Hydro Pump and dived at the water with white streaks, cutting the attack short. Without the water, the ball started falling down to the sea.  
"Use Twister!" Pidgeotto flapped it's wings, stirring up the Twister. The Twister suck the ball into it's vortex and headed towards Dewgong. Dewgong was sucked up into the Twister, sustaining damages.  
"Dewgong, use Safeguard!" A green prism like structure surrounded Dewgong and deflected the Twister's winds. Once the Twister disappeared, the ball was launch back into air in front of Pelipper.  
"Pelipper, get the ball!" Before Pelipper could grab the ball, Pidgeotto appeared behind it.  
"Quick Attack!" Pidgeotto sped towards Pelipper, hitting it's back. The attack send Pelipper crashing into Dewgong, both crashed into the water. Pidgeotto was still soaring into the sky while both Dewgong and Pelipper fainted with the ball floating next to them.  
"Dewgong and Pelipper have unable to battle, the winner is Pidgeotto!" Some of sailors were jaw dropped as never before have they met a person who just barely knew the rules that could defeat two veterans of the game. The rest of the crowd congratulated Kiyoto on the win.  
"Wow that was amazing!"  
"You are a real powerhouse, you know, boy!"  
"Thank you." Kiyoto answered, panicking.  
"But I just think I got lucky." One of the sailors started laughing and hit him on the shoulder.  
"You don't have to be so modest, my boy!" The sailor reached into his pocket and pull out a weird black crystal on a black cord.  
"Here is your prize!" Kiyoto looked at the necklace while Eevee climbed onto his shoulder to get a good look at the gem.  
"What is this?"  
"It's a moon shard from Yaksha Kingdom. It supposed to collect light from the full moon to create a beautiful glow." Eevee was completely mesmerized by the strange gem which Kiyoto took noticed of.  
"I guess I could take it." The sailor handed the crystal to Kiyoto.  
"You should enter the Pokemari tournament, here in town."  
"A Pokemari tournament?"  
"Yeah, I heard first prize is an entire collection of evolutionary stones."  
"Plus you could sharpen your skills in Pokemari if you wanted to."  
"Sounds interesting, could you tell me more about it?"

Not really one of my best works. But please review anyway.


	17. Chapter 17

Kiyoko was walking to the town plaza with her friends when she heard loud gossiping coming from many of the noble ladies around her.  
"You see that girl over there."  
"Which one?"  
"The one holding the Feebas."  
"What an ugly Pokémon!"  
"I know."  
"Do you think she form a link with that Pokemon?"  
"It must have been out of pity." The ladies sneak a small laughter through their painted lips, which angered Kiyoko to point of almost cracking Feebas' bowl in her hands. Feebas looked depressed after hearing what the ladies said. Kiyoko felt a hand touch her shoulder. She turned to see Oichi who was equally as upset while Ginchiyo and their Pokemon glared daggers at them.  
"Don't listen to them, Kiyoko. They don't know how special Feebas is." Oichi said.  
"Oichi..." Kiyoko said quietly. She began to smile and nodded her head.  
"You're right. Feebas is very special." Kiyoko looked down at Feebas.  
"It doesn't matter what they said, you are still my partner, Feebas." Feebas looked at Kiyoko happily and smiled back at her. After that, the group made their way to the plaza where they notice Mitsunari, Masanori and Kiyomasa were sitting on the fountain watching their partners munching on ponigiris.  
"Mitsunari!" Kiyoko shouted, waving her hand. She saw Mitsunari look up at her and then turning his head in a different direction. Masanori and Kiyomasa were both snickering at his reaction.  
"Huh?" she thought, wondering about Mitsunari's strange reaction. Unknown to Kiyoko, Mitsunari was blushing like crazy.  
"Why am I acting like this?" Mitsunari thought.  
"Does it have something to do what Masanori and Kiyomasa said earlier?"  
_*Moments ago*_  
_Not long before Kiyoko's arrival, Masanori and Kiyomasa were wrestling Mitsunari to grabbed whatever he had in his hands. _  
_"What are you hiding, Mitsunari?" Masanori demanded. _  
_"Nothing!" Mitsunari barked back. During the struggle, Mitsunari dropped the medallion into the fountain. _  
_"No, no!" he quickly pushed his friends off of him and turn to the fountain, looking for the medallion. His friends stood there, confused. Then out of nowhere, a Murkrow swoop down into the water and grabbed the medallion within it's beak. _  
_"Someone stop that Murkrow!" Pawniard and Krokorok jumped up to try and catch Murkrow, only to collide with one another. Both Pokemon slammed Murkrow in between their bodies. The stunned Murkrow open it's mouth and dropped the medallion. Mitsunari run and caught the fallen necklace into his hands. He begin check the necklace over for any damage. When he saw no damage to the necklace, he breathes a sigh of relief. Then Masanori come and snatch it out of his hands. _  
_"What is this thing?" Masanori asked, examining the necklace._  
_"Hey, give it back!" Mitsunari tried to grab it, but Masanori tossed it over to Kiyomasa before he could touch it. _  
_"Since what did you buy jewelry, Mitsunari?" Kiyomasa questioned. _  
_"It's none of your business!" Masanori and Kiyomasa continued tossing the necklace back and forth with Mitsunari chasing after it. _  
_"If I don't know any better, I would say that you brought this for a girl." Mitsunari was frozen stiff by what his friend had just said. Both of his friends grinned from ear to ear when they hit the head on the nail. _  
_"So it's true, you brought this for a girl!" He started blushing. _  
_"So who is the lucky girl?" Masanori asked, nudging Mitsunari. _  
_"Come on, tell us." Kiyomasa coaxed. Mitsunari whispered something that barely audible. _  
_"What was that?"_  
_"Dude, we cannot hear you." He sighed and whispered the name into their ears. Both Masanori and Kiyomasa's jaws dropped to the ground. _  
_"You are kidding, right?" Mitsunari shook his head. _  
_"Dude, you realize you like the most hyperactive girl I ever seen."_  
_"I already know that!"_  
_"Why do you like her?"_  
_"I don't know. I mean, I don't hate her, but...Ahggg I don't know!" As Mitsunari was completing on the subject, his friends smiled. Kiyomasa handed back the medallion to Mitsunari. Mitsunari started blushing out of embarrassment as he put the necklace away. _  
_"Well, we cannot stop you from liking someone." _  
_"But don't give her the necklace until you straighten out your feelings." _  
_"Yeah." They went on to feed ponigiris to their Pokemon, just when Kiyoko had arrived. _  
"Darn it, I hope she doesn't see me like this." Mitsunari thought.  
"Mitsunari!" He turned to see Kiyoko standing close to him. His heart almost jumped out of his chest as Kiyoko was within a short distance of his face.  
"Mitsunari, are you alright?" Kiyoko asked, looking worried.  
"Yessss..." he replied, blushing.  
"Then why are you turning red?"  
"It's nothing!"  
"Okay...if you said so."  
"Hey!" Kiyoko and Mitsunari turned to see Hanbei rushing towards them with Kanbei following behind him. He stops and pulled Kiyoko away from Mitsunari.  
"Stay away from Kiyoko!" Hanbei shouted.  
"Who are you? Her father?"  
"Shut up, Half pint!"  
"No, you shut up first, idiot!"  
"I happen to be a self-proclaimed genius!"  
"I will believe that when Miltank flies!"  
"Stop it already!" Kiyoko said, hitting them on the head. She turned to Hanbei who was cradling his head.  
"Hanbei, as a warlord, I have a right to take care of my warriors."  
"Yes." he answered, afraid of the angry Kiyoko.  
"Yessh, I swear to god, you guys act like little kids."  
"Hey you guys!" Everyone turned around to see Kiyoto and Muneshige run over to the group. Kiyoko noticed her brother was holding a rolled up scroll in his hand.  
"Kiyoto, what's the big rush?" Kiyoto gulp down some air before unrolling the scroll.  
"We are going to enter a Pokemari tournament." he proudly declared, showing the poster of the tournament to the whole group.  
"A Pokemari..." Kiyoko said.  
"**Tournament?**" everyone else added.  
"I thought we could participate in this tournament for fun."  
"It sounds like a good idea, brother!"  
"A tournament...huh? I guess it could be fun." Oichi stated.  
"What is the purpose of participating in a tournament?" asked Ginchiyo with serious look on her face.  
"It could better our teamwork and the Pokemon could have a little fun in the battles." Ginchiyo's face begin to relax, almost breaking into a smile.  
"I guess I will partake in this tournament as well." Muneshige grinned as Kiyoto and Kiyoko were talking with Ginchiyo.  
"Okay, the tournament is divided into three categories: Triple, Double and Survival. In the triple, a group of three people will be battling against another group in a regular Pokemari battle, likewise with the Double."  
"What about the Survival?" Masanori questioned.  
"That's the most grueling part of the tournament. You have to dodge obstacles while hitting the ball back and forth. That requires at least five people to participle in that one." Immediately, Masanori begin to go pale white.  
"So how are we going to decide the groups?" Kiyoko asked.  
"I guess by luck."  
"Luck?" Kiyoto pulled out a handful of chopsticks with the printed tips.  
"Red is for the triple, blue is double and green is survival." He toss the chopsticks into a cup and shook it around, mixing it up.  
"Once you pick your chopsticks, you cannot switch." Everyone carefully pulled a chopstick out of the cup. Here are the results of the teams:  
Red: Kiyoto, Oichi and Kanbei.  
Blue: Ginchiyo and Muneshige.  
Green: Kiyoko, Hanbei, Mitsunari, Masanori and Kiyomasa.  
Masanori was horrified by the results. He looked like he was about to be killed by a rampaging herd of Tauros.  
"Someone switch with me, please!" he begged.  
"Nope, you cannot switch, Masanori." Kiyoto declared. As Masanori begging for a switch, Hanbei and Mitsunari couldn't have been happier with the results.  
"Yes, thank you God!" Hanbei thought happily.  
"Well, no going back now." Mitsunari thought.  
"Now is..."  
"This is..."  
"**My time to show her what I am made of.**" they both thought. Kiyoko sneezed.  
"I must be coming down with something." Kiyoko though, rubbing her nose.

* * *

I have been thinking about the pairing polls. I was thinking about writing about a sequel so should I continue the pairing polls for a while. Because some of the other characters haven't had a chance to appear in the stories. I want them to have a fair chance in the polls.


	18. Chapter 18

*The next day*  
Fireworks was bursting into the air as a stadium full of people were cheering very loudly, awaiting the start of the tournament. Standing the middle of the field, was a man dressed in a flashy kimono and sunglasses with a Chatot perched onto his shoulder. He cleared his throat and held the microphone close to his face.  
"Welcome to the annual Pokemari tournament!" The crowd cheered even louder than before.  
"I will be your host, Ito and this is my partner Chatot!"  
"Chatot is host, you are partner." Chatot said into the mic.  
"Huh, what did you say?!" The crowd erupted into laughter before Ito regain his composure.  
"Today, we have a total of 30 teams. All are aiming the grand prize..." Ito pointed up to a podium which a big and fancy gold trophy and the collection of all the evolutionary stones sitting on top of it.  
"The Pokemari trophy and a collection of rare evolutionary stones!" The cheering soon escalated into an ear splitting roar.  
"And now allow me to introduce the teams to you!" The teams started streaming in from all four entrances of the stadium as Ito called them one by one.  
"We have with us today. The reigning champs in all three categories, going for their 8th consecutive win, Team Foxfire Flare." The host pointed to a familiar flamboyant shopkeeper that was leading a group of warriors with Vulpix and Ninetales.  
"Next, we have the runner up." Another familiar shopkeeper was leading her own group of warriors with an array of water Pokémon.  
"Team Water Shooters!" The crowd was roaring as both team made their way to the center.  
"Finally, we have a last minute entry, hoping to win the top prize, we will have Team Aurora." Kiyoto, Kiyoko and the rest of the gang were marching onto the field and were greeting by the cheers. Some of the spectators were buzzing around with news as they saw them.  
"Is that Ginchiyo and Muneshige from Violight?"  
"I heard they lose to the twin warlords of Aurora."  
"I heard that they are now serving the twin warlords." While the rumors were circulating throughout the stadium, Kiyoko was looking around the stadium, astonished.  
"Wow, look at all the people here!" Kiyoko said.  
"Pokemari is considered to be a main sport in Chrysalia." Muneshige explained.  
"Kind of an intimidating atmosphere, if you ask me." Kiyomasa added.  
"No worries, if win or lose, we are have fun with our Pokemon." Kiyoto said. Everyone turned to Kiyoto and smiled.  
"Before we start this battle, let's go over the ground rules. Each player can only use one Pokémon in battle." Ito held the Pokemari ball high to show everyone.  
"The ball must hit back to the opposing side, no matter and it must not touch the ground for more than 5 seconds. If the ball still on the ground for more than 5 seconds or if your opponents are unable to battle, the battle will be over. You may attack your opponents with a direct attack or use the ball to your advantage."  
"Without any further ado, let the tournament begin!" Ito shouted.  
"Begin, begin!" stated Chatot. More fireworks shot up into the air, signaling the start of the event. The tournament was in full swing with actions on the battlefields. At the doubles, Ginchiyo and Muneshige were wiping their floor with their opponents.  
"Luxio, Thunderbolt!" Ginchiyo shouted.  
"Staravia, use Wing Attack on the ball!" Muneshige added. Luxio discharges the Thunderbolt while Staravia hit the incoming ball with a Wing Attack. The opponents' Pokemon were within striking range of the Thunderbolt and felt the full force of the attack. Both Pokemon fainted with the ball landing on the ground.  
"Team High Jump is unable to battle, Team Aurora in the winner." the referee stated.  
"Wow that was an impressive battle from the Team Aurora in the double!" Ito declared.  
"Impressive, impressive!" Chatot added. Muneshige hugged Ginchiyo from behind, causing Ginchiyo to blush. Then he heard a commotion coming from the Triple battles.  
"Eevee, use Quick Attack!" Kiyoto shouted.  
"Lampent, Flamethrower!" yelled Kanbei.  
"Jigglypuff, Round!" Oichi added. Eevee used Quick Attack to hit the ball back. Lampent send out a massive Flamethrower while Jigglypuff sang out colorful soundwaves. The Flamethrower engulfed the ball while the soundwaves surrounded the fiery ball. The opponents were afraid of the incoming attack and dodged it all together. The ball hit the ground, creating a small crate.  
"5, 4, 3, 2, 1!"  
"Team Snowfall failed to pick up the ball, Team Aurora is the winner!" The crowd roared as Kiyoto and Oichi celebrating the victory with Kanbei.  
"A surprising second win from the rookie team!" Ito announced.  
"Surprising!" Chatot added.  
"AHHHHHHH!" Ito and Chatot turned their attention over to the survival course; a certain someone with Feebas was swimming away from a school of Carvanha and red Basculin.  
"Get away from me!" Masanori shouted, swimming for his life. Kiyoko and Krokorok were on the obstacle course, avoiding all the traps and flying balls. Mitsunari, Kiyomasa, Hanbei and their Pokemon were struggling while the other competitors were running the same course.  
"Why am the one doing this?!" Masanori shouted.  
"You are the fastest swimmer we have; I heard that you could swim like a Seel!" Kiyoko yelled.  
"Who the heck told you that?!" Mitsunari and Kiyomasa were secretly grinning, as they were the guilty party.  
"Just get the ball!" Masanori saw the Pokemari ball on a floating platform, right in front of him.  
"Whose idea was it to throw the ball into a Carvanha and Basculin infested water?!" As he was swinging to over the platform, a Carvanha almost bit down onto his leg.  
"Gah!" As he was panicking, Feebas jumped out and used Ice Beam to freeze the Carvanha. He finally reached the platform and climb onto it's surface with Feebas.  
"Okay, I got the ball! Now what?" Kiyoko dodged a revolting sweeper arm and look down at Masanori and Feebas.  
"Feebas, use Surf!"  
"Wait, what?!" Feebas was surrounded by a blue light as it summoned a huge wave underneath the platform.  
"Whoa whoa!"Masanori said, trying to balance on the platform as. He was now riding the Surf with Feebas beside him.  
"This is actually kind of fun." he thought as he regains his balance.  
"Yahoo!" he shouted, gliding around on the wave. Within the wave, the school of Carvanha and Basculin appeared and chasing after them.  
"Oh no, they are gaining on us!" Masanori stated. Feebas turned around and released another Ice Beam on the water, freezing Carvanha and Basculin in place. Some of the Carvanha and Basculin avoided the attack and started gaining on them.  
"Dragon Rage!"  
"Thunderbolt!" Masanori saw a Dragon Rage combined with Thunderbolt flying over his head and hit the Carvanha and Basculin back. He turned to see Habei and Kiyomasa with their Pokemon.  
"Hurry up with the ball!" Habei yelled.  
"We will meet you at the end, Masanori!" Kiyomasa added. Masanori and Feebas manages to surf towards the end of the course with Kiyoko and the rest come from behind. Soon the other teams reached the end of their courses. Team Aurora was the first one to finish with the fastest time. After the preliminary rounds, Kiyoto, Kiyoko and the rest of the gang were one of the four finalists.  
"I don't believe my eyes! This is the first time that a rookie team has made this far into the finals!" Ito announced.  
"Team Aurora is truly something!"  
"Truly something, truly something!" In the back of stadium, above the crowd lies a grand observatory deck with a red and gold pavilion. Sitting in the middle of the deck was a pump and jolly man with heavy white makeup and two red and black dots painted on his cheeks and eyebrows. He wore dark green robes with a large white outer kimono and purple happi coat that had gold lining and a large white pom-pom in the middle. He also wore a funny black hat on his balding head and orange obi belt around his waist. He held two gold fans with a red Pokeball design in each hand. A Forretress was floating, right next to the man.  
"Lord Yoshimoto, are you enjoying the tournament?" one of his advisors asked  
"Oh yes, this is really the most interesting tournament I have seen in a while." Yoshimoto responded, letting out a laugh.  
"Foxfire and Water Shooters are in top form today." Yoshimoto flapped one of his fans.  
"Yes, but my eyes are on Team Aurora."  
"Team Aurora, My Lord?"  
"Yes, they are showing a lot of potential."  
"Indeed, My Lord." Yoshimoto looked to the field, awaiting the finals to begin.

Sorry for the long wait. Should be Feebas evolve in the next chapter or should I wait until later? Review and tell me what you think about the question. I have a good idea for the sequel, but I am going to finish this story before working on the sequel.(That's why this chapter was rushed.)


	19. Chapter 19

The crowd was sitting at the edge of their seats as the finals went under way. It was Team Foxfire versus Team Psychic Force while Team Aurora was facing Team Watershooters. While Team Foxfire and Team Psychic Force were battling, Kiyoto, Kiyoko and the rest of the gang were resting before their battles.  
"Man that was tough!" Hanbei complained, plodding down onto the couch with Pikachu resting on his head.  
"Speak for yourself, those Carvanha and Basculin almost made lunch out of me!" Masanori complained, shaking the water of his wet clothes.  
"We are doing pretty well for first timers." Oichi stated.  
"For now, at least. I heard the other teams were a lot tougher." Ginchiyo said, crossing her arms across her chest.  
"What do you hear?"  
"The top teams everyone is talking about are Team Foxfire and Watershooters. Not only are they veterans of the games, but their battle styles are both powerful and refined."  
"What about Team Psychic Force?" Kiyoko said.  
"Team Psychic Force is nothing, but a joke!" Everyone turned to see the leader of Team Watershooters and the rest of her team entering the room.  
"Team Watershooters!"  
"That team has no respect for the game and had cheated their way to the finals."  
"Yeah, I saw them they kept on using Psychic to stop attacks and avoid all the obstacles." Kiyoto said.  
"I hate teams like that, thinking that they could win without doing anything. At least, you guys inherit the spirit of the game. You seem like worthy opponents to me." The leader held out her hand towards Kiyoto.  
"Let's have a good game!"  
"Won't have it any other way." Kiyoto said. Then a loud eruption sounded off, shaking the whole stadium to the core.  
"What was that?" Everyone rushed out of the room and run to the field. What they saw next shocked everyone. The entire field was destroyed with Team Foxfire were sprawling across the ground, beaten and almost unconscious.  
"We need to help them." Kiyoko shouted. Everyone scrambled to help the injured and their Pokemon.  
"What happened here?"  
"They were unwilling to heed our words." Everyone looked over to the other side to see some evil looking monks with strong looking psychic Pokemon.  
"We foretold their fate and they chose not to believe." said one of the evil monks.  
"The God Pokemon will punish all unbelievers." Those lines stuck a cord with Kanbei, for himself was a strong believer in fate. Kanbei looked down and clenched his fist very tightly.  
"Then is it true...that no one could escape their own fate once it has alright been written?" Kanbei thought.  
"No." Kanbei lifted his head up to see Kiyoto facing the monks with a stern look on his face  
"What was that, boy?" one of the monks questioned.  
"What you have done is unforgivable!"  
"Be careful, kid or the God Pokemon will punish you next."  
"This isn't about belief or fate! You hurt so many lives and destroy this peaceful game."  
"Oh yeah, what are you going to do about it?!"  
"We are going to beat you!" Kiyoko shouted, standing beside her brother.  
"We will not tolerate creeps like you to win this tournament."  
"That's right!" shouted Oichi who stood next to the twins.  
"You have caused all of this pain to all this innocent people and Pokemon!"  
"There is no room in this world for people like you!" Mitsunari added.  
"Yeah, go back to the creepy temple you came from, you weirdos!" Masanori yelled, joining in the group.  
"We won't let you win this tournament!" Kiyomasa said.  
"Pokemari is supposed to be a game for everyone to enjoy." Muneshige stated.  
"Instead, you turned it into turmoil for your own amusement!" Ginchiyo added.  
"You cannot get more sick and twisted than that." Hanbei said.  
"You fool, do you realize that you are belittling the God Pokemon!" one of the monks yelled back.  
"No!" declared Kanbei, causing everyone to look at him.  
"You are the ones who are belittling the God Pokemon, for these are not the actions of those serving the God Pokemon. Your evil actions will lead to your own demise." The crowd were voicing out as well as they too believe in the same things that Kiyoto and the gang had said.  
"Yeah, Pokemari is supposed to be fun for everybody."  
"We don't need to see this type of violence."  
"Unbelieveable, never in my years as a MC have I seen the crowd being so moved by one team!" Ito announced.  
"Team Aurora is truly something special, folks!"  
"Special indeed, special indeed!" Chatot agreed. Up in the deck, Yoshimoto and Forretress were crying a river of tears.  
"Boo-hoo, that was so moving, I cannot stop these tears!" Yoshimoto said, still sobbing.  
"Forretress Forretress" Forretress said, crying with it's master. Both Yoshimoto and Forretress leaned against the rails, cheering on Team Aurora.  
"Go, Team Aurora go!"  
"Forretress!" Back down onto the field, Kiyoto turned to the leader of Team Watershooters.  
"I know that our battle was supposed to be next, but..." Kiyoto said.  
"Say no more, me and my team will help Team Foxfire. Beat the stuffing out of Team Psychic Force!"  
"You can count on us." As Team Watershooters were aiding the injured, Team Aurora came face to face with Team Psychic Force.  
"With special permission from the Warlord of Chrysalia, we heard begin the battle between Team Aurora and Team Psychic Force." Ito shouted.  
"Let the battle begin!"  
The crowd roared as Ginchyo and Muneshige were facing two monks who had a Jynx and a Grumpig.  
"Jynx, use Psychic on Staravia!"  
"Grumpig, use Zen Headbutt to send the ball back!" Jynx started glowing in a blue light as Grumpig lowered it's head while a blue light covered it's head. The ball flew straight towards Grumpig who hit back with the Zen Headbutt and towards Luxio. Jynx's Psychic surrounded Staravia, binding it's wings together.  
"Staravia, try to break free of the Psychic!" Muneshige said. As Staravia was struggling to break free, the ball flew past and headed towards Luxio.  
"Iron Tail, Luxio!" Ginchiyo said. Luxio's tail started glowing silver as it swung it's tail to hit back the ball.  
"Now, Thunder!" Luxio directed the Thunder towards Jynx, Jynx felt the full force of the Thunder which disable Psychic on Staravia.  
"Staravia, Wing Attack now!" Staravia used Wing Attack on Grumpig, knocking the Pokemon back. The ball was about to land on the ground when it started levitating. Jynx and Grumpig were back onto their feet, smirking evilly.  
"Don't think you could win so easily."  
"The God Pokemon will smile upon us in this battle." As Ginchiyo and Muneshige were struggling, Kiyoto, Oichi and Kanbei were battling three other monks with a Hypno and two Drowzee.  
"Eevee, Shadow Ball!" Kiyoto said. Eevee sent out multiple Shadow Balls at the opponents.  
"Drowzee, Psybream!" Both Drowzee released a shimmering rainbow beam from their eyes which destroy the Shadow Balls.  
"Hypno, use Psychic!"  
"Lampent, Night Shade!" Kanbei said. Lampent let out a black beam from it's eyes, striking down Hypno and stop the attack.  
"Jigglypuff, hit the ball with Doubleslap!" Oichi said.  
"Drowzee, Confusion!" Before Jigglypuff could touch the ball, a white outline appeared around Jigglypuff and prevents Jigglypuff from moving as the ball begins to fall.  
"Use Quick Attack and hit the ball back, Eevee!" Eevee ran towards the falling ball. It jumped up and hit the ball back to the other side.  
"Psychic!" Hypno used Psychic to stop the ball in midair.  
"The God Pokemon will not help nonbelievers."  
"You have sealed your own fate when you challenged us." Kiyoto clenched his fists and gritted his teeth as the battle continued. Over at the survival course, both teams have to run on the same course. Kiyoko and the others were trying their best to avoid every obstacle. But the remaining players of Team Psychic Force were floating over the obstacles by letting their three Elgyem and two Beheeyem use Psychic on them.  
"This isn't fair. They are breezing past the obstacles while we are barely catching up to them!" Masanori shouted.  
"I guess when you have psychic type moves; it's no contest for this challenge." Kiyomasa said.  
"We have to win this battle." Kiyoko shouted.  
"We have to prove what a bunch of frauds they truly are!"  
"What we need is a plan." Hanbei said. Then an idea come to Mitsunari.  
"Let the obstacles become our attack." Mitsunari said.  
"Huh, what did you said, Mitsunari?" Masanori asked.  
"Oh, I get it!" Hanbei said.  
"If we can distract them long enough for them to forget about the obstacles, the obstacles will hit them from behind."  
"Once they hit the water, Feebas could use Ice Beam to freeze them in place."  
"That's brilliant plan, Mitsunari and Hanbei!" Kiyoko said.  
"Let's do then." As the monks were floating in the air, they saw the ball and the finish line on the other side of the course.  
"Victory is within own grasps."  
"Those fools don't have a chance of winning."  
"Hey, evil looking monks!" The monks looked down to see Masanori and Kiyomasa with their Pokemon.  
"Why are you guys so weak?" Masanori yelled.  
"Compare you guys to a Magikarp, a Magikarp has more skills than all of you combined." Kiyomasa added. Veins appeared on the monks' bald heads as two of them floated down in front of Kiyomasa and Masanori.  
"You dare speak blasphemy to the God Pokemon's massagers."  
"Yeah, that's right!" Masanori confirmed.  
"You fool!" Two Elgyem glared at Fraxure and Krokorok who was ignoring them.  
"Prepare to be defeated by us."  
"Any last words?"  
"Psyduck!"  
"Psyduck?!" All two monks and their Pokemon were hit by the sweeper arms from behind while Masanori and Kiyomasa, along with Fraxure and Krokorok ducked just in time. The monks and their Pokemon hit the water with a big splash. Then Kiyoko and Feebas were surfing down on a platform, heading towards the falling monks.  
"Okay, Feebas, Ice Beam!" Feebas used Ice Beam to freeze the water around the monks and their Pokemon, locking them into place. The remaining three monks watched as their comrades were struggling to free themselves from the ice.  
"We must finish this battle quickly." The three monks decide to split up with one heading for the ball while the other two were to protect the retriever against any attacks. As one monk and his Beheeyem went after the ball, the other monks were on high alert as they looked around for any signs of the enemy.  
"Don't let them get to your emotions!"  
"Yes, sir!" Suddenly, a Thunderbolt appeared and aimed straight at them.  
"Elgyem!"  
"Beheeyem!"  
"**Light Screen!**" Both Elgyem and Beheeyem's eyes started glowing yellow, soon a yellow wall of hexagon shaped panels surrounded them. The Thunderbolt bounced off the Light Screen and was redirected into the sky.  
"Where did that attack come from?!"  
"I don't know, be on your guard!" Elgyem and Beheeyem were cautiously looking around their surroundings until Pawniard spring within their blind spots. Pawniard's claws were glowing a light purple as it was about to strike Elgyem and Beheeyem with the Night Slash.  
"**Double Team!**" Elgyem and Beheeyem's bodies shine and make multiple copies of themselves. Pawniard attacked one of the copies, only to miss. The monks's eyes followed Pawniard as the Pokemon descend back down and land in front of Mitsunari, Hanbei and Pikachu. The monks, along with their Pokemon floated to the location of where Mitsunari and Hanbei were standing.  
"Did you really we could be deceived that easily?"  
"Well, it was worth a try." answered Hanbei, yawning.  
"You will pay dearly for that."  
"Could I say one word at least?" Mitsunari said.  
"What?"  
"Sucker Punch!"  
"Sucker what?!" Boxing gloves started popping out the wall next to the two monks, punching them in the face. The knockout monks were sending flying into their Pokemon, causing all to land in the water. Mitsunari and Hanbei, along with their Pokemon were in the safe zone away from the boxing gloves.  
"I cannot believe that worked..." Mitsunari commented.  
"I know..." Hanbei added. After seeing all his comrades defeated, the last remaining monk and his Beheeyem were now in a bigger rush to win the game.  
"We must hurry!"  
"Not so fast!" The monk turned around to see Kiyoko surfing the wave, heading straight towards him. The monk quickly turned his attention on the ball and flew away from Kiyoko.  
"Feebas, Ice Beam on the double!" Feebas released it's Ice Beam onto the water and form a path of ice.  
"Here we go!" Kiyoko jumped onto the ice path and skated towards the ball.  
"The victory will be in my grasps!" thought the monk as he was within arm's length away from the ball. Then out of nowhere, Kiyoko come from behind and snatched up the ball.  
"I will back taking this!" Kiyoko declared as she rides away with the ball.  
"I won't let you win!" the monk growled darkly.  
"Beheeyem, Psybeam!" Beheeyem send out a Psybeam that hit and destroy the rest of ice path, breaking the ice into large sharp pieces.  
"Now, Psychic!" Beheeyem used Psychic to pick the jagged pieces of ice and launched them towards Kiyoko and Feebas. Kiyoko saw the jagged ice heading straight at them.  
"Feebas!" Instinctively, Kiyoko dropped the ball and pick up the panicking Feebas into her arms. As the ice hit them, they both fell into the water.  
"Feebas, are you alright?" Kiyoko asked, looking down at Feebas. Feebas looked at Kiyoko with shocked eyes. The ball was drifting aimlessly in the water until it started floating. They both watched as the ball floated towards the monk and his Beheeyem.  
"You let the ball go, just to protect your Pokemon." The monk and his Pokemon laughed Kiyoko gritted her teeth as she glared daggers at him.  
"I cannot believe you are willing to forsake victory, just to protect that ugly Pokemon!" Feebas, feeling rather depressed, was about to cry.  
"Shut up!" Kiyoko shouted. The monk and Beheeyem stop laughing and looked down at the enraged Kiyoko.  
"Feebas is not an ugly Pokemon!" Kiyoko started remember what happened yesterday, how the count ladies were making fun of Feebas and how they said that she form a link with Feebas out of pity.  
"You judge Feebas by it's appearance, but to me, Feebas is one of the most beautiful Pokemon I have ever meet."  
"Beautiful?!...You call that ugly thing beautiful!?"  
"Feebas is beautiful. No matter what other say, Feebas is my partner and you have no right to call Feebas such things." After listening to Kiyoko, Feebas was awestruck by her words, soon it's eyes soon was filled with resolve. Feebas jumped out of Kiyoko's arms and into the air. The Prism scale that was tried to it's fin was sparkling in the colors of the rainbow as Feebas started glowing very brightly. Ito and the spectators were grasping at what was happening.  
"Oh my, it looks like Feebas is..." Ito said.  
"Evolving?!" Kiyoko yelled. As soon as the light dispersed, it revealed a beautiful and elegant Milotic.  
"I don't believe my eyes, folks! That little Feebas evolved into one of the rarest and most captivating Pokemon in Ransei, Milotic!" Ito announced. As the crowd was in a frenzy over the news, Milotic move it's way to Kiyoko.  
"Wow, Milotic, you really did evolve!" Kiyoko proclaimed, astonished by Milotic's appearance. Milotic rubbed it's head against Kiyoko's cheek, tears begin to form in her eyes.  
"I always knew you were beautiful, Milotic, even before you evolved." Once Milotic lifted it's head back up, they both smiled at each other.  
"Let's finish this battle, Milotic!"  
"Milotic Mil~!" answered Milotic. They turned their attention back onto the monk and Beheeyem. At this point, the monk and Beheeyem were sweating bullet.  
"It doesn't matter if that Pokemon had evolved! I will destroy you! Beheeyem, use Psybeam!" Beheeyem released another Psybeam at Milotic.  
"Milotic, use Ice Beam!" Milotic used Ice Beam; both attacks made contact and negated themselves. Then Milotic jumped up as a spiral of water begin to form around it's tail. Milotic whipped it's tail and hit Beheeyem. Beheeyem flew back and bumping into it's master. They both landed backward into the water, knocked out. Mitotic picked up the ball within it's tail and went back to Kiyoko.  
"Oh my gosh, Milotic, I don't know you could use Aqua Tail now!" Kiyoko exclaimed.  
"Kiyoko, Milotic!" Kiyoko and Milotic saw Mitsunari, Masanori, Kiyomasa, Hanbei and their Pokemon standing at the end of the course.  
"Get over here with the ball so we could win this challenge."  
"Oh, right!" Kiyoko and Milotic rushed to the end of the course and stood in front of her teammates.  
"With Team Aurora finishing the course with the ball in their possession, they will name winners of the survival course." the referee declared. The crowd was in a uproar as Kiyoko and the rest were jumping up and down with joy for their victory.

* * *

Thank for reading! Don't forget to review and vote. Along with your review, please tell me where are you from 'cause I am very curious of you guys are from. Also please answer this questions:

If you could be a warlord in the game, what Pokemon type(s) would you be and what Pokemon would be your first partner?


	20. Chapter 20

Sorry for the long wait, I have been busy this month. From tests to my birthday, I couldn't find time to write next chapter. Please enjoy this latest chapter.

The victory over the survival course provided the moral that the rest of Team Aurora needed.

"Just because you have a single victory doesn't mean anything. Jynx, use Ice Punch!"

"Grumpig, use Power Gem!" Cold air begin to swirl around Jynx's fist while a large ball of energy form in between Grumpig's hands and was tossed towards Staravia.

"Luxio!"Ginchiyo shouted.

"Staravia!" Muneshige yelled.

"**Dodge it!**" they said in unison. Staravia flew away from the Power Gem as Luxio avoids Jynx's Ice Punch.

"Victory or not, we have allies that are counting on us." Ginchiyo proclaimed.

"We won't want to disappoint them." Muneshige added.

"Luxio, Thunder!" Ginchiyo shouted

"Staravia, Aerial Ace!" Muneshige yelled. Luxio sends out a Thunder at Jynx while Staravia strike down Grumpig. Both of their opponents fainted with the ball landing in between them.

"Jynx and Grumpig are unable to battle. I declare the Team Aurora to be the winners!" the referee announced. The crowd cheered while Muneshige embraced Ginchiyo who blush a bright crimson red. The last remaining members of Team Psychic Force realized they were the only ones left before their impending defeat.

"Impossible!"

"How could this be happening?! This is supposed to be our victory!" A monk points an accusing finger at Kiyoto.

"This is your fault! You who don't believe in the God Pokemon's will"

"You are the one who wishes to alter the future which was already set before you!"

"You're wrong!" Kiyoto shouted which causes the monks to flinch.

"I may not know what the future will have in store for me, but I believe what you have done here is wrong."

"We are following the God Pokemon's will!"

"No, you are doing this out of your own volatile, not by the God Pokemon's will." Kanbei said.

"Who are you to question our actions?"

"I, as well, am a believer of fate and I also believe in the God Pokemon."

"Then why are you fighting with a non-believer?!"

"I fight for what me and my comrades believe in. Your actions were unacceptable!" The monks glared at him.

"That's it; I had enough of this talk! Hypno, use Zen Headbutt."

"**Drowzee, Shadow Ball!**" Hypno jumped up to hit the ball with Zen Headbutt while both Drowzee sends out multiple Shadow Balls.

"Lampent, use Flame Burst!"

"Jigglypuff, Round!" Lampent send out another Flame Burst as Jigglypuff sang out Round. Both attacks cancelled out the Shadow Balls, leaving Eevee free to jump in front of Hypno before it could hit the ball.

"Eevee, Shadow Ball!" Eevee released another Shadow Ball at Hypno, stopping it's attack and falling back down to the ground. Eevee caught the ball within it's tail before landing onto the ground.

"Eevee, quick! Toss the ball to the other side!" Eevee threw the ball and kicked it with it's hind legs.

"Hypno, stop the ball with Psychic!" Hypno use Psychic to stop the ball in midair.

"Eevee, use Bite now!" Eevee reappeared in front of Hypno and bit down on it's head using Bite. Losing focus, Hypno let the ball drop as it frantically tried to pry Eevee off it's head. The ball fell from the sky and landed onto the Team Psychic Force' side.

"The ball has landed on Psychic Force's side. Let's starts the countdown!" Ito announced.

"**5...4...**" As the audience started to count down, the monk was becoming frantic.

"Hypno, get Eevee off of you and get the ball." Hypno struggled to get Eevee off, only to have Eevee clamp down even harder. The monk turned to his teammates.

"Don't just stand them, tell your Pokemon to get the ball!"

"Our Pokemon have fainted, we cannot do anything now!"

"What?!" The monk looked onto the field to see the two fainted Drowzee on the ground with Lampent and Jigglypuff hovering over them.

"**...3...2...1!**"

"Team Psychic Force let the ball touch the ground. I declare Team Aurora to be the winners!" The crowd was in an uproar as Kiyoko and the gang was jumping for joy. Ginchiyo and Muneshige were smiling and silently nodded their heads. All of their Pokemon were celebrating the victory as well. The monk collapsed to his knees and fell onto his hands.

"This is not possible...How can we lose?" He glared up at Kiyoto and his Eevee.

"This is entirely your fault! Hypno, use Psybeam on the non-believer!" Hypno aim the Psybeam at Kiyoto. Eevee noticed the Psybeam aim at it's master.

"Eevee!" Eevee shouted, jumping into the air.

"Huh, Eevee?" Kiyoto said, turning around. As soon as he turned around, he saw the Psybeam coming straight at him. Eevee moved in front of the Psybeam and took the hit. The attack sends Eevee toward the wall at an alarming speed.

"Eevee!" Kiyoto shouted frantically. Suddenly, before Eevee hit the wall, it was surrounded by a blue light which prevent it from hitting the wall. The source of the blue light was coming from Lampent as it's whole outline was glowing blue.

"Lampent is using Psychic!" Oichi exclaimed. Lampent lifted Eevee away from the wall and bringing the Pokemon directly to Kiyoto.

"Eevee!" Kiyoto shouted, taking Eevee into his arms.

"Are you alright?!"

"Eve!" Eevee answered cheerfully.

"Thank goodness that Eevee is alright." Oichi said with tears in her eyes as Jigglypuff was nodding it's head. Kiyoto turned to Kanbei and Lampent.

"Thank you, Kanbei and Lampent for saving Eevee."

"I am to see your Pokemon unharmed, my Lord." Kanbei replied, but he was puzzled on when and how Lampent learned Psychic.

"I would seems that Lampent learn Psychic, just in time to save Eevee." he remarked.

"I heard that Pokemon learn new moves when there are dire situations." Kiyoto explained.

"I guess Lampent doesn't want to see it's friends get hurt." Oichi added.

"Friends...?" Kanbei wondered. He looked over at Lampent who was floating next to Eevee and smiled. Soon after, all of Team Psychic Force was arrested and charged with the attack on Kiyoto. Kiyoto, Kiyoko and the rest of the gang were standing on the podium.

"Presenting the prize to the winning team is our beloved warlord, Lord Yoshimoto!" Ito announced. A series of confetti cannons popped, raining down colorful pieces of confetti. The gang could see a fancy jolly man was prancing towards them with a Forrestress following behind him.

"That is Lord Yoshimoto." Oichi whispered to Kiyoto as the man drew closer to them.

"Congratulation on your victory, Team Aurora!" Yoshimoto greeted. Yoshimoto turned to Ito who handed the Pokemari trophy to him. He took the trophy and held it out towards Kiyoto.

"Here is the Pokemari trophy. You and your team have definitely earned it."

"Thank you" Kiyoto said politely, taking the trophy and bowing his head. Then Yoshimoto picked the collection of the stones and present it to Kiyoko.

"Here is the grand prize as promise, the entire collection of evolutionary stones."

"Thank you very much!" Kiyoko responded, bowing her head and taking the stones. Yoshimoto smiled and turned back to the audience.

"Let's give a big round of applause for the winners of this annual Pokemari tournament!" The arena broke out into applause as more confetti cannons rang off and showered them with more confetti.

*Later that day*

Noisemakers popped which marks the start of a big celebration at Chrysalia Castle. Kiyoto, Kiyoko and the rest of the gang who were invited to the celebration were enjoying themselves. Kiyoto was talking to Muneshige and Kanbei while Kiyoko was chatting with Oichi and Ginchiyo. Mitsunari watches as Masanori and Kiyomasa started stuffing fancy food down their throat. Their Pokemon and other's warriors Pokemon were busy communicating with each other. Hanbei and Pikachu let out a big yawn.

"Man, I am tired." Hanbei thought as he looked around.

"Is there any place to get some shut eye around here?" Hanbei left the party to look for a spot to take his nap. Kiyoko who went to get some food, notices Hanbei and Pikachu leaving the party.

"Where is he going?" Kiyoko wondered. Mitsunari who was a bit revolted by his friends looked away to Hanbei exiting the party.

"Where the heck is he going?" Mitsunari thought.

Hanbei wandered around until he saw a giant oak tree.

"That looks like good spot to rest. Right, Pikachu?" Hanbei asked, looking at his partner.

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed. Hanbei climbed up on the tree and settled on a large branch of the tree.

"Ah, this is a perfect spot." Hanbei said, leaning back on the tree. Pikachu's ears perked up, it jumped off of Hanbei's shoulder and onto the far side of the branch. Noticing Pikachu's action, Hanbei sat back up and looked his partner.

"Huh, what's wrong, Pikachu?"

"Hey Hanbei!" Hanbei looked down to see Kiyoko and Mitsunari along with Eevee and Pawniard looking him.

"What are you guys doing here?" Hanbei asked.

"We saw you leaving the party, what are you doing up there?" Kiyoko answered back.

"Catching a few Zs, no big deal."

"You must be quite the slacker to leave a big party." Mitsunari added.

"Shut up, you pipsqueak!"

"What did you said?!" Kiyoko sighed as she and Eevee sat down at the base of the tree.

"I wish you guys would get along, you both work so well together during the tournament."

"**You could never get me to work with him!**" As the two glared at each other, Kiyoko sighed again.

"And here I thought you two were actually cool." Mitsunari and Hanbei stopped glaring and turned to Kiyoko.

"You thought..."

"That we were cool."

"Well, yeah." Both of them started blushing.

"Which one of us you thought was cooler?" Hanbei asked abruptly.

"Huh?"

"Which one of...gah!" Out of nowhere, an apple hit Hanbei on the head.

"Where did that come from?!" Hanbei looked around at the sky as Mitsunari secretly fed an apple to Pawniard.

"Hey!" They looked to see Kiyoto and the rest of the gang running towards them. They stopped right in front of them.

"So you guys have been here the whole time?" Kiyomasa asked.

"Yeah, but are you guys doing here?"

"Looking for you guys so we could watch the fireworks together."

"Fireworks?" A loud explosive sound as the gang looked up to beautiful displays of fireworks bursting in the air. They were spellbound as the fireworks dazzled the evening sky. Oichi held onto Jigglypuff tightly.

"If only it could still like this forever..." Oichi prayed.

*Somewhat in furthest part of Ransei*

Far away from the good will of Chrysalia, in the furthest regions of Ransei, a town was being engulfed by flame as a great number of troops stormed it. Villagers and Pokemon alike were fleeing away from the nightmare that befallen onto their town. As soon as the town was abandoned, a lone person was walking through the destroyed town. Donning on a long purple happi coat on top of his black armor, he watched as the fire continued to burn. A loud roar filled the blackened sky as he looked up to see a massive shadow descending in front of him. As the massive shadow bowed it's head, the person grinned.

That person is Nobunaga.

Almost done with Chrysalia. Please review and vote.


	21. Chapter 21

*Nighttime in Chrysalia*

By the time the fireworks were done, the sun had already sunk down below the horizon. Lord Yoshimoto had offer Kiyoto, Kiyoko and the gang to spend the night inside Chrysalia Castle. With the gang and their Pokemon worn out from the tournament, Kiyoto and Kiyoko agreed to his offer. Inside the castle, the guys were giving two rooms to divide among themselves while the girls stay in another room in a different hallway. After a game of rock-paper-scissor(which Masanori suggested), it was decided that Mitsunari, Kanbei and Kiyoto would stay in one room while Masanori, Kiyomasa, Hanbei and Muneshige stayed in the other. Before anyone could go to sleep, Kiyoto called everyone into his room for a brief meeting. Kiyoko who was feeling rather sleepy was wondering why her brother had call for a meeting.

"Why the sudden meeting, Big Brother?" questioned Kiyoko.

"Hanbei and Kanbei had informed me of what they have witnessed yesterday. I will like you all to know about it." Kiyoto explained. Everyone shifted their attention to Hanbei and Kanbei.

"Okay, this is what happened..." Hanbei started telling them about the robbery and emphasizing how brave he was(to-cough-Kiyoko-cough)

"And that's basically what happened." Hanbei said, finishing his story.

"From your description of the two men, I said they are ninjas from Viperia." Muneshige concluded.

"Viperia? What's Viperia?"

"It's another kingdom in the far east that is famous for training ninjas." Ginchiyo explained.

"What are ninjas from Viperia doing here?" Masanori asked.

"Other from stealing, I think they were sent here to spy." Hanbei stated.

"What makes you said that, Hanbei?" Kiyoto questioned.

"Ninjas don't appear wherever or when they want to. For ninjas to appear so far away from Viperia, there is no doubt in my mind that they came here to spy."

"Who could they possibly be spying on?" Kiyoko asked.

"I could think of two people right now that have been their target." Mitsunari commented.

"Huh, who?!"

"The warlords who already conquered five kingdoms." Kiyomasa added.

"Us?!" Ginchiyo and Muneshige nodded their heads in agreement.

"It would seem that other kingdoms are curious to know about the twin warlords who already conquer 5 kingdoms." Ginchiyo turned to Kiyoto and Kiyoko.

"It will be best to take caution. This won't be the first time that this will happen; the next time could be an attack." Oichi remain silent throughout the meeting, clenching her knuckles until they turned pale white.

"Oichi, is something wrong?" Oichi was startled as Kiyoko looked at her with a worried look.

"You have been very quiet in this meeting." Kiyoto commented.

"And you look very pale."

"Oh...I was...just...thinking about something." Oichi answered, smiling very weakly.

"Are you sure? Maybe you're sick or something?"

"I am...a bit tired, that's all." Masanori yawned and started stretching.

"Me too, I am beat." Masanori said.

"It is getting rather late...we will end the discussion here." With the meeting over, everybody went back to their rooms and went to bed. A little after midnight, Oichi tossed and turned in her futon, unable to go to sleep. She quietly got up out of bed and went over to the door.

"Jiggly..." Oichi turned around to see Jigglypuff walking towards her.

"I just needed clear my head a little. You should go back to sleep, Jigglypuff." Oichi whispered. Jigglypuff looked at Oichi with big sad eyes and tug her robes. Oichi sighed and picked up Jigglypuff into her arms.

"I guess I could use some company." Oichi open the door and silently closed it behind her. She and Jigglypuff roamed the hallways until they came across an open balcony. Sitting on a bench, they gazed up at the full moon.

"The moon is bright tonight. Right, Jigglypuff?"

"Jiggly..." A flashback soon appeared in her mind.

_She and Jigglypuff were surrounded by flames. She heard the terrified screams of people and Pokemon as she watches them flee away from the land they once considered home. She collapsed to her knees as tears streaked down her face. _

_"Why? Why must there be so much destruction?" she cried. Jigglypuff was also crying alongside Oichi _

_"Oichi." A male voice spoke out. She and Jigglypuff looked up to see two shadowy figures in front of her. Behind them, a glowing red moon which bathed them in it's sinister light._

_"Oichi..." _

_"Brother, why must you do this?! Do you really hate Ransei!?" Oichi shouted._

_"You lack understanding, Oichi. I am protecting this land from destroying itself." _

_"The people...the Pokemon...Cannot you see the destruction and harm you brought upon them!"_

_"That's enough, Oich!. Once this war is over, you will acknowledge this path was the only way to achieve peace." Oichi shook her head furiously. _

_"No, you're wrong, Brother! This path will never achieve the peace that you wish to see!"_

_"Then complete the legend, Oichi."_

_"The legend?"_

_"Find a new warlord that can defeat me and complete the cursed legend that is destroying this land. Prove to me that I was wrong." Drying her tears, she picked up Jigglypuff and stood up._

_"I will...I will found the one who will defeat you and complete the legend." She took off running; never to look back at the man she called brother. _

After remembering the flashback, she held Jigglypuff even tighter.

"Why? Why must I remember this now?" Oichi whispered.

"Lady Oichi?" Oichi nearly jumped out her skin as she saw Kiyoto with Eevee sitting on his shoulder, standing in the doorway.

"Lord Kiyoto, what are you doing here?"

"Tonight is a full moon. I was told that Eevee's moon shard reacts in moonlight." Eevee jumped from Kiyoto's shoulder and onto the rail, facing the moon. The moon shard dangling from Eevee's neck begin to collect the moonlight and start glowing a soft golden light.

"How beautiful" Oichi said, looking at the beautiful glow. Jigglypuff soon joined Eevee on the rail while Kiyoto sat down next to Oichi.

"Lady Oichi, is something troubling?" Kiyoto asked. Oichi turned to Kiyoto and lowered her eyes to the floor.

"...No, nothing is troubling."

"Lady Oichi, please forgive my rudeness, but I can sense that you are lying." She looked up at Kiyoto, surprised.

"What?"

"I know we have only been comrades for only a short time, but I know you well enough to know that something has been bothering you." He looked at her with a smile.

"If there is something wrong, please don't hesitate to talk about it." Her eyes quickly saddened.

"It's about my...brother."

"Your brother?"

"Yes...He used to be a kind and gentle big brother. But as this war continued, he started to change. He grew more cold and emotionless." Oichi started to tremble.

"He turned into someone else; someone different from the warm big brother I used to remember." Tears started dropping onto the floor.

"I...was...so...frightened...I...couldn't..." She felt a hand wiping away her tears. She looked at Kiyoto as he continued to wipe away her tears

"You don't have force yourself to speak any more than you needed to. You must have carried this heavy burden for a long time." Kiyoto said softly.

"Yes..." Oichi answered, wiping her tears away.

"You have a very strong heart, Lady Oichi. That's one of the thing I admire about you."

"Huh?" Oichi started to blush as well as Kiyoto, who realized what he just said.

"I mean...I...god..what did I just said?" Oichi started laughing. After talking to Kiyoto, her heart felt a little bit lighter as if some of her worries simply melted away.

"Thank you, Lord Kiyoto." Oichi said with a smile.

"Ah...please just call me Kiyoto." Kiyoto said shyly.

"Alright, Kiyoto" Both of them started talking a bit more before going back to their rooms and falling into a peaceful slumber.

*The next day*

Kiyoko and Ginchiyo were saddling the Ponyta that Yoshimoto kindly provided for the whole team. As they were fixing the saddles, Eevee and Luxio were enjoying an early breakfast.

"I am surprised to see you wake up this early in the morning." Ginchiyo said, putting another saddle on a Ponyta.

"My grandfather always said one rise early to get the job done." Kiyoko commented.

"Sound advice."

"But Kiyoto should be here by now, I wonder where he is?" Inside the castle, Kiyoto was in a rush for he had overslept and had promise his sister that he would help with the trip back home. His Eevee was running alongside him.

"Let hurry, Eevee!" Kiyoto said. As he turned the corner, he bumped into someone, sending them both falling down.

"Ow" Kiyoto said.

"Ouch, watch where you going!" Mitsunari said. Pawniard stood next to Mitsunari's side, worried about his master.

"Sorry." Both of them stood up and dusted themselves off. Hanbei and Pikachu soon appeared from the corner and noticed them.

"Hey, Kiyoto and pipsqueak!" Hanbei called out.

"Oh, Hanbei"

"Oi, who are you calling pipsqueak?!"

"That depends who is the shortest one here?" They both glared at each other, just itching to battle each other until Kiyoto pulled them apart.

"That's enough, you two. I will not tolerate fighting within this army." Before Hanbei or Mitsunari could protest, a servant and his Oddish come walking towards them.

"Lord Kiyoto" Everyone turned to the servant.

"Yes?" Kiyoto asked.

"Lord Yoshimoto wishes to speak with you."

"Oh alright, let's go, Mitsunari and Hanbei."

"**Huh? Why us?**" they said in unison.

"It would seem that you two are the only ones available at this time so let's go." Mitsunari and Hanbei reluctantly follow Kiyoto as they led out to a simple rock garden. Yoshimoto and Forretress were enjoying some green tea and pastries with two of his followers and their Pokemon, a Galvantula and a Beedrill.

"Lord Yoshimoto, I bought Lord Kiyoto and his subordinates."

"Wonderful, you may leave us." Yoshimoto responded. The servant bowed his head and went back to the castle with his Oddish.

"I welcome you Lord Kiyoto and friends to my private rock garden."

"It is quite peaceful here." Kiyoto said, looking around.

"But of course, it's my own slice of tranquility."

"It looks like you just spread rocks over the ground." Hanbei said absentmindedly while Yoshimoto was beholding his garden. Mitsunari jabbed him in the ribs with his elbow.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"Keep your mouth shut!" Mitsunari whispered. Luckily, Yoshimoto don't heard what Hanbei said.

"As much as I love Pokemari, I didn't have the time to play the game as before I become warlord." He turned around and looked back at Kiyoto.

"I was hoping we could play a simple game of Pokemari before you go back to Aurora."

"Say no, Kiyoto." Mitsunari whispered, only to have Hanbei jabbed him in the stomach.

"Your turn to be quiet, pipsqueak." Hanbei muttered. The two begin glaring at each other once again.

"I appreciate the challenge, Lord Yoshimoto." Kiyoto answered, ignoring Mitsunari and Hanbei.

"But-"

"Wonderful!" Yoshimoto shouted, cutting Kiyoto off. Yoshimoto and his followers soon pushed Kiyoto and his friends towards the grassy area of the gardenwith their Pokemon. In matters of seconds, they found themselves facing Yoshimoto and his followers who were on the other side.

"What just happened?" asked Mitsunari.

"We got dragged into a Pokemari game before Kiyoto could even say no." explained Hanbei.

"I will serve the ball first." Yoshimoto called out.

"Wait, Lord Yoshimoto!" As Yoshimoto tosses the ball into the air, the castle started glowing, changing the rock garden into an official Pokemari field.

Sorry for cutting it short, but it have taken another 3 pages for me to write and I don't have a lot of free time to write it. Voting for the pairing is drawing near, so please review and vote. (Should I extend the pairing vote or not? Let me know what you think:))


	22. Chapter 22

Thank you all for being patience. Here is the next chapter.

"Wait, does that mean this count as a real battle for the kingdoms?" Mitsunari exclaimed.

"Mitsunari, Hanbei, be on your guard!" Kiyoto yelled. They quickly turned their attention back on the field as the ball dropped towards Forretress.

"Forretress, use Rapid Spin!" Yoshimoto said. Forretress begin to spin around at a fast rate and hit the ball towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu, Iron Tail!" Hanbei shouted. Pikachu use Iron Tail to hit the ball back to the other side.

"If we lose here, the kingdoms will be lost!"

"Kiyoto, you knew this was going to happen?"

"My grandfather once said that the battle between warlords will always take place, even if it's just a game."

"Who, the God Pokemon made up that rule?!"

"It doesn't matter now, we have to win this battle or lose the kingdoms!"

"**Right!**" Back to the battle at hand, the ball headed straight towards Galvantula.

"Galvantula, use Slash!" Galvantula hit the ball towards Pawniard using Slash.

"Hit back the ball with Metal Claw!" Mitsunari exclaimed. As the ball come within it's reach, Pawniard strike the ball back with Metal Claw. The ball made a beeline straight to Forretress. Meanwhile, Kiyoko and the rest of the gang saw the light that emerges from the castle and rush towards what the light had landed. Once they reached the entrance to the rock garden, they found themselves watching the battle from bleachers.

"I knew it is a warlord battle!" Kiyoko shouted.

"The battle is Pokemari game?" Oichi said, puzzled.

"How is this consider to be a battle?!" Masanori exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter if it's a normal battle or not, a challenge between warlords is always official." Ginchiyo explained.

"Rumor has it, two warlords were playing a simple game of shogo and it became a warlord battle as well." Kanbei added.

"What the God Pokemon?! That's one dumb rule!" Kiyomasa proclaimed.

"A rule is still a rule." Muneshige said, looking down at the battle.

"Yoshimoto may look like an odd fellow, but it comes to Pokemari, he is the undefeated champion since his reign."

"An undefeated champ!?" Muneshige nodded his head.

"Let's hope Kiyoto, Mitsunari and Hanbei know what they are doing." Everyone turned their eyes back to the game.

"Forretress, Gyro Ball!" Forretress started spinning once again, a blue ring started to appearing around Forretress as it hits the ball into the air.

"Eevee, Quick Attack on the ball now!" Eevee used Quick Attack and jumped up towards the ball when a shadow appears before it.

"Mirror Shot!" Yoshimoto said. Forretress releases blue and silver orb at Eevee.

"Eevee, Shadow Ball!" Eevee shot out a Shadow ball; both shots hit each other and canceled out. Inside the smoke, Eevee kick the ball while Forretress was confused. The ball flew out of the smoke and aim towards the ground. Everyone watches as the ball inched closer and closer to the ground.

"Electroweb!" A web of thin electrified silk spread out and caught the falling ball within it's sticky hold.

"Darn it, so close!" Hanbei shouted, watching Galvantula retrieve the ball.

"Ho, ho" Yoshimoto laughed.

"You have to do better than that, if you want to defeat me." he said with a sly smile. Kiyoto was clenching his fists as his eyes were focus on the battle.

"Galvantula, use Signal Beam!" Galvantula tossed the ball back into the air. A white sphere appeared on Galvantula's head and released a rainbow beam at the ball. The beam hit the ball, sending it towards Pawniard and Pikachu.

"Pawniard!" Mitsunari said.

"Pikachu!" Hanbei said.

"**Get the ball!**" they shouted out in unison. Both Pawniard and Pikachu jumped up at the same time, only to collide head first into each other. Both Pokemon came crashing back down onto the ground, cradling their heads. As they were sitting there on the ground, the ball begins to descend to the ground.

"Shadow Ball!" Eevee launched out another Shadow Ball at the ball. The Shadow Ball hit the ball and sends it back towards the other side of the field.

"Nice going, pipsqueak, your Pawniard block my Pikachu completely!" Hanbei shouted.

"No, it's the other way around. Your Pikachu blocked my Pawniard, you egghead!" Mitsunari exclaimed.

"Don't blame this on me! This was your fault!"

"No, it was yours!"

As the two started arguing like three year olds, an extraordinary large vein appeared on Kiyoto's forehead.

"Mitsunari, Hanbei stop arguing like three years olds and focus on the game!" Kiyoto barked which startles the two of them.

"**But he started it.**"

"I don't care! All the kingdoms are at stake here, if we lost here, then all that work will be for nothing." Realizing what Kiyoto said was right; Mitsunari and Hanbei stopped glaring at each other.

"Let's call a truce for now." Hanbei suggested.

"Agreed." replied Mitsunari. They returned their attention back to the game; Kiyoto noticed the change in their attitudes and grinned.

"Okay, let's win this game!" Back in the game, the ball was headed towards Beedrill.

"Use Poison Jab!" One of Beedrill's stingers started glowing purple as it proceeded to hit the ball back with it's purple stinger.

"Mitsunari, the ball is yours. Hanbei, you and I will take care of Forretress and Galvantula!"

"**Got it!**"

"Pawniard, use Metal Claw once more!"

"Pikachu, Electro Ball!"

"Eevee, Dig!" Pawinarid hit the ball back with another Metal Claw. Eevee jumped up and dug underground as Pikachu send an Electro Ball at Forretress. Seeing the incoming attacks, Yoshimoto just continued to flutter his fan.

"Mirror Shot, Forretress."

"Galvantula, Signal Beam on the ball."

"Beedrill, Poison Jab!" Forretress send out another Mirror Shot at the Electro Ball, which canceled both of them out. Galvantula used another Signal Beam to push the ball higher into the air. Beedrill struck the ground with Poison Jab, causing large cracks and fissures to appeared and flush out the hidden Eevee back to the surface. This puts the guys in a panic state after seeing their attacks had failed.

"Ho, ho this will be my victory soon enough." Yoshimoto announced.

"Darn it, they are really in a bind." Masanori exclaimed.

"How are they going to get of this one?" Kiyomasa asked.

"It will take a miracle for to counter Yoshimoto and his team." Muneshige said. Kiyoko who was standing on edge, started shouting at them.

"Kiyoto, Mitsunari, Hanbei, don't give up!" Kiyoko shouted.

"Kiyoko..." Oichi said. Kiyoko looked at them.

"Come on, you guys, we have to support them or they will lose." Reluctantly, Oichi begin cheering as well.

"Kiyoto, I know you can win this!" Oichi shouted, feeling a little embarrassed and shy. After seeing what were Oichi and Kiyoko trying to do, the rest of the gang cheering with them.

"Mitsunari, you better not lose this!" Masanori shouted.

"You can do this, Mitsunari!" Kiyomasa added.

"You three better not lose or I will never forgive you!" Ginchiyo proclaimed.

"When Lady Ginchiyo said that, she truly means it." Muneshige acknowledged.

"Hanbei...ah..try your best." Kanbei yelled awkwardly since he is not use to cheering.

"Kiyoto, Mitsunari, Hanbei, please win!" Kiyoko yelled. Their Pokemon were also voiceing out their cheers for their friends. Hearing their friends cheering for them, Kiyoto, Mitsunari and Hanbei felt embarrassed at first, but they felt somewhat more at ease.

"They're right, we can win this." Kiyoto said.

"But could they have told us that in a less in embarrassing way?" Mitsunari questioned.

"Even if they did, it won't be much different." Hanbei answered.

"We win this game, no matter what." With resolve in their eyes, they begin their own counterattack.

"Eevee, Shadow Ball on Galvantula!"

"Pikachu, Iron Tail on the ball!"

"Pawniard, Slash on Beedrill!" Eevee send out multiple Shadow Balls at Galvantula as Pikachu jumped up and strike the ball with it's Iron Tail. As Forretress was hitting the ball, Pawniard quickly ran up to Beedrill.

"Beedrill, dodge it!" Beedrill evaded Pawniard's Slash

"Keep it up, Pawniard." Pawniard kept attacking Beedrill with an endless barrage of Slashes. Galvantula was trying all the Shadow Balls when it took a hit from one of the Shadow Balls.

"Galvantula, use Electroweb!" Galvantula shook it's head and shot out a Electroweb that caught all the Shadow Balls within it's hold and caused a large explosive in the middle of the field. Then the ground started rumbling under Galvantula's feet. Popping out of the ground was Eevee as it tackled Galvantula head first. Galvantula stumbled a few feet back before fainting on the spot.

"No, Galvantula!" Meanwhile, Pikachu struck the ball back over the opponent's heads.

"Beedrill, dodge and get the ball!" Beedrill dodged Pawniard and flew up to retrieve the ball when an Electro Ball suddenly hit Beedrill, paralyzing it.

"Direct hit! Nice going, Pikachu." Hanbei shouted. With one Pokemon fainted and other one paralyzed, Yoshimoto was still smiling as if he was truly enjoying himself.

"Ho, ho, it's been awhile since I trapped into a corner like this." he proclaimed.

"Forretress, leave to you then. Show them your finest move: Flash Cannon!" Forretress begin to glow white as it started gathering power and focus it at Pikachu and Pawniard.

"Pikachu!"

"Pawniard!" Then Forretress fired a silver-white beam at them, causing a loud expl releasing a cloud of smoke in the aftermath. Both Yoshimoto and Forretress direct their attention on the ball as it was coming towards them.

"Sorry, Lord Kiyoto, but this game is mine!" declared Yoshimoto proudly. Suddenly the ground rumbled underneath Forretress, and then Eevee, Pawniard and Pikachu shot up from the ground and surrounded Forretress.

"What the-?"

"It looks like we play one step ahead of you, Lord Yoshimoto." Kiyoto answered.

"How did-?" Yoshimoto stuttered. As the smoke cleared up, Yoshimoto saw two holes in the ground where Pawniard and Pikachu was supposed to be standing.

"Oh, I see." Kiyoko said, beginning to understand what happened.

"Kiyoto have Eevee use Dig."

"Then Eevee must have dug underneath where Pawniard and Pikachu were standing." Oichi added.

"Pawniard and Pikachu must have fallen into the tunnel which spared them from Forretress' Flash Cannon." Ginchiyo stated.

"They soon made their way towards Forretress and launched a surprise counterattack." added Muneshige

"A very wise move." Kanbei commented.

"Yup" Kiyomasa agreed.

"I don't understand what are you guys are talking about!" Masanori shouted, both puzzled and confused. Back to the battle, Yoshimoto was sweating bullets upon realizing what happened as Kiyoto was grinning.

"Eevee, Shadow Ball!"

"Pikachu, Electro Ball!"

"Pawniard, Metal Claw!" Both Eevee and Pikachu send out a Shadow Ball and Electro Ball as Pawniard slashes down with Metal Claw. With no time to dodge, Forretress took all the hits from the attacks. The ball soon hit the ground with a thump and roll passed Forrestress.

"**5...4...3...2...1**" Everyone started jumping up and down, cheering. A flash of light appeared, the Pokemari soon fade back into the rock garden. Kiyoko and the rest of the gang rushed towards and begin to congratulate them.

"Oh God Pokemon, you guys did it!" Kiyoko shouted, hugging her brother.

"I was so worried!"

"I was also worry as well." Oichi said.

"It's alright now." Kiyoto reassured.

"**Lady Kiyoko!**" Kiyoko watches as both Mitsunari and Hanbei rush towards her.

"Oh Mitsunari, Hanbei!"

"**What did you think about the battle?**" They begin to glare at each other once again.

"**Would you stop copying me?!**" Kiyoko hugged them both which surprised them.

"You guys did great! I was very impressed ." Mitsunari and Hanbei started blushing uncontrollably. Off in the corner, Yoshimoto and Forrestress were prancing happily.

"That was a good game; don't you think so, Forretress?"

"Forretress For!" Forretress agreed.

"My Lord, why are you dancing?"

"Because I truly enjoy myself during the game." he replied back.

"My Lord, you do realize that you lost the game against another Warlord?"

"Yes, yes what is your point?"

"Ah...there is no easy way of saying this...But, my Lord, by losing this battle to a following Warlord, you just lost the kingdom to him."

"Oh..." It took Yoshimoto to realize what had just happened.

"OH, NO!" he exclaimed with a shocked look on his face.

"I think he finally realizes it." Masanori announced.

"Yup" Kiyomasa answered. All in all, the twins and their friends had won another kingdom(by accident) bring the total to up to 6 kingdoms. Unknown to them, they were drawing closer to the midpoint of the war and will soon meet Nobunaga.

A little of foreshadowing in the future. Please review and vote, next chapter the pairing poll will official close


	23. Chapter 23

Sorry for not update for a whole month. I wanted to write, but with exams and papers to do, I couldn't type anything.

*2 weeks later*

Kiyoko and Kiyoto were found themselves busier than ever since they were running 6 kingdoms now. After winning the battle in Chrysalia, both Kiyoto and Kiyoko had talked to a shocked Yoshimoto.

"Lord Yoshimoto." Kiyoko said. Yoshimoto looked up at the twins; his face was completely in disarray.

"I know you may be shocked about losing your kingdom right now."

"But we wish to talk to you." Kiyoto said. Yoshimoto looked at the twins and slowly nodded his head. For the rest of that morning, they talked about Chrysalia and it's people and Pokemon. At some point, the twins offered Yoshimoto a position in the army, which he gladly accepted, much to the others' dismay. With 6 kingdoms to run, neither Kiyoto nor Kiyoko had enough time to even take a break, which worried Oichi.

"I am worried about Kiyoto and Kiyoko." she said. She and Jigglypuff, along with Mitsunari, Masanori and Kiyomasa were having a training session with Ginchiyo and Muneshige. Hanbei and Pikachu were lying down in a hammock while Kanbei and Yoshimoto were enjoying some afternoon tea and snacks with their Pokemon. After Oichi said that, everyone turned their attention to her.

"They have been working very hard and haven't taken a break, not even once." Oichi said.

"Running 6 kingdoms at once is not easy feat to accomplish." Ginchiyo answered.

"Even the smallest problem in one kingdom can affect a warlord." Muneshige added.

"That's true..."

"Even traveling in between the kingdoms is not so easy." Mitsunari stated.

"Yeah, depending on where the warlord is, traveling between so many kingdoms will get a lot tougher." added Kiyomasa.

"Mm-hmm" Masanori said, nodding his head in agreement.

"How about Ransei Airship?" They turned to Yoshimoto who joined in on the conversation.

"The Ransei Airship?"

"It's a new aircraft in Ransei, one that flies in the air without the help of Pokemon." Kanbei explained.

"I have seen it once before."

"That's sounds interesting." Hanbei said, sitting up in his hammock.

"I heard they were holding an exhibition in Pugilis."

"We should definitely go and see it." Masamori stated, excitedly.

"But what excuse are we going to use on Kiyoto and Kiyoko to get them to come along?" Kiyomasa asked.

"Ask us about what?" Everybody turned to see Kiyoto, Kiyoko and their Eevee walking towards them.

"Paperwork is so boring!" Kiyoko complained.

"It's like a never ending sea of paperworks." Kiyoto laughed at Kiyoko's remarks.

"Ruling 6 kingdoms isn't an easy job, Kiyoko." Kiyoto remarked.

"I know, but no break for two weeks, it's torture!"

"Perfect timing, we are taking a trip." Muneshige said, pushing the twins from behind.

"To where?"

"You will see where we get there."

*In Pugilis*

In Pugilis, there was a noticeably large crowd buzzing around in the center of town. Kiyoto, Kiyoko and their Pokemon were gasping in awe as they stood before a massive silver airship with a red and gold pagoda on top and silver observation deck on the bottom.

"Wow..." Kiyoto said.

"Eve..." his Eevee said who was beside Kiyoto. Pidgeotto landed onto Kiyoto's shoulder and looked at the airship.

"Pidgeotto" said Pidgeotto.

"That thing is huge!" Kiyoko shouted in delight.

"Eevee Eve" her Eevee agreed.

"Mil Milotic" Milotic added. The rest of the gang was also admiring at the impressive airship, along their Pokemon as well.

"I want a closer look!" Kiyoko started running down towards the airship with Eevee and Milotic.

"Hey, wait up, Kiyoko." Kiyoto, Eevee and Pidgeotto followed right behind her. The rest of the gang followed as Kiyoko draw closer to the airship when she accidentally bumped into someone. She fell to the ground as the person she bumped into: a large gangster looking man with a Machoke turned around and glared at her. Eevee started growling as the Machoke was look down on Eevee.

"Oh, sorry!" she said.  
"Sorry doesn't cut it, tooties." he said as he snapped his fingers. Two goons appeared by his side with their Pokemon, two Throh.

"When you hurt Big Jumbo" one of the goons stated.

"He will take your Pokemon as compensate, you dig, girly?" the other goon added.

"What?!"

"Kiyoko!" She turned to see her brother and the rest of the gang running to her side.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he helped her up.

"Yes, but these guys want to take my Pokemon." she said.

"What?!"

"Look here"

"That girly there hurt Big Jumbo."

"Yeah, I am pretty sure she leaves a bruise." Big Jumbo said.

"I just bump into you!" Kiyoko protested.

"I don't see how that worth my Pokemon."

"Look girly-" Big Jumbo stopped as his eyes fell onto Masanori, who was hiding behind Kanbei.

"Oi, Isn't that Masanori?" His two goons turned towards Masanori's direction.

"Hey, it is Masanori!" Big Jumbo and his goons broke through the group as Masanori attempted to flee. Big Jumbo reaches out and caught Masanori by his clothes, lifting Masanori to eye level.

"Well, well, if it isn't little Masanori." Big Jumbo stated.

"Oh hi, Big Jumbo." Masanori said, rather timidly.

"How are you doing?"

"Can it, Masanori!"

"You better pay up that money you owe us." Masanori begin sweating bullets.

"Money, what money?"

"Don't act dumb, you owe Big Jumbo a lot of money."

"Yeah, before we could collect it, you disappeared into thin air." Big Jumbo glared down at Masanori.

"Where is my money, Masanori?"

"I don't have it, okay! I lost it all when I betted on the Rapidash races!" Everyone was shocked by Masanori's sudden confession, except for Mitsunari and Kiyomasa. Kiyoko noticed Mitsunari and Kiyomasa's lack of shock.

"Wait, you guy, know about this?" Kiyoko asked.

"Of course." Mitsunari said with a sigh.

"When we first arrive in Pugilis, he was already running from debt collectors." Kiyomasa added.

"Wait, why don't Masanori remember that he was being hounded in Pugilis?"

"Masanori must have forgotten."

"He's an idiot."

"Hey, I heard that!" Masanori shouted. Kiyoto let out a big sigh.

"Idiot or not, he is part of this army so we have to have to help him." Kiyoto stated.

"Yes, yes please help me!"

"True, but he does owe a considerable amount of debt." Muneshige commented.

"He will just add more problems in the army." Ginchiyo stated.

"Maybe we should let them take him." Hanbei suggested with a smirk on his face.

"No, no please don't let them take me!"

"Don't worry, Masanori, We are just messing with you!" Kiyomasa shouted.

"Stop fooling around and help me already!" Kiyoto and Kiyoko were about intervene when a new voice join the fray.

"Oi, Big Jumbo!" Everyone turned to see Keiji and Bastiodon walking towards them. Following behind them was a hearty looking man with muscular biceps under silver armor. He also had maroon colored hand guards and a red headband on his forehead. By his side was a Gurdurr, playing with it's steel beam.

"Keiji!?" Kiyoko shouted in surprise.

"Oh, it's you guys again." Keiji said.

"Big Jumbo, picking on the weaklings again, I see." said the hearty looking man.

"No, Lord Yoshihiro. I am only collecting my money back."

"Haha, is that so? You know the rules, Big Jumbo. If you have a problem with something, you deal with it in battle, not threats."

"Fine..." Big Jumbo lets go of Masanori who fell down to the ground.

"Ouch..." Masanori said.

"You better be in today's tournament, Masanori."

"So Big Jumbo could wipe the floor with you."

"Yeah" Big Jumbo snapped his fingers; all three of them process back into the crowd.

"Whew, that was a close one. I thought I was going to get hit-" Then two fists come down on his head as he was uttering that sentence. Both Kiyoto and Kiyoko had raised their fist after pondering Masanori in the head.

"OW! What was that for-" Masanori stopped when he saw dark auras surrounding the twins.

"Masanori..." Kiyoto said with a scary smile pasted on his face.

"Yes...?"

"Don't forget you are still in trouble." Kiyoko added, her face was same as her brother. Masanori cowered under the twins' glares; both the twins looked at him and sighed.

"So you two are Aurora warlords?" The twins turned to Yoshihiro who had a big grin on his face.

"Yes"

"Ha, I know it! Your grandfather used to talk a lot about you two." Yoshihiro said.

"You knew our grandfather?" Kiyoto asked.

"Yes, the name is Yoshihiro, warlord of Pugilis." He turned to Gurdurr who was playing with the Eevee and the other Pokemon.

"I am Kiyoto and this is my sister, Kiyoko."

"Did you really know our grandfather?" Kiyoko asked, excitedly.

"Ha, your grandfather was one of the toughest guys I know, his passing was very sudden."

"Yeah, we won't expect it either."

"But I am glad to see his grandchildren become Aurora's warlords."

"Well, we couldn't let our grandfather's kingdom fell like that."

"True, true."

"By the way, what is this tournament you mentioned before?"

"Oh, the tournament, Pugilis holds a tournament every month. With each tournament, we add a special rule."

"That sounds easy."

"For this tournament, you must battle in pairs."

"**I get Kiyoko.**" Hanbei and Mitsunari shouted in unison, both of them glared at each other.

"**No, Kiyoko is teaming up with me! Stop copying me!**"

"You guys are funny." Keiji said, putting his arm around Kiyoko's shoulder.

"It's obvious that she going to choose me." Hanbei and Mitsunari turned their glares towards Keiji.

"Ah, you guys, my brother doesn't look too happy." Kiyoko said. They looked saw an even darker aura surrounding Kiyoto. Kiyoko removed Keiji's arm from her shoulder.

"Plus I could make my own choice in this matter."

"So who are you going to choose?" Ginchiyo questioned. Mitsunari, Hanbei and Keiji turned their eyes towards Kiyoko who had a serious look on her face.

"I will go with..."

Since I don't have time to count the votes, I reveal the winner in the next chapter(I have to find a summer job and go to summer school this summer)


End file.
